


Природа и сущность человека (Human Nature)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1819, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Regency, Georgian England, Historical Johnlock, London, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Богатый и избалованный денди по имени Шерлок Холмс заключил пари со своим старшим братом о том, что он сможет сделать из нищего оборванца настоящего аристократа.Историческая АУ по мотивам "Пигмалиона" Бернарда Шоу. События происходят в Лондоне в эпоху Регентства (1819).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907847) by [delightful_fear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear). 



Желудок заурчал, и Джон пошевелился, плотнее закутываясь в темное пальто, чтобы защититься от сырого холода. Это не сильно помогло — тонкая ткань была не очень хорошей защитой от стихии. Если он получит награду, то второе, что сделает — купит приличное пальто. А первое — закажет обильный обед, непременно с жареной говядиной и с огромным количеством подливки.  
Сидя на холодном каменном заборе, Джон тряхнул головой, отбросил навязчивые мысли о еде и сконцентрировался на здании поодаль. Прошел час с тех пор, как человек, за которым он следил, вошел внутрь. На улице было темно, а газовый фонарь стоял слишком далеко и не давал много света.  
Задремав, Джон чуть не упустил момент, когда мужчина выскользнул из дома и пошел вдоль заднего забора, неся за спиной набитый мешок. Подскочив, Джон тихо последовал за ним, прячась в тени на случай, если вор обернется, но держась как можно ближе, чтобы не потерять его в извилистых переулках.  
Вор шел быстрым шагом, направляясь на восток. Джон едва успевал за ним — замерзшие мышцы свело от долгой засады. Он собрал все свои силы. Он нуждался в этом.  
Ухоженные сады и высокие заборы уступили место переполненным трущобам, и Джон приблизился, ища возможность наброситься на этого человека. Он был немного ниже ростом и не такого крепкого сложения, поэтому вора надо было ошеломить и быстро обездвижить. У Джона не было сил для долгой драки.  
Достав веревку, Джон обернул ее вокруг руки, и адреналин заставил сердце колотиться как сумасшедшее.  
Сейчас, сейчас… Сейчас надо сделать движение…  
Он бросил петлю над головой мужчины, быстро затянул ее вокруг шеи и резко дернул назад. Человек вскрикнул и выпустил свою ношу. Мешок с металлическим лязгом упал на мощеную улицу. Руки потянулись к душащей его веревке. Джон крепко натягивал веревку горящими от трения руками, опрокидывая мужчину на спину и прижимая к земле.  
Они сцепились на грязной улице. Джон безжалостно ударил мужчину коленом в пах, смог затянуть веревку вокруг одного из запястий противника и нащупывал другое. Выругался, когда мужчина навалился на него, и потерял равновесие. Секундой позже вор уже бежал по соседнему переулку.  
Покачав головой, Джон поднялся на ноги, дрожа от усталости. Рукав пальто был почти оторван, одежда во время драки промокла и испачкалась в грязи, и у него не было сил продолжать погоню. Открыв мешок, Джон увидел блеск серебряного подноса и обрадовался, что выручит хоть что-то за свою ночную работу. 

\---

Два часа спустя он сидел на обочине и наслаждался богатым вкусом и ароматом мясного пирога. Корочка была золотисто-коричневой и хрустящей. Подливка внутри — густой и теплой. Мясо было нарезано маленькими кусочками и имело сомнительное происхождение, но он уничтожил весь пирог меньше, чем за минуту. Чуть дольше он приканчивал бутылку эля, медленно прихлебывая горькое пойло и надеясь обмануть свой желудок, делая вид, что наполнил его скудной трапезой.  
Покончив с едой, он отправился на запад, безучастно наблюдая за людьми, спешащими по утренним улицам города. Дома становились все богаче и богаче, и скоро его неряшливый внешний вид стал выглядеть на их фоне отвратительно.  
Он нашел низкую каменную стену у парка и сел, вытягивая усталые конечности. Нужно было немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями, а заодно полюбоваться прекрасным зеленым парком и подышать ароматом цветов, а не трущоб. Скоро, однако, он завалился на бок, прислонившись к колонне, и задремал. 

\---

Шерлок удовлетворенно хмыкнул, отпил кофе и перевернул очередную страницу романа. История становилась довольно интригующей.  
На страницу легла тень, и он в раздражении поднял глаза.  
— А, это ты.  
Ничуть не задетый прохладным приветствием, его брат сел за стол с другой стороны. Внимательный слуга принял заказ на чай и круассан.  
— Прошу прощения за опоздание. Лондон переполнен в эти дни отбросами общества, и мой кучер с трудом смог проехать.  
Закатив глаза, Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула, разглядывая безупречно пошитый сюртук брата, жилет и тщательно завязанный галстук.  
— Конечно, они должны были расступиться, словно Красное море, при приближении твоей кареты, — досаждать старшему брату было одной из его любимых забав.  
Слегка посмеиваясь, Майкрофт добавил сахар в свой чай.  
— Продолжай. Конечно же, ты заметил, как переполнен город, у этих людей становится все больше и больше детей, которые разделят их невзгоды.  
— Разве они не имеют таких же прав быть здесь, как ты? — Шерлок слегка наклонил голову, бросая вызов брату. — Разве люди не рождаются равными? — Он отпил еще кофе, наслаждаясь его богатым вкусом.  
Губы Майкрофта скривила слабая презрительная усмешка.  
— Боже, ты стал американцем или кем-то еще? Ты действительно считаешь, что мы такие? — он махнул в сторону пожилого оборванца, толкающего по улице тележку с конским навозом.  
— Liberté, égalité, fraternité ( _свобода, равенство, братство, фр._ ), — продекларировал Шерлок. Несколько посетителей обернулись.  
Устремив взгляд на озорника, Майкрофт наклонился вперед.  
— Не будешь ли ты так любезен заткнуться? — он оглянулся и кивнул посетителям, желая сгладить неловкость. — Вопрос времени, чтобы нечто подобное произошло и здесь. Бедняки превосходят нас численностью в десять раз или даже больше. У них рождается больше детей.  
— Vive la révolution ( _да здравствует революция, фр._ )! — произнес Шерлок, но не так громко, как раньше, получая удовольствие от того, как бесится Майкрофт.  
Нетерпеливо вздохнув, Майкрофт допил чай.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя посреди ночи вытащили из удобной кровати и отрубили голову?  
Усмехнувшись, Шерлок одарил своего высокомерного брата взглядом.  
— Это ты наследуешь все. Это ты землевладелец, угнетающий бедных, а не я. Моя голова останется на плечах, уверен.  
— Конечно, ты понимаешь, что если со мной что-нибудь случится, ты станешь наследником, следовательно, их целью. — Майкрофт налил в чашку еще чая.  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Мы не относимся к родовой знати. У черни будет много дел, прежде чем они придут за нами..  
— Эпоха террора ( _Французская революция, п.п._ ) охватила триста тысяч человек, а погибло тридцать тысяч. Вот и посчитай, — Майкрофт намазал джем на круассан.  
Постукивая пальцами по столу, Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Отчеты, которые я читал, говорят, что погиб один человек из пятидесяти.  
— Точно! Это лучшие два процента населения! Королевская знать, дворяне, богатые землевладельцы. Ты скажешь, что мы не в этих двух процентах?  
Майкрофт выглядел гордым, полагая, что выиграл спор.  
Шерлок мрачно посмотрел на свою чашку. Майкрофт был невыносим, когда думал, что он умнее.  
— Что ж, ты можешь обвинить чернь и бедняков за то, что они восстали? На протяжении тысячелетий им выпадала короткая соломинка.  
— Так устроен мир, Шерлок. Мы рождены жить такой жизнью. Она у нас в крови.  
Наклонившись вперед, Шерлок уставился в темно-зеленые глаза брата. Все в этом человеке кричало о жизни в довольстве — одежда, здоровье, гордый наклон головы.  
— Значит, ты не думаешь, что мы должны помогать бедным?  
— Благотворительность должна быть, разумеется, — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Однако если им дать много денег, они растратят их на джин и дешевые развлечения. Ты можешь просто выбросить деньги в Темзу, проку будет столько же.  
Наклонив голову набок, Шерлок слегка усмехнулся.  
— Значит, ты полагаешь, что люди из низшего класса абсолютно неисправимы? У них — своя доля, у нас — своя, и это все? А что ты думаешь о промышленниках? Многие из них вышли из простых семей и мало образованы, но они могут посоперничать своим успехом с кем угодно.  
— В каждом правиле есть исключения. Но не думаю, что средний лондонский оборванец будет что-то представлять собой, представься ему такая возможность.  
Шерлок кивнул, сложив пальцы под подбородком в молитвенном жесте, и задумался.  
— Извечный вопрос — природа или воспитание, не так ли? Быть на вершине общества предопределено нашей кровью, или мы просто родились в богатой семье по воле случая?  
— Очевидно, верно первое, — тон Майкрофта был пренебрежительным, он явно устал от этой темы.  
Закатив глаза, Шерлок оглядел комнату и других посетителей. Все были одеты своими камердинерами и горничными безукоризненно, по последней моде, как и подобает сливкам общества, выглядели элегантно и были заняты вежливыми разговорами.  
— Мы оба знаем, сколько полных идиотов есть среди дворян. Взгляни на высшую знать. У нас сумасшедший король и принц-регент, который постоянно залезает в долги, чтобы купить самые обтягивающие брюки, а парламент постоянно должен за него поручаться перед кредиторами.  
Тихо хмыкнув, старший брат не смог возразить против последнего аргумента, хотя и был монархистом до мозга костей.  
— Он уже слишком стар и толст, чтобы носить и половину той модной одежды, которую пытается надеть.  
Шерлок широко улыбнулся, когда в его голове созрела идея.  
— Как насчет небольшого пари? У нас есть способ проверить наши теории.  
Майкрофт выглядел заинтересованным.  
— Проверить, что благородная знать — идиоты? Провести исследования интеллекта? — он покачал головой. — Это обидит слишком многих людей. Невозможно.  
Он слишком хорошо знал, каким бестактным мог быть его младший брат, и уже выслушал по этому поводу немало жалоб.  
— А если зайти с другого конца? — Шерлок в задумчивости забарабанил пальцами по столу.  
— Да, да…  
Майкрофт наклонился вперед, и они вдвоем разработали план. К тому времени, как старший Холмс оплатил счет, они пришли к соглашению.  
— Хорошо, подведем итог. Мы выберем нуждающегося человека, который согласится на наше предложение. У тебя будет три месяца, чтобы обучить его так, как ты сочтешь нужным. Затем он придет на светское мероприятие, и мы посмотрим, примут его как своего или нет.  
Шерлок скривил губы при мысли о светском мероприятии.  
— Какое именно?  
Почти все эти мероприятия были ему ненавистны.  
Глаза Майкрофта засветились от радости при виде недовольства брата. Мысль о том, что его резкий брат будет выступать в роли воспитателя из благородного пансиона для опустившегося пьяницы или деревенского идиота, была очень соблазнительной. Он обдумал возможности.  
— Я знаю. Олмакс.  
Заметно вздрогнув при этом слове, Шерлок вздохнул. Этот частный клуб был лакмусовой бумажкой высшего общества в течение десятилетий. Те, кто не соответствовал суровым требованиям этого места, туда не допускались.  
— Прекрасно, — Шерлок протянул руку, и они скрепили сделку. — Где же мы найдем объект моих усилий?  
Майкрофт оглядел взглядом шикарные дома.  
— Очевидно, не здесь.  
Вдруг его глаза остановились на мужчине, прикорнувшем у каменной стены. Человек был в грязной, разорванной одежде, и совершенно точно бездомный.  
— Постой-ка, кажется, сама Судьба улыбнулась нашему плану.  
Он быстро направился к мужчине, постукивая тростью по булыжнику, а младший брат последовал за ним.

\---

Постукивание становилось все громче, вырвав Джона из дремоты. Он недовольно моргнул при виде хорошо одетых джентльменов, стоявших прямо перед ним.  
«О, нет. Нехорошо. Рядом с такими типами лучше быть невидимкой».  
Съежившись в своем неряшливом пальто, Джон попытался сделаться как можно более кротким и безобидным. Это было нетрудно. Он и так был не таким высоким, как большинство мужчин, и часто люди недооценивали его силу.  
— Эй, вы! — более высокий мужчина презрительно посмотрел на него. Его голос был резким и требовательным. — Сядьте прямо, чтобы мы могли вас разглядеть.  
Джон был потрясен этой просьбой, тем более, что человек резко ткнул его тростью. Он неохотно сел, надеясь, что они быстро удовлетворятся, и можно будет уйти.  
— Идеально, идеально… — пробормотал другой, внимательно глядя на него. Его светло-зеленые глаза не упускали ни одной детали.  
Джон вдруг остро почувствовал, как убого он выглядит. Всего лишь несколько лет назад он носил военную форму, наслаждаясь кокетливыми взглядами многих леди в течение месяцев после Ватерлоо. Даже рука на перевязи не снижала впечатления. Была особого рода привлекательность в том, что ты так усердно сражался за страну, что рисковал жизнью и здоровьем.  
А сейчас он был в одежде с чужого плеча, покрытой грязью и другими неприличными вещами, и от него несло за версту. Волосы давно нестрижены и немыты, лицо заросло бородой. Он был истощен и знал, что на его лице отразились все тяготы последних лет.  
Более высокий человек закивал.  
— Да, согласен, — он посмотрел на Джона. — Как вас зовут?  
Джон был сбит с толку. У него неприятности? Чего хотят эти двое? Какой ответ заставит их уйти? Он уже жалел, что пришел в эту часть города. Видимо, поблизости случилось ограбление, и они искали первого подходящего бродягу, которого можно было заподозрить. Желудок сжался при этой мысли, и Джон огляделся в поисках способа убежать.  
Человек с черными волосами был недоволен словами спутника:  
— Ты напугал его, Майкрофт! — он присел, чтобы разговаривать с Джоном на одном уровне. — Послушайте, мы не причиним вам вреда. Я просто хотел бы предложить вам редкую возможность.  
— Возможность? — сумел прохрипеть Джон грубым голосом.  
Кивнув, мужчина посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— Я предлагаю вам три месяца пожить в моем доме. В вашем распоряжении будет вкусная еда, чистая одежда и вся библиотека.  
Джон быстро покачал головой.  
— Нет, сэр. Я таким не занимаюсь. Может, вам стоит пройтись по Рэтклиффу? — и он съежился еще больше.  
Невиданное дело, чтобы богатые брали домой проститутку из низших классов. Он видел некоторых денди, ходящих по трущобам и пользующихся своим положением, чтобы удовлетворить свои низменные потребности. Эти люди, наверное, были совершенно испорченными, раз делали такое категоричное предложение утром в таком шикарном квартале.  
Более высокий усмехнулся.  
— Он думает, что у тебя есть интерес к его телу, Шерлок.  
Человек, все еще сидящий на корточках, удивился и быстро покачал головой.  
— Я уверяю вас, что это респектабельный дом, и я хочу только одеть и накормить вас. У меня трое слуг. Вы будете в полной безопасности и сможете уйти, если вам что-то не понравится.  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Но зачем это вам? — он посмотрел на мужчину, который был хорошо одет, и казался немногим моложе Джона. Его одежда, прекрасно подогнанная по стройной фигуре, была не слишком вычурной, а шейный платок был завязан довольно просто. Галстук другого представлял собой сложный узел, который, видимо, требовал не меньше десяти минут усилий камердинера.  
Склонив голову набок, мужчина пожал плечами. Он сел рядом с Джоном на низкую каменную стену.  
— Я буду откровенен с вами. Меня зовут Шерлок, а это — мой старший брат Майкрофт. Как все братья, мы спорим обо всем, а сегодня мы заключили довольно глупое пари. Оно касается вас.  
— Пари на меня? — у Джона закружилась голова. Какого черта он привлек их внимание?  
Шерлок коротко кивнул.  
— Он довольно старомоден в своих принципах, а я постараюсь с вашей помощью доказать, что он неправ. Все, что нужно от вас — быть моим гостем в течение трех месяцев. Разве это не привлекательно для вас?  
Звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Джон был уверен, что за этим скрывается еще что-то.  
— В чем заключается пари?  
Хмыкнув, Майкрофт похлопал Шерлока по плечу.  
— Мой дорогой брат в течение этого времени должен сделать из вас джентльмена и привести в Олмакс. Если вы пройдете это испытание, он выиграет пари.  
Джону был знаком этот знаменитый клуб высшего общества. Он позволил себе удивленный смешок при мысли о том, что может там побывать.  
Майкрофт усмехнулся брату.  
— Видишь, даже твой «объект» думает, что это смехотворная идея.  
Отмахнувшись от этих слов, Шерлок заговорил более решительно.  
— Помимо комнаты и пропитания, у вас останется вся одежда, которую я для вас куплю.  
Джон посмотрел в эти светлые зеленые глаза, пытаясь прочесть, что за всем этим кроется. Искра надежды загорелась в его груди.  
— Одежда, рекомендательное письмо от вас и сто фунтов вне зависимости, выиграете вы или проиграете.  
Эти богатые глупцы могли дать ему шанс начать новую жизнь. Он мог бы использовать письмо и устроиться на хорошую работу, получать постоянный доход. А на сто фунтов он будет жить, пока не встанет на ноги.  
Он был немного удивлен, увидев реакцию Шерлока на его условие. Вместо обиды на то, что бродяга из низшего класса посмел ему перечить, Шерлок уважительно кивнул.  
— Хорошо, но двадцать фунтов, если мы проиграем, и сто — если выиграем. У вас тоже должна быть заинтересованность, — он протянул руку, и взгляд его был твердый и уверенный.  
Джон вытер свою руку о пальто и только потом протянул ее Шерлоку, зная, что она все равно грязная. Мужчина крепко пожал ее и отпустил, грациозно встав на ноги.  
Когда Джон попытался последовать его примеру, мышцы отказались повиноваться. Бессонная ночь, драка и сидение на холодном камне привели к тому, что они застыли и болели. Он встал, ссутулившись, ощущая неловкость и слабость.  
Стало еще хуже, когда он услышал тихий смешок Майкрофта. Он, конечно, увидел, как ужасно выглядел Джон, и счел, что уже выиграл пари.  
— Удачи, Шерлок, — сказал Майкрофт, похлопав брата по плечу, а затем направился к своему элегантному экипажу. Лакеи в ливрее помогли ему войти, и он вскоре уехал.  
— Пойдемте. Мы возьмем кэб в следующем квартале, — сказал Шерлок, ожидая, когда Джон пройдет несколько шагов, чтобы приспособиться к его шагу.  
И Джон пошел с этим высоким, хорошо одетым мужчиной, лишь покачав головой от такого странного поворота в своей судьбе. Столько раз значительные события внезапно меняли его жизнь! Хотелось бы надеяться, что эта перемена окажется к лучшему. 

**Комментарии Автора:**

— «Liberté, égalité, fraternité!»: лозунг французской революции «Свобода», «Равенство», «Братство». Революция началась в 1789 году, то есть за 30 лет до этой истории. 

— Король Георг III правил с 1760 по 1820 годы. В конце жизни у него были периоды периодического, а потом и постоянного, психического заболевания. Сейчас полагают, что это была порфирия. После 1810 года он был так плох, что Англией правил его старший сын. 

Принц-регент: Георг IV правил как король с 1820 по 1830 год и как принц-регент за десять лет до этого. Он вел экстравагантный образ жизни, покровительствовал искусству и поддерживал создание Национальной галереи на Трафальгарской площади. Период Регентства был временем процветания литературы, искусства и архитектуры. Его огромные долги достигли 630 000 фунтов стерлингов (что эквивалентно 58,7 млн. сегодняшних фунтов стерлингов) к 1795 году, он не смог прожить на ежегодный доход в размере 60 000 фунтов стерлингов (5,6 млн. фунтов стерлингов), предоставленный ему парламентом. Его поведение и большое число любовниц сделали его непопулярным правителем в постнаполеоновскую эпоху. 

— Ассамблейный зал Олмакс: элитный клуб Лондона с 1765 по 1887 год. Место, где можно было себя показать и на других посмотреть, и где дебютантки света встречались с джентльменами, ищущими невест.

— Рэтклифф-хайвей: длинная улица в восточной части Лондона. В 19 веке «Общество по борьбе с безнравственностью» подсчитало, что между районами Хаундсдича, Уайтчепеля и Рэтклиффа "работало" 1803 проститутки; между Майл Энд, Шедуэлл и Блэкуэлл — 963 женщины.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон вышел из экипажа и широко открыл глаза, увидев квартал, в котором располагался его будущий (на три месяца) дом. Элегантные таунхаусы смотрели на превосходно ухоженный, без единой соринки, центральный парк с множеством деревьев, цветочными клумбами и пышной травой.   
Джон не успел как следует осмотреться, потому что Шерлок не остановился, а бросился к ступенькам ближайшего дома и открыл дверь. Оглянулся на Джона с усмешкой.  
— Входите, не стесняйтесь.  
Поднявшись по широкой передней лестнице, Джон вошел в холл и сразу почувствовал себя слишком грязным для такого прекрасного места. Неловко вытер ботинки о коврик у входа, надеясь хоть как-нибудь их очистить.  
Покачав головой, Шерлок шагнул вперед и схватил Джона за плечо.   
— Не волнуйтесь, сейчас вы приведете себя в порядок, и у нас будет время для долгого разговора за хорошей едой.   
Он подтолкнул Джона к ступенькам, вынуждая подняться наверх.  
По лестнице кто-то спускался. Джон быстро поднял глаза и вновь обомлел.   
— Это мой камердинер Донован. Он поможет вам принять ванну и переодеться, — заметил Шерлок небрежно и направился в гостиную.  
«Он?» Джон присмотрелся — не было сомнения, что перед ним стояла женщина в мужском платье, в жилете и брюках из светло-серого твида. Ее черные волосы были коротко острижены и уложены на мужской манер.   
Донован поймала взгляд Джона и кивнула:  
— Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, сэр.   
Она повела его в ванную, Джон не видел в своей жизни ничего подобного. Пол был покрыт сланцем, а на подставке, в нескольких дюймах над полом, стояла деревянная ванна.   
К стенам были прикреплены несколько металлических труб и кранов, и Донован начала над ними колдовать. Через несколько секунд ванна начала наполняться водой.   
Джон перестал рассматривать Донован и удивленно уставился на горячую воду, льющуюся из трубы.   
Тихо засмеявшись, Донован добавила в воду пенящуюся субстанцию, и в заполненной паром комнате разлился потрясающий аромат.   
— Вы никогда раньше не видели такого устройства?   
Покачав головой, Джон посмотрел в ее темные умные глаза.  
— В богатых домах это теперь обычное дело?  
Она положила на соседний стул несколько полотенец.  
— Нет, сэр. Мистер Холмс внес некоторые изменения в обустройство своего дома. Они весьма своеобразны, но очень эффективны. Вам придется спросить его, как все это работает, — она подошла к Джону. — Давайте разденемся и примем ванну.  
Джон быстро отступил и ударился о стену.  
— Но вы… — он махнул рукой, указывая на ее тело.  
Слегка улыбнувшись, Донован подошла ближе и стала ловко расстегивать воротник Джона.  
— Возможно, но служу мистеру Холмсу вот уже много лет. Я помогала ему раздеваться и принимать ванну бессчетное число раз. Вряд ли я увижу что-то новое.  
Вздохнув, Джон позволил ей расстегнуть все пуговицы.   
— Он так и не понял, кто вы на самом деле?  
Стянув с Джона грязную одежду, Донован опять засмеялась.   
— Нет, сэр. Я буду вам весьма признательна, если вы ничего ему не расскажете. Мне нужно это место.   
Кивнув, Джон оставил эту тему в покое, а Донован помогла ему полностью разоблачиться. Он пробыл в армии достаточно долго, чтобы перестать стесняться своего тела. Осторожно ступил в наполненную ванну и вздохнул, погрузившись в горячую воду.  
— Это невероятно! — простонал Джон, чувствуя, как тепло согревает до костей, чего с ним не было со времени возвращения в Англию. — Можно я останусь здесь навсегда? — Его глаза закрылись от удовольствия.   
Горячая вода брызнула в лицо, и он наклонился, отплевываясь.   
— Эй!  
Донован улыбнулась с лукавым блеском в глазах.   
— Я лишь пытаюсь намочить ваши волосы, чтобы вымыть их.  
Закрыв глаза, Джон глубоко вдохнул и полностью погрузился под воду.  
Когда он вынырнул, Донован сидела на стуле рядом с ванной. Она нанесла на волосы пену и начала с силой скрести кожу. Джон чуть не застонал от наслаждения. Закончив с мытьем волос, она жестом указала на мыло и губку.  
— Я пойду за чистой одеждой; с остальным вы сможете справиться самостоятельно.   
Джон кивнул, ощущая сонливость и расслабленность от тепла. 

\---

Войдя в столовую, Джон немного смутился. Шерлок сидел за столом и читал газету. Услышав скрип половиц, он быстро встал и обошел Джона вокруг. Его глаза не упускали ни единой детали.   
Донован отлично подобрала одежду — белую рубашку, темно-синий жилет, белые бриджи и чулки. Его волосы были подстрижены и причесаны, лицо гладко выбрито. Он даже шел ровнее, поскольку мышцы расслабились от тепла ванной. Он почувствовал себя новым человеком!   
— Превосходно, Донован! Мы скоро купим ему новую одежду, но и эта прекрасно подходит, — он указал Джону на стул возле стола. — Пожалуйста, присоединяйтесь, Джон.  
Едва Джон устроился на мягком стуле, в комнату вошла пожилая женщина с подносом. Она поставила его на стол и начала расставлять блюда.   
— Миссис Хадсон, вы еще не видели нашего гостя. Это Джон…  
Шерлок прервал свое представление хмыканьем, посмотрев на Джона.   
— Я не знаю вашей фамилии.  
Джон улыбнулся. Это был совершенно сумасшедший день.   
— Ватсон, Джон Ватсон. Как мне обращаться к вам? Мистер Холмс?  
Быстро покачав головой, тот взял чашку с кофе.  
— Когда мы дома, достаточно — Шерлок. Мистер Холмс — когда на публике.  
— Гость, говорите? — спросила миссис Хадсон. Она настороженно посмотрела на него ясными темными глазами. — О, дорогой, тогда нам нужно две спальни.  
Шерлок налил себе супа из супницы.  
— Да, разве это проблема?  
Она порицающе на него посмотрела.  
— Конечно, Шерлок! Вы ведь никогда не приводили сюда гостей. Гостевая спальня превращена в кабинет и заполнена вашими проектами.   
Хозяин дома слегка пожал плечами и посмотрел на Джона.   
— Надо устроить Джону комнату и заказать кровать. Он поживет здесь три месяца.  
— Три месяца! О, дорогой… — миссис Хадсон опять удивила Джона, и он почувствовал неловкость. Впрочем, не его дело объяснять домочадцам Шерлока про странное пари, которое тот заключил с братом. Он не знал, какие отношения их связывали.   
— Донован, вы тоже можете войти! — крикнул Шерлок в коридор и подождал, пока она не появится в гостиной. Шерлок окинул взглядом обеих женщин. — Джон — безработный солдат, раненный в плечо. Я заключил пари с Майкрофтом, что через три месяца введу его в высшее общество. Он останется в моем доме на это время, и мне нужна будет ваша помощь.  
Женщины кивнули. Похоже, они вовсе не были удивлены таким поворотом событий и не шокированы тем, что их хозяин привел домой грязного оборванца, полного имени которого даже не знал. Видимо, эксцентричность молодого аристократа была обычным делом.   
— Мы сделаем все возможное, мистер Холмс, — кивнула миссис Хадсон. — Где наш гость будет ночевать ближайшую ночь или две? Пока мы не обустроим его спальню?  
Джон вскочил.  
— Мне много не нужно. Я могу спать на диване или на ковре, если дадите одеял. Я спал в гораздо худших условиях.   
— Вздор, Джон, — Шерлок повелительно отмахнулся от этих предложений. — Моя кровать довольно большая. Уверен, мы сможем разделить ее на пару ночей.   
Он не дал Джону возразить, перейдя к обсуждению других вещей. Было очевидно, что Шерлок знал миссис Хадсон и Донован не один год и разговаривал с ними с уважением. Наконец, он отпустил их, приказав Донован объясниться с конюшим.   
Когда мужчины остались в комнате одни, Шерлок повернулся к Джону. Открыв блюдо, положил себе картофельного пюре и передал его Джону.   
— Мы едим без лишней официальности, дом ведь небольшой. Сами себя обслуживаем. Пожалуйста, ешьте столько, сколько хотите. Еды много.   
Соблазнительные запахи не давали Джону покоя с того момента, как он вошел в комнату, поэтому он охотно наполнил тарелку. Шерлок удивленно смотрел, с каким аппетитом ел Джон, время от времени предлагая ему то или иное блюдо и подливая вино. При его молчаливом одобрении, Джон наелся до отвала. Едва не застонал от удовольствия, когда почувствовал, что больше не может съесть ни единого кусочка. В жизни он никогда не ел столько вкусной еды сразу.   
Усмехнувшись, Шерлок пригласил его в гостиную, чтобы миссис Хадсон могла убрать со стола. Джон взял чашку чая, отказавшись от портвейна и сигар. Мужчины устроились в уютных креслах у камина.   
— Как вы узнали о моем плече? О том, что я был солдатом? — спросил Джон, раздираемый любопытством.   
Шерлок слегка пожал плечами.   
— Я знаю, что более наблюдателен, чем другие люди. Возможно, это результат моих занятий наукой. Я приучил себя следить за деталями, например, ваша осанка свидетельствует о военной выправке. А еще я увидел небольшую скованность, когда вы подняли руку.   
Джон кивнул.   
— Вы действительно думаете, что я могу выиграть пари? Я так далек от всех этих вещей.  
— Да, — Шерлок неторопливо посмотрел на него оценивающим взглядом светло-зеленых глаз. — Ванна и новая одежда уже сотворили чудо. Мы будем двигаться не спеша, пока вы не почувствуете уверенность. Вам нужна одежда, пошитая на заказ, уроки этикета и танцев.   
Медленно моргнув, Джон посмотрел на своего хозяина.  
— И вы хотите научить меня всему этому?  
Легкая улыбка осветила лицо Шерлока.  
— Едва ли. Я обычно не придаю большого значения социальным правилам, но знаю некоторых людей, которые могут нам помочь.   
— Вы ошеломили меня, Шерлок. Я ведь не был в Англии двадцать лет, сражаясь на континенте! Я потрясен даже вашей ванной! — сказал Джон, качая головой.   
Шерлок поднялся на ноги, загоревшись вдохновением.  
— Разве это не фантастика? Я сам разработал систему и изучал паровые машины. Слуги считают, что горячая вода — это очень удобно.   
Подавшись вперед, Джон обнаружил, что не может оторвать взгляда от Шерлока.  
— Как это работает?  
Увидев явный интерес, Шерлок пустился в подробное объяснение.  
— На кухне у нас всегда горит огонь, и вода нагревается трубами в очаге. Они питают резервуар в ванной комнате, который содержит нагретую воду. Остывшая вода возвращается по трубам и опять нагревается в котле.   
— Блестяще! — воскликнул Джон, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Вы должны как-нибудь показать мне это оборудование.   
Шерлок, казалось, обрадовался похвале.   
— Мне очень нравится принимать горячую ванну, и всегда нужно было просить миссис Хадсон или Донован принести много горячей воды. Они тоже оценили возможность использовать горячую воду для ванн и стирки.  
Джон кивнул, размышляя о возможностях.   
— Я даже решил, что надо провести трубы в каждой комнате, чтобы они отдавали тепло, тогда нужно будет меньше топить камины, — продолжил Шерлок, и завязалась долгая дискуссия.   
От тепла огня, вина и сытного ужина Джон разомлел, несмотря на интересную беседу.   
— Джон, я позову Донована, чтобы проводить вас в спальню. Сам я ложусь поздно. Пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя как дома, — Шерлок позвонил в колокольчик.   
Донован тотчас появилась и повела Джона наверх. Она дала ему просторную ночную рубашку и указала на дальнюю сторону кровати, затем ушла.   
Джон переоделся, чувствуя сонливость, но помедлил, разглядывая кровать. Не опасно ли это? Все шло слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Этим утром он пытался заработать хоть немного на еду, а сейчас ляжет в мягкую теплую постель чистым, сытым и немного пьяным.   
Проснется ли он в настойчивых руках Шерлока? Вынужден ли будет сопротивляться этому высокому и здоровому мужчине? Не было ли все произошедшее просто уловкой, чтобы усыпить бдительность Джона?   
В молодости он научился наблюдать за пороками людей и видеть их темные стороны. Временами жизнь была суровой, и люди делали все, чтобы выжить. Богатые могли проявлять бездушие по отношению к бедным, ведя себя с ними, как с насекомыми, совершенно не стоящими внимания.   
Забравшись в постель, Джон глубоко вздохнул и попытался расслабиться. Он внимательно изучал Шерлока весь вечер и видел, что тот мог быть резким в разговоре, не склонным к цветистым речам и лживым комплиментам, но, казалось, он проявлял искреннее уважение к своим людям (которые платили ему тем же), и это много значило. Он прямо смотрел в глаза Джону и производил впечатление открытого человека.  
Джон решил попытать удачи. Если у него через пару дней не будет своей спальни, значит, его взяли для определенных целей, в которых он не был заинтересован, неважно, насколько хороши при этом еда и питье. Он с удовольствием примет сложившуюся ситуацию, но сразу уйдет, если почувствует хоть что-то неладное. 

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Водопровод и канализация: в это время в Лондоне действовал водопровод с холодной проточной водой из Темзы, доступный лучшим домам. Кое-где в домах были устроены туалеты, хотя ночные горшки значения не потеряли. Мылись нечасто, так как слугам обычно приходилось нагревать воду на кухне и тащить ее в спальню за несколько приемов, к тому же многие сомневались, не вредит ли здоровью частое мытье. Паровая энергия для подачи воды только входила в использование, и я прямо вижу, как Шерлок экспериментирует с ее возможностями в своем собственном доме. 

— Донован: Салли, переодевающаяся в мужчину, чтобы быть слугой Шерлока, неким сочетанием камердинера и дворецкого, — реверанс в сторону Молли в «Безобразной невесте». Есть реальные примеры таких женщин, бывших солдатами, врачами и слугами. История Салли будет описана в следующих главах. На эту тему снят достойный фильм 2011 года «Таинственный Альберт Ноббс», в котором Гленн Клоуз играет ирландского дворецкого 19 века.


	3. Chapter 3

Проснувшись, Джон в первые минуты не мог понять, где находится. Было неестественно тихо. Комнату озарял лишь свет от тлеющих углей в камине. Сам он лежал в мягкой постели с чистым бельем и толстыми одеялами, окутывающими его теплом. Он чувствовал себя очень хорошо — согревшимся, сытым и прекрасно отдохнувшим. Это чувство было непривычным, он не помнил его со времен детства.   
Постепенно он осознал, что рядом кто-то тихо дышит, и повернулся на бок. На кровати спал человек. В слабом свете камина Шерлок выглядел юным, его лицо было спокойным и умиротворенным, а кудрявые волосы разметались по подушке. Джон подумал, что Шерлок, наверное, лет на пять моложе него самого. Самое большее, его хозяину было тридцать пять.   
Джон не заметил, когда Шерлок пришел спать, видимо, было довольно поздно. Тот лег на свою сторону кровати, как и обещал, и совсем не побеспокоил Джона.  
Какими будут последующие несколько месяцев, проведенных рядом с этим аристократом? Надо надеяться, что они поладят, и Шерлок выполнит свое обещание. Джон был готов впитать каждый урок, который ему преподадут. Чем более культурным он станет, тем легче будет найти работу. С больным плечом он не мог заниматься ручным трудом, как многие его друзья солдаты. Он подумывал о работе клерка в конторе или чем-то подобном.   
Ему выпал самый реальный шанс, в котором он нуждался — путь к новому, новая глава в книге жизни. С воодушевлением Джон встал с постели, оделся во вчерашнее платье и вышел из спальни, закрыв за собой дверь.   
Спустившись вниз, он помедлил в коридоре, не зная, куда позволено ходить. К счастью, Донован, видимо, услышала его шаги и вышла навстречу, улыбаясь.  
— Добрый день, мистер Уотсон. Вы выглядите отдохнувшим сегодня, — она проводила его в столовую и отодвинула стул. — Извольте позавтракать и ознакомиться с газетами.   
— Спасибо, Донован, — ответил Джон, ощущая неловкость от такого обращения. — Мне следует дождаться мистера Холмса, чтобы позавтракать вместе?  
Донован усмехнулась.  
— Наш хозяин редко встает раньше десяти, потому что поздно ложится спать. Вы вряд ли увидитесь с ним до ланча, так что после еды можете пойти познакомиться с библиотекой или садом.   
Кивнув, Джон принял из ее рук чашку кофе, после чего Донован ушла, и он остался один в тихой элегантной комнате. Дубовый стол был достаточно велик, чтобы за ним поместилась дюжина человек, но сейчас были сервированы лишь два места.   
Положив себе завтрак, он взял газеты, готовясь насладиться спокойным временем и поесть. В газетах писали о парламенте, который отказал просьбе принца о дополнительных средствах, о волнениях в среде рабочих на севере, обсуждали повышение налогов, чтобы сократить государственный долг от долгой войны с Францией.   
Чувствуя, что после плохих новостей ему нужно отдохнуть, Джон пошел в библиотеку, изумляясь огромному числу книг. Не зная, с чего начать, он взял какую-то небольшую книжечку и устроился в кресле у камина.  
Вскоре он уже громко смеялся, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы.  
Прозвучало порицающее хмыканье, и на страницы книги опустился кусок белой ткани. Он поднял глаза и увидел стоящего рядом Шерлока. Тот был в бриджах из оленьей кожи и темно-зеленом сюртуке.   
— Зачем это?  
Шерлок посмотрел на него без восторга.   
— Чтобы вытереть глаза. Любую мокрую часть лица. И помните, что это ваш носовой платок, а то — ваш рукав, и не путайте одно с другим, если хотите выиграть спор.   
Джон взял платок, вытер глаза и протянул обратно владельцу, но тот покачал головой и показал, чтобы Джон взял его себе.   
— Что вас так развлекло? — спросил Шерлок.  
Джон поднял темно-синие глаза, искрящиеся весельем.   
«Один очень образованный американец, с которым я познакомился в Лондоне, уверял меня, что маленький здоровый годовалый младенец, за которым был надлежащий уход, представляет собою в высшей степени восхитительное, питательное и полезное для здоровья кушанье…» — прочел он, слегка посмеиваясь.   
Шерлок тоже усмехнулся: «...независимо от того, приготовлено оно в тушёном, жареном, печёном или варёном виде», — закончил он цитату. — Если вам понравился Джонатан Свифт, прочтите также «Путешествие Гулливера». Этот роман — сплошная сатира.   
Джон отложил книгу, когда Шерлок сел напротив.  
— С нетерпением жду возможности его прочесть.  
— Я пригласил к нам на обед старого друга семьи. Она лучше меня знает лондонское общество и поможет нам разработать план на последующие месяцы, — объяснил Шерлок.   
В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь, и они услышали, как Донован приветствует гостя. Через несколько минут в библиотеку вошла привлекательная женщина с темными волосами.  
— Молли, — Шерлок встал, подошел к молодой женщине и подвел ее к Джону. — Джон, это Молли Хупер. Ее семья владеет соседним поместьем, мы выросли вместе. Молли, это Джон Уотсон, человек, о котором я говорил тебе в моем письме.   
Джон повторил действия Шерлока и встал, когда тот подвел даму, но сейчас он чувствовал неловкость, не зная, как себя вести.  
— Добрый день, мисс Хупер.  
Она ласково улыбнулась и с симпатией посмотрела на него большими карими глазами. Сев на диван, сняла перчатки и положила их рядом с ридикюлем.   
— Пожалуйста, можете звать меня Молли.  
Донован принесла поднос с чаем, и все стали пить горячий напиток. Тонкая фарфоровая чашка была слишком хрупкой и легкой для рук Джона. Он сделал большой глоток, потому что во рту пересохло от волнения, но только обжег язык.   
— Что ты думаешь, Молли? Могу я за три месяца обучить Джона, чтобы он соответствовал всем требованиям общества? — спросил Шерлок, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
Молли критически осмотрела Джона.   
— Нужно будет много работать, но я думаю, что все получится.  
Шерлок улыбнулся ей с довольным видом, и Джон увидел, что девушка покраснела, смущенно опустив глаза. «Ого, да она заинтересована в нем». Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, пытаясь понять его отношение к Молли, но увидел лишь спокойную дружбу.  
— Надо было видеть его вчера! Неряшливая, разодранная одежда, полный беспорядок на голове и жуткая вонь… Донован сотворил чудо, — сказал Шерлок.  
Джон ощутил неловкость, смутившись от своей ничтожности.   
— Шерлок, ты не должен говорить таких грубых вещей, — укоризненно заметила Молли, кидая на Джона извиняющийся взгляд. — Пожалуйста, извините Шерлока. Он всю жизнь ведет себя как невоспитанный, испорченный ребенок и никогда не думает о чувствах других людей, когда говорит.   
Не обидевшись на это заявление, Шерлок кивнул:  
— Да, именно поэтому я рассчитываю на помощь Молли. Она гораздо более тактична, чем я. Следуйте ее примеру, а не моему. Итак, что, по твоему мнению, мы должны сделать?  
— Мы должны попытаться обучить его всему, что нужно джентльмену. Чем больше он будет знать, тем лучше он впишется в общество, тем более естественно будет поддерживать разговор. Вижу, ты занялся с ним чтением, — Молли кивнула на томик рядом с Джоном.   
Шерлок согласно хмыкнул.   
— Да, мы будем читать много книг на самые разные темы. И газеты каждый день, конечно.   
Взгляд больших карих глаз вновь обратился к Джону. Молли слегка наклонила голову, пристально разглядывая Уотсона. Тот смутился.   
— Трудно понять, что у вас за акцент. Откуда вы, Джон?  
— Я вырос здесь, в Ист-Энде, но в армии служил с выходцами из самых разных мест Англии. Меня дразнили за мой акцент, и я старался говорить, как другие, — ответил он.   
Она кивнула.   
— Донован хорошо постарался, но нам нужна одежда, сшитая на заказ. Кроме того, бриджи уже не носят, а предпочитают панталоны. Может, тебе тоже стоит об этом подумать?   
Молли задержалась взглядом на бриджах, облегающих мускулистые ноги Шерлока.   
Джон улыбнулся про себя, наблюдая за ними. Чувства Молли были как на ладони, а Шерлок словно ничего не замечал. Он со всеми женщинами так себя вел? Неудивительно, что он до сих пор холост.   
Шерлок состроил гримасу.  
— Это так необходимо?  
— Да, — твердо сказала Молли, глядя на Шерлока с вызовом. — Ты, в конце концов, выведешь Джона в свет, и тоже должен выглядеть модно.   
— Вывести Джона в свет? Я всего лишь собираюсь через три месяца привести его в Олмакс, — возразил Шерлок.  
Слегка закатив глаза, Молли вздохнула.  
— Едва ли ты сможешь все это время держать Джона дома взаперти. Он должен познакомиться с Лондоном и обществом. Ему нужна практика в общении с людьми, а не только знакомство с твоей наукой.   
Шерлок вздохнул, признавая поражение.   
— Хорошо, хорошо. Мы будем следовать твоему плану. Уверен, ты хочешь, чтобы мы победили Майкрофта, так же сильно, как и я.  
Молли кивнула, подошла к столу и взяла лист бумаги.  
— Конечно! Какая еще причина у меня может быть?   
Они составили длинный список вещей, которые Джону нужно было освоить, а он усмехался, видя, с каким воодушевлением Молли предлагала свою помощь. Она хотела помочь с уроками хороших манер и выбором одежды, была готова сопровождать его в театры и сады Воксхолл.   
Молли казалась немного моложе Шерлока, наверное, ей было около двадцати семи. Он еще мало знал об обществе, но достаточно, чтобы знать — незамужняя леди в таком возрасте считалась старой девой. Было ясно, что Молли ведет свою игру, и ее заинтересованность в пари имела ясную причину. В ее глазах сияла такая решительность, что Джон не удивился бы, если ко времени бала в Олмаксе ее руку украшало бы обручальное кольцо от Шерлока. 

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Носовой платок: комментарий Шерлока о носовых платках и рукавах – заимствован из «Моей прекрасной леди».

— «Скромное предложение»: Джонатан Свифт опубликовал это эссе анонимно в 1729 году. Полное название «Скромное предложение, имеющее целью не допустить, чтобы дети бедняков в Ирландии были в тягость своим родителям или своей родине, и, напротив, сделать их полезными для общества». Сатирическая часть предполагала, что обедневшие ирландцы могут облегчить свои экономические проблемы, продавая своих детей в качестве пищи для богатых джентльменов и дам.   
Его шедевром считается «Путешествие Гулливера», опубликованное в 1726 году. 

— Мужская мода: бриджи (брюки чуть ниже колена, которые носились с чулками) были популярны в 18 веке. К периоду Регентства больше в моде были панталоны — плотные брюки в полный рост со штрипками. Более широкие брюки стали популярными после 1810 года.

— Молли: Я сделала ее на 7 лет моложе Шерлока, двадцатисемилетней. Ее образ основан на персонаже Энн Эллиот из романа Джейн Остин «Доводы рассудка» (1817).


	4. Chapter 4

Джон посмотрел на большого зверя, на его раздувающиеся ноздри и огромные черные глаза, и покачал головой, отступая.  
— Нет, нет…  
— Пойдемте, Джон… — увещевал его бархатный баритон, доносившийся из-за спины, большая рука опустилась на его плечо. Шерлок подошел и встал рядом. — Я знаю, сначала это страшновато, но думаю, вы быстро освоитесь.  
Он потрепал по красно-гнедой шее, и животное переступило с ноги на ногу, издав низкий звук, от которого Джон попятился.   
— Все в порядке, мистер Уотсон, действительно в порядке. Хикори — настоящий джентльмен. Покормите его морковкой, и станете ему вечным другом.   
Конюший, Билл, протянул Джону упомянутый овощ и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
Неуверенно взяв морковь, Джон протянул ее коню. Хикори фыркнул и качнул огромной головой, разинув пасть с огромными зубами прямо у руки Джона. Тот уронил морковь и с криком отпрыгнул.   
Шерлок, посмеиваясь, поднял морковь с земли и подошел к Джону.  
— Я помогу вам, — он передал ему морковь, затем взял руку Джона в свою. Протянул сплетенные руки к морде коня, разговаривая с ним успокаивающим голосом, и тот мягко ухватил зубами морковку и захрустел ею.   
Шерлок слегка подтолкнул Джона, чтобы тот встал между ним и конем, и поднял их руки, чтобы погладить мягкую шею Хикори.   
— Вот так, так. Позвольте ему узнать вашу руку, ваш запах. Лошади чувствуют страх, поэтому нужно уметь рядом с ними расслабляться.   
Сердце Джона все еще стучало быстро, но дышать он стал ровнее, когда немного успокоился и стал получать удовольствие от ощущения мягкого и теплого тела животного. Конь стоял смирно, а Шерлок продолжал что-то успокаивающе говорить. Звук его голоса подействовал на Джона так же, как на Хикори — он расслабился окончательно.  
— А теперь попробуйте сесть в седло, — твердо сказал Шерлок, отступая назад и оценивая высоту стремени. — Сможете вдеть одну ногу в стремя, подтянуться и перекинуть другую через коня? Билл удержит Хикори на месте.  
Джон вздохнул, зная, что из этого ничего не выйдет. Молли и Шерлок решили, что Джон должен научиться ездить верхом, утверждая, что все джентльмены это умеют. К тому же Шерлок не имел собственного выезда, и было удобнее перемещаться по городу на лошади, чем все время брать наемные экипажи.   
Джон кивнул и ухватился за луку седла, вдевая левую ногу в стремя. Шерлок стоял позади, пока Джон с неловкостью пытался сделать то, что другие, как он видел, делали легко и непринужденно. Сильно оттолкнувшись, он перенес вес и опустился на спину коня тяжело, да еще не по центру седла.   
Руки Шерлока помогли ему найти опору. Джон сместился в седле и утвердился.   
— Неплохо для первой попытки, мистер Уотсон, — кивнул Билли.  
Обойдя коня сзади, Шерлок приподнял правую ногу Джона и вдел ее в стремя. Его рука так и осталась на колене Джона.   
— Удобны ли стремена?   
Джон с трудом дышал и ни в чем не был уверен, кроме того, что сидит на высокой лошади. Бриджи для верховой езды были довольно тонкими, и он ощущал тепло руки Шерлока. Этот жар взметнулся вверх по ноге.   
— Да, все хорошо.  
Взяв повод у Билла, Шерлок перекинул его через голову Хикори.  
— Протяните руку.   
Джон протянул руку в перчатке, и Шерлок продел кожаный ремешок между мизинцем и безымянным пальцем, положив остальное на ладонь.  
— Теперь сожмите руку.   
Шерлок вскочил на своего коня и продемонстрировал, как надо действовать поводьями. Джон попытался повторить, послав Хикори шагом по заднему двору, а Билли пошел рядом. Вскоре конь двигался мягкой поступью, и напряжение Джона стало ослабевать. Хикори оказался спокойным и терпеливым.  
— А теперь смотрите, как я спешиваюсь, и попробуйте повторить, — сказал Шерлок, останавливая своего вороного коня. Джон внимательно смотрел, как тот высвобождал правую ногу из стремени, наклонялся вперед, грациозно переносил ногу через коня и опускался на землю.  
Джон повторил эти движения, и вскоре стоял на твердой земле, довольный и уставший. Даже такой недолгий урок напряг редко используемые мышцы.  
Шерлок усмехнулся, когда Джон передал поводья Билли, и подошел к нему.   
— С каждым днем мы будем заниматься немного дольше, и ваше тело привыкнет. Почему бы теперь вам не принять горячую ванну? Она прекрасно поможет мышцам.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Джон. Он обычно соглашался с предложениями Шерлока и его помощников, доверяя их знаниям и опыту. Может быть, это было отчасти из-за долгих лет солдатской службы, когда он только и делал, что подчинялся приказам.   
Шерлок снова сел на коня, его горячий жеребец загарцевал на месте.  
— Выведу Самсона на прогулку в парк. Увидимся за ужином.

\---

— Шерлок, сиди спокойно! — засмеялась Молли, сердито посмотрев на озорника.  
Закатив глаза, Шерлок вернулся в нужную позу.  
— Прекрасно! Еще десять минут, и рисунок получится лучше.   
Джон встал за спиной Молли, наблюдая, как ее кисть скользит по бумаге и создает образ Шерлока.   
— Как замечательно, Молли!  
— Это потому, что она рисовала меня десятки раз, — пробормотал Шерлок скучающим тоном. — Представьте себе, как она устала от этого лица.  
Джон перевел взгляд с рисунка на натурщика — Молли нашла идеальный тон зеленого шалфея, сумев отразить в глазах портрета недюжинный интеллект и остроумие оригинала.   
— Почти всегда я рисовала его за книгой. Он тогда сидел неподвижно и не жаловался, — Молли посмотрела на Джона, — а сейчас я хотела сделать первый рисунок, когда он в панталонах.   
Джон смотрел, как она рисует, и бросал взгляды на Шерлока с полным на то правом. На Шерлоке были новые бежевые панталоны и черные сапоги для верховой езды, этот стиль подчеркивал его длинные и мускулистые ноги. Жилет одного цвета с панталонами, с едва заметным рисунком, облегал стройный торс. Черный фрак и белая рубашка контрастировали с темно-красным платком, завязанным вокруг шеи. Молодой аристократ носил новую одежду с такой легкостью, будто в ней родился. Джон был одет так же, но чувствовал себя хоть и комфортно, но немного скованно. Последние две недели он хорошо ел и уже не выглядел таким изможденным. От полноценного сна и ежедневных прогулок по паркам, вдали от убогих трущоб, к нему возвращалась былая сила.   
Шерлок усмехнулся, глядя на свои новомодные брюки до щиколоток.  
— Похоже, этот стиль оставит без работы всю чулочную промышленность. Посмотрите, что с людьми делает переменчивая мода.   
— Дело в машинах, которые берут на себя часть работы и производят больше продукции с менее квалифицированными рабочими, — поправил его Джон ( _см. примечание о луддитах_ ).   
Молли посмотрела на Джона, оторвавшись от мольберта.   
— Пострадали многие семьи, занятые в текстильной промышленности. Столько безработных, особенно на севере! — добавил он.   
— Это грустно, но не думаю, что это оправдывает оружие в их руках и демонстрации по столице, — сказал Шерлок, беря в руки газету.  
Джон оглядел роскошную комнату, посмотрел на Шерлока и Молли, одетых в прекрасную одежду, пьющих чай и наслаждающихся булочками. Они никогда не знали бедности.  
— Люди в отчаянии. Они просто хотят работать и кормить своих детей. Правительство поступает слишком сурово, вешая и обезглавливая протестующих ( _см. примечание про Пентричское восстание_ ).   
Шерлок отложил газету и посмотрел на Джона.   
— Я не согласен. Люди должны приспосабливаться к изменяющимся временам. Тревитик провел успешное испытание безлошадной кареты десять лет назад. Что, если она приобретет популярность, и мы перестанем ездить на лошадях? Правительство должно будет поддерживать всех, кто разводит, продает и ухаживает за лошадьми, если коней больше не будет?   
— Полно, Шерлок. Ты же сам видишь, что перемены иногда происходят слишком быстро. Людям нужно время, чтобы приспособиться, переучиться или переехать в другое место, — заметила Молли, продолжая работать над рисунком тонкими штрихами.   
Джон перевел взгляд с Молли на Шерлока, ощущая флер привязанности между ними. Она провела с Шерлоком и Джоном много дней, обедая и ужиная, показывая Джону, как должны есть джентльмены. Впереди было постижение использования столовых приборов и изысканного умения вести себя за столом. А еще были некоторые хитрые блюда, например, омары, когда Джон терял терпение в попытках изящно действовать ножом и хотел бы просто сорвать скорлупу и насладиться этим изумительным мясом.   
Молли помогла обоим одеться по последней моде. Со своим художественным вкусом, она подобрала приглушенные нейтральные тона в сочетании с более яркими деталями, например, с алым платком Шерлока. К счастью, Донован каждый день помогала Джону одеваться, и ему не надо было беспокоиться, правильно ли он одет.   
Несмотря на то, что Молли была очень изысканной и флиртовала с Шерлоком, он по-прежнему относился к ней лишь с братской привязанностью. Джон дал себе слово, что присмотрит Молли хорошую партию, когда окажется в обществе.   
Завтра они собирались впервые вывести Джона в свет. Шерлок хотел взять его с собой на лекцию в Королевском обществе и представить его нескольким друзьям и коллегам. Сделать первый шаг, чтобы посмотреть, как Джон будет себя ощущать, и какие острые углы могут проявиться в дальнейшем. Джон нервничал и был в предвкушении.   
— Все, Шерлок, я закончила, — Молли отложила кисть и повела плечами.   
Джон посмотрел на завершенный рисунок.  
— Очень хорошая работа, Молли. Вы прекрасно его изобразили.   
Шерлок подошел к мольберту, критически оценивая рисунок.   
— Нос слишком большой. Неужели мои волосы такие кудрявые?   
Молли засмеялась.  
— Ты не одобрил ни одной моей картины. Придется рисовать тебя снова и снова, пока всё не получится, как надо.   
Пожав плечами, она бросила рисунок в корзину для мусора, и начала новый, собираясь изобразить пейзаж за окном.   
После обеда Джон вытащил акварель из корзины и отнес в свою комнату, вложив в книгу, подаренную Шерлоком. Пусть не идеальный, этот рисунок будет напоминать ему о друзьях. 

\---

Джон читал в постели, когда услышал знакомый шум в коридоре. Дверь в спальне Шерлока тихо стукнула. Так случалось почти каждую ночь в одно и то же время, но сегодня Джон был намерен удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
Потушив лампу, Джон быстро надел пальто и ботинки и бесшумно вышел в коридор, прислушиваясь. Он услышал, как Шерлок вышел из задней двери, и бросился вниз по ступенькам, чтобы его догнать.  
За многие годы он отточил умение держаться в тени и бесшумно следовать за человеком, держась достаточно далеко, чтобы его не обнаружили. Теперь у него было больше сил, чем в последний раз, когда он преследовал вора, поэтому он легко успевал за Шерлоком.   
С удивлением он увидел, что Шерлок направляется в бедную часть города. Тот шел извилистыми переулками, и Джон вынужден был приблизиться. Один раз он чуть не потерял его, но затем заметил его входящим по лестнице в подвальную квартиру с отдельным входом. Еще более удивительным было то, что Шерлок не постучался, а вытащил ключ и отпер им дверь.   
Джон ждал. Почему Шерлок каждую ночь уходил из дома в такое позднее время, когда все спят? Почему он пришел в эту крошечную дешевую квартирку? Неужели у него была подруга, с которой он не мог встречаться в обществе?  
Это предположение имело смысл. Шерлок был замкнутым человеком, и люди не удивлялись тому, что он не посещал многие светские мероприятия и не был женат. Однако у него могли быть тайные отношения для удовлетворения эмоциональных и телесных потребностей. Была ли эта женщина там, в квартире, или она сейчас придет?  
Джон удачно устроился — он мог видеть и дверь, и окружающую местность. Занавески были задернуты, и он не знал, что происходит внутри.   
Кто-то в длинном пальто появился из-за угла и тихо постучал в дверь. Шерлок быстро отворил, и на гостя упал луч света. Билл, конюший, кивнул Шерлоку, зашел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Джон начал перебирать в голове варианты того, что могли делать эти двое в таком месте. Были ли они тайными любовниками? Встречи между мужчинами карались законом, поэтому неудивительно, что все держалось в строжайшем секрете, да еще они были из разных социальных слоев. Может, Шерлока это возбуждало — встречаться с человеком из низшего общества? Трудно было совместить эти предположения с тем Шерлоком, которого он знал.  
Не прошло и пяти минут, как двое мужчин вышли из квартиры и пошли по переулку. Джон последовал за ними, заметив, что Шерлок сменил свою хорошую одежду на грязные тряпки и натянул на волосы кепку. Куда они шли? Джон со страхом подумал, что, должно быть, происходит что-то ужасное. Они не пошли бы так далеко, если бы просто хотели скрыться.  
Попетляв по улочкам, они пришли к парку, где Билл вытащил из-за кустов деревянную тележку, затем продолжили свой путь. Мужчины не разговаривали и шли быстро.   
Джон спрятался, когда они остановились и начали вытаскивать лопаты из мешка, лежавшего на тележке. Шерлок и Билл начали быстро копать, отбрасывая землю на кусок мешковины, расстеленный по земле. Спустя десять минут Билл прыгнул в яму и начал там возиться. Шерлок огляделся, но Джона, спрятавшегося за деревом, не увидел и кивнул слуге. Раздался приглушенный стук чего-то деревянного, потом Шерлок наклонился к Биллу и поднял большой предмет.  
С ужасом Джон понял, что это была мертвая женщина, которую вытащили из гроба. Шерлок снял с нее одежду, бросил своему помощнику и обернул тело мешковиной. Билл вылез из могилы, мужчины закидали яму землей и утрамбовали ее.   
Вдвоем они уложили свой отвратительный трофей на тележку, сложили лопаты в мешок и осмотрелись. Не прошло и двадцати минут, как мужчины пустились в обратный путь, в свою убогую квартиру.   
Билл помог Шерлоку снести мешок в квартиру и моментально ушел, чтобы спрятать тележку. Шерлок остался один в темной ночи, скрывающей его мрачное дело.   
Джон караулил на своем месте, но Билл не вернулся. Лишь после четырех появился Шерлок, одетый в обычную одежду, запер дверь квартиры и быстро пошел домой. 

\---

Лежа в постели, Джон не мог заснуть до рассвета. Образы прошедшей ночи снова и снова всплывали перед его глазами. Он пытался найти хоть какой-нибудь смысл в происшедшем. Существовало ли вообще разумное объяснение увиденному? Шерлок принес в квартиру обнаженную мертвую женщину, недавно похороненную, и пробыл с ней несколько часов. Что он с ней делал? Предположения вызывали у Джона тошноту.   
Несомненно, Шерлок и Билл делали это раньше. В их действиях не было видно ни малейшей неуверенности. Они работали быстро и слаженно, осуществляя свое грязное намерение. За последние несколько недель Джон слышал, как Шерлок ночью уходил и приходил домой несколько раз. Это было его привычкой — отсутствовать дома по нескольку часов, спать до десяти утра, а затем совершенно нормально проводить день.   
Джон не знал, что беспокоило его больше — то, свидетелем чему он был сегодня ночью, или то, что это сделал человек, которого он считал своим другом. 

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Луддиты: участники стихийных протестов первой четверти XIX века против внедрения машин в ходе промышленной революции в Англии. С точки зрения луддитов, машины вытесняли из производства людей, что приводило к технологической безработице. Часто протест выражался в погромах и разрушении машин и оборудования. Луддиты считали своим предводителем некоего Неда Лудда, также известного как «Король Лудд» или «Генерал Лудд», которому приписывалось уничтожение двух чулочных станков, производивших дешёвые чулки и подрывавших дела опытных вязальщиц, и чья подпись стоит на Манифесте рабочих того времени. Исторически не подтверждено, существовал ли Нед Лудд или нет.

— Пентричское восстание (Pentrich Rising) (1817), выступление безработных в Дербишире, Англия. Толпа около двухсот человек из Пентрича и близлежащих деревень, возглавляемая трикотажником Д. Брандретом и вооруженная пиками, серпами, несколькими ружьями, выступила в поход на Ноттингем, чтобы заявить о своем тяжелом положении. Провокатору обманом удалось убедить Брандрета, что их поход является частью одного большого общенационального восстания. Участники марша были разогнаны с помощью кавалерийского отряда, а сам Брандрет скрылся. Позже он был выдан властям и казнен вместе с двумя своими сподвижниками.

— Безлошадные кареты: так раньше назывались автомобили. В 1803 году в Лондоне был продемонстрирован первый безлошадный экипаж, который построил Ричард Тревитик. Это была повозка, движимая паровой силой. Она выглядела довольно огромной и громоздкой. Спустя десятилетия мощность пара стала использоваться в поездах, лодках и машинах. Автомобили стали широко использоваться в 1890-х годах, когда был разработан двигатель внутреннего сгорания, работающий на бензине.


	5. Chapter 5

— Сегодняшняя лекция обещает быть очень интересной, — Шерлок сидел на переднем сиденье наемного экипажа и покачивал ногой. Он напомнил Джону собаку, которая рвалась с поводка. — Доктор Бланделл представит свои теории о переливании крови.   
Джон кивнул из вежливости и повернулся к окну. Он плохо спал и проснулся поздно, когда Донован принесла ему поднос с чаем и булочками. Сбитый с толку, Джон так и не поговорил с Шерлоком.  
Впрочем, он не знал, что и сказать. Образы прошедшей ночи крутились в голове. Он продолжал сравнивать того Шерлока в неряшливой одежде и кепке, вносящего тело в квартиру, с этим прекрасно одетым джентльменом.  
Экипаж остановился около Сомерсет-Хауса. Войдя в северное крыло, Шерлок прошел в залы Королевского общества, приветствуя многих из собравшихся кратким «здравствуйте» или кивком головы.   
Он остановился перед пожилым мужчиной с серебристыми седыми волосами и усами.  
— Доктор Кларк, позвольте представить вам моего друга мистера Уотсона. Он первый раз пришел на лекцию в Обществе.  
Джон обменялся приветствием и простыми любезностями с этим господином, мысленно поблагодарив Молли за ее уроки. Доктор Кларк ничуть не усомнился в его манерах.  
— Вы слышали грустную новость, мистер Холмс? Доктора Бланделла в последний момент вызвали к пациентке, и его лекцию заменили, — объяснил доктор Кларк.  
Двери в зал открыли, мужчины начали заходить внутрь и занимать места.   
Шерлок покачал головой, садясь рядом с доктором. Джон сел по другую руку от Шерлока.   
— Ох, как это плохо. Надеюсь, он прочтет ее в другой раз. Я хотел бы расспросить его о свертывании крови.  
Слушатели расселись по местам, зал заполнился почти полностью. Вышел мужчина и подтвердил то, что уже сказал доктор Кларк. Он сообщил, что член Общества, мистер Андерсон, любезно согласился сегодня выступить. Шерлок простонал и разочарованно откинулся на спинку стула.   
— Джон, пожалуйста, не судите об Обществе по тому, что вы сейчас увидите. Андерсон — признанный идиот, — прошептал Шерлок Джону на ухо.  
Такое мнение разожгло любопытство Джона, тем более что люди на сцене выкатили несколько тележек с инструментами. Все были без пальто, но в фартуках поверх одежды и с рукавами, закатанными до локтей. Спустя несколько минут выкатили каталку, под белой простыней безошибочно угадывались контуры тела.   
Джон порадовался, что с утра легко позавтракал, когда огромное подвесное зеркало опустили над телом и наклонили под определенным углом. Его желудок сжался, когда к каталке подошел мужчина, одетый так же, как и остальные, и отбросил простыню.  
На каталке лежало обнаженное тело женщины лет пятидесяти. Ее лицо было закрыто небольшим куском ткани.   
— Добрый день, джентльмены. Сегодня мы исследуем тело этой немолодой женщины в поисках причин смерти, а также других отклонений, — быстро произнес мистер Андерсон. Он оглядел аудиторию и взял в руки скальпель.   
Джон затаил дыхание, когда этот человек сделал Y-образный разрез на груди, описывая в деталях то, что делал. Женщина умерла недавно, как мог судить Джон по своему опыту на полях сражений. Тем не менее, этот небрежный способ, которым мистер Андерсон вскрывал человеческую плоть, хладнокровно сопровождая свои действия описанием, вызвал у него отвращение.   
Посмотрев на Шерлока, Джон увидел, что тот раздражен и скучает, но вовсе не шокирован происходящим на сцене. Изредка тот издавал возмущенные восклицания и переговаривался с доктором Кларком по поводу безграмотных действий Андерсона или его упущений.   
Впрочем, вся толпа хорошо одетых джентльменов, казалось, очень внимательно следила за этой чудовищной демонстрацией. Никто не возмущался и не проявлял отвращения.   
Джон смотрел куда угодно, только не на кровавое месиво на каталке, и мечтал, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Ему очень хотелось выбраться наружу и вдохнуть свежего воздуха.   
Шерлок вдруг напрягся, и Джон посмотрел, что вызвало такую реакцию. Проследив за его взглядом, Джон увидел, что Шерлок внимательно смотрит на женское лицо. Ткань соскользнула с него, и один из помощников быстро ее поправил.   
К счастью, демонстрация в скором времени завершилась. Шерлок, наконец, увидел, как измучился Джон, не задержался с долгими прощаниями и вывел его на улицу.   
— Приношу извинения за то, что подверг вас этому зрелищу, Джон, — сказал Шерлок мрачно, когда они ехали домой в экипаже. — Работа Андерсона скальпелем лишена какой бы то ни было утонченности.   
— Это, это… — Джон тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь подобрать слова, — такого рода вещи, когда разрезают женщину… это то, что часто делают в обществе?  
Брови Шерлока поползли вверх.  
— Да. Возможно, я должен был лучше подготовить вас, но я думал, что мы идем слушать лекцию доктора-акушера. Если бы я знал, что демонстрацию будет проводить Андерсон, мы пришли бы в другой раз. Он является олицетворением того, что принижает Королевское общество, позорит величественную историю и таких мыслителей, как сэр Исаак Ньютон.   
Джон отвернулся к окну, затем посмотрел на мужчину, которого начал считать своим другом.  
— Вы тоже это делаете, не так ли?   
Несмотря на охвативший его ужас, он должен был знать. Во время демонстрации в Обществе его вдруг поразило неприятное осознание.   
Шерлок заметил состояние своего друга, и лицо его стало серьезным.   
— Джон, вам следует понять…   
В этот момент экипаж остановился, и Шерлок вынужден был прервать свое объяснение, чтобы расплатиться с кучером.  
Он последовал за Джоном в гостиную.  
— Члены Общества — натурфилософы, люди науки, Джон. Мы все объединены общим интересом — понять, как устроен мир. Мы задаем вопросы и сами ставим опыты. Sapere aude.  
Джон повернулся и посмотрел в лицо Шерлоку.  
— Что это значит?  
— Дерзай знать, — просто ответил Шерлок, его зеленые глаза изучали Джона. — Вы встали позже обычного и все утро молчали. Вы сам не свой, Джон.   
Усмехнувшись, тот отвернулся и подошел к окну, глядя на начинающийся дождь. Погода соответствовала его мрачному настроению.   
— Вы тоже, оказывается, не тот человек, которого я знал. Последние события заставляют меня задаться вопросом, а знаю ли я вас вообще.  
Шерлок сел на стул и нахмурился, наблюдая, как Джон ходит взад и вперед.   
— Джон, вас что-то беспокоит, это очевидно. Сядьте и расскажите мне, что случилось, — он махнул рукой в сторону дивана.   
Не обратив внимания на этот жест, Джон остановился и посмотрел на своего хозяина.   
— Я видел вас прошлой ночью, Шерлок, — он внимательно наблюдал за выражением лица Шерлока, ища признаки уверток или отрицания.   
Медленно моргнув, Шерлок замер, его глаза тоже искали ответы на лице Джона.  
— Прошлой ночью?  
— Да. Мне стало интересно, куда вы уходите каждой ночью, и я за вами последовал. Видел вашу маленькую убогую квартирку, видел вашу прогулку с Биллом, видел то, что вы привезли в мешке, — ответил Джон без обиняков, желая, чтобы Шерлок узнал о его открытии. И желая увидеть реакцию.  
Шерлок не отвел взгляда и не устыдился. Он пренебрежительно пожал плечами.   
— Вы могли бы просто спросить меня, Джон.   
Джон позволил себе еще раз усмехнуться.   
— И вы признались бы, что грабите могилы и оскверняете тела?  
Шерлок встал со стула с оскорбленным видом.  
— Вряд ли я мог признаться бы в том, чего не делал, Джон.   
— Я видел, как вы раскопали могилу и вытащили из нее мертвую женщину. Я видел, как вы принесли ее тело в квартиру. Как вы это называете? — Джон почти кричал, глядя на Шерлока с противоположного конца комнаты. — Вы отрицаете, что делали это?  
Шерлок фыркнул и снова сел на стул.  
— Конечно, нет. Но если вы все видели, то, должно быть, заметили, что мы оставили в могиле ее одежду и все вещи.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— И что это значит?  
— По закону мы не расхитители могил. Мы не взяли ее драгоценности и вообще ничего не взяли, — сказал Шерлок сухо. Он сидел спокойно, не выказывая признаков угрызений совести или вины.   
Джон опустился на диван, потирая руками лицо.  
— Вы взяли тело, Шерлок, — устало произнес он.  
Тот опять пожал плечами.  
— Вы говорите так, будто это преступление, но разве есть пострадавшие? Женщина мертва. Друзья и родственники устроили ей достойные похороны и оставили гнить в земле. Даже с духовной точки зрения, большинство религий посчитало бы, что душа покинула ее останки.   
— Значит, вы считаете приемлемым выкопать ее тело и делать с ним все, что вам заблагорассудится? — спросил Джон, удивляясь спокойному поведению Шерлока.   
— Погодите, оставьте в покое то, что вы сегодня видели в Обществе. Это был жестокий, отвратительный опыт. Истинные мужи науки ищут понимания, и мы можем получить его только через тщательное изучение человеческого тела. Мы стремимся продвинуть медицину, предотвратить страдания и смерть в молодом возрасте. Доктор Бланделл должен был сегодня рассказывать о женщинах, которые потеряли в родах слишком много крови, и он перелил им кровь от мужей. Он спас этим их жизни, Джон. Спас молодых матерей, которые будут жить и растить детей, — Шерлок говорил с воодушевлением.   
Джон встал. Его мысли и чувства путались. Он подошел к окну и посмотрел на мокрую улицу. Слова Шерлока имели смысл, и он мог понять его точку зрения, но вся эта ситуация до сих пор его беспокоила.   
Он вздохнул, поворачиваясь к мужчине, сидящему неподвижно.  
— Если это так полезно для всех, почему вы крадетесь посреди глухой ночи, чтобы это сделать, почему снимаете квартиру в той части города? Возможно, нет четко определенного законом наказания за похищение тел из могилы, но вы не рассказываете об этом всем и каждому, — Джон глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя опустошение. Эмоциональное истощение. — Я не знаю, смогу ли жить в этом доме, общаясь с вами, зная, чем вы занимаетесь.  
Шерлок подскочил в беспокойстве.   
— Джон, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не торопитесь и подумайте. Я знаю, это шокировало вас, но я хочу, чтобы вы остались. Мы продвинулись так далеко… — он умолк, когда увидел, что Джон не уступает.   
Тот вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, Шерлок, — он направился к двери. — Я иду в свою комнату. Мне нужно время все обдумать.   
— Но миссис Хадсон скоро накроет к ужину, — возразил Шерлок.  
Несмотря на то, что Джон сегодня почти не ел, мысль об ужине заставила желудок сжаться.   
— Я не голоден.  
Он вышел из гостиной и медленно направился к своей комнате. 

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Доктор Джеймс Бланделл: окончил медицинский факультет Эдинбурского университета в 1813 году и начал читать лекции о физиологии и акушерству в Лондоне через год. В 1818 году он ввел четыре унции крови мужа женщине, которая потеряла много крови во время родов. Это было первое успешное переливание крови в мире. Дальнейшие его попытки были успешными только в половине случаев, поскольку группы крови были установлены лишь в 1901 году австрийским иммунологом Карлом Ландштейнером.

— Лондонское королевское общество: было основано в 1660 году и имело целью продвижение и поддержку науки. Сэр Исаак Ньютон был президентом общества с 1703 по 1723 год. Члены общества консультировали правительство с середины восемнадцатого века. К 1800-м годам в нем насчитывалось около 600 членов, но лишь около 100 публиковались в научном журнале, а остальные использовали общество для политических связей. В 1830 году были проведены реформы, которые установили членство только на основе научных достижений. Сегодня в обществе насчитывается 1600 членов и ему предоставляется правительством 47 миллионов фунтов стерлингов в год для научных исследований. 

— Ученый: это слово появилось в 1834 году, до этого исследователей называли натурфилософами или людьми науки. ( _Автором термина «учёный» (англ. scientist) считается английский философ Уильям Уэвелл, п.п._ ).

— Анатомия: это была популярная тема в медицине и науке в ту эпоху. В Лондоне и Эдинбурге было много школ, предлагающих курсы по анатомии. 

— Эпоха просвещения и научная революция: В течение 1700-х годов существовало интеллектуальное и философское движение, которое доминировало в мире идей в Европе. Разум рассматривался как первичный источник власти и законности, и приводил к продвижению идеалов, таких как свобода, прогресс, терпимость, братство, конституционное правительство и отделение церкви и государства. Научный метод проведения экспериментов зародился в этот период; стремление провести опыты своими руками для того, чтобы результаты были воспроизведены другими и их воспринимали бы как истинные. _Sapere aude_ — латинская фраза, означающая «дерзай знать», которая выражала идею того времени. 

— Расхитители могил: В Англии того времени разграблением могил считалась кража личных вещей или артефактов. Изъятие трупа считалось «похищением трупов», проступком в общем праве, а не уголовным преступлением, и наказывалось штрафом или заключением под стражу, а не казнью или ссылкой. Власти, как правило, игнорировали эти проступки.


	6. Chapter 6

На следующее утро Джон вновь проснулся позже обычного, ощущая усталость, потому что мысли не дали ему выспаться.   
Перевернувшись на спину, он увидел, что день был ясным и солнечным. Солнце и зеленая листва, казалось, смеялись над его проблемами.   
В этом доме все было так уютно: мягкая постель, горячие ванны, чистые одежды и вкусная еда! Общество милых людей — Донован, миссис Хадсон, Молли. И знание того, что его дни будут наполнены приятными занятиями — чтением, уроками верховой езды, прогулками в красивых парках и музыкой.   
За прошедший месяц он легко приспособился к такой жизни. Неужели он действительно готов бросить все это ради своих убеждений? Он может провести в доме Шерлока еще два месяца, получить деньги и шанс на лучшее будущее. Если он сейчас уйдет, то в лучшем случае, получит лишь свою новую одежду.   
Неужели так трудно будет не обращать внимания на то, чем занимается Шерлок по ночам? Да и что такого плохого делал Шерлок, особенно по сравнению с теми преступлениями, которые происходили по всему городу? Было ли это преступление без жертв, да и вообще, было ли это преступлением?   
Шерлок. Джон вздохнул и уставился на потолок, размышляя о человеке, в доме которого он жил. Каждый день он обнаруживал, что с изумлением раскрывает в нем новые грани, которые делали его поистине уникальным. Знания, почерпнутые из книг, вкупе с образованием и его наблюдениями мира контрастировали со слепотой в очевидных моментах, например, связанных с Донован и Молли. Шерлок часто отвергал условности общества и в то же время с легкостью носил модную одежду. А с каким презрением он относился к Андерсону, богатому джентльмену из его круга, и с каким уважением — к Джону и своим домочадцам! А как сияли его глаза и искали взгляд Джона, когда тот был чем-то восхищен!  
Вздохнув, Джон понял, что так и не решил, что делать дальше. Он в мрачном настроении умылся, оделся и спустился с гостиную.   
Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него, но благоразумно ограничился кивком и налил ему кофе. Джон намазал на булочку джем и погрузился в утренние газеты.   
Шерлок прокашлялся, и Джон опустил газету, вопросительно изогнув бровь.  
— Гм… Я лишь хотел напомнить вам, что сегодня днем мы идем в театр с Молли. Донован проследит за тем, чтобы вы были одеты должным образом, — быстро сказал Шерлок, теребя край салфетки.  
Джон со вздохом кивнул. Он почти забыл об этом. Они собирались посмотреть шекспировскую комедию, и просмотр пьесы, в его теперешнем состоянии духа, казался пыткой, однако это было частью его обучения. Джон должен был чаще выходить в свет, чтобы комфортно чувствовать себя при вежливых незначительных беседах и научиться действовать в разных ситуациях.   
— Хорошо. Я пойду прогуляюсь и вернусь к ее приходу, — тихо ответил Джон, 

\---

— Вы читали эту пьесу или видели ее раньше? — спросила Молли, вероятно, ощутив напряжение между мужчинами и пытаясь его сгладить.   
Джон отвернулся от окна ее кареты и улыбнулся молодой женщине. Сегодня на ней было платье цвета морской волны, идеально шедшее к ее темным волосам.   
— Я не знаком с творениями Шекспира. Я учился лишь чтению, арифметике и истории.   
— Тогда «Двенадцатая ночь» хорошо подходит для знакомства с его работами. Это комедия о двух близнецах, которых разлучило кораблекрушение, и каждый из них думал, что другой погиб, — Молли говорила с искренней любовью к искусству.  
Шерлок усмехнулся.   
— Кораблекрушения и смерть. Уже звучит весело.  
Закатив глаза, Молли продолжила.   
— Виола решила, что безопаснее переодеться в мужчину и стать слугой герцога Орсино.   
Шерлок усмехнулся опять.  
— Как будто никто не заметил бы, что она переодетая женщина!  
Джон едва не хмыкнул, думая о годах, которые работала у Шерлока Донован, а тот ничего не заметил.  
Молли не обратила внимания на эти слова.  
— Орсино был влюблен в благородную госпожу Оливию и послал Виолу вместо себя, чтобы она добилась ее расположения.  
— Разве богатые люди все еще делают подобные вещи? Разве женщина не сочтет, что ее поклонник слишком ленив или не заинтересован, раз не может потрудиться сам и выразить свои чувства? — спросил Джон.  
Молли немного смутилась, и Джон пожалел о сказанном. У девушки было явно мало опыта в общении с мужчинами.  
— Я не думаю, что сейчас так поступают. В любом случае, Оливия влюбилась в Виолу, приняв ее за красивого молодого человека.   
Джон кивнул с легкой улыбкой.   
— Уверен, что сама Виола влюбилась в Орсино, который не мог ответить на ее любовь, думая, что она — мужчина. Какой странный любовный треугольник.  
— «Путь истинной любви никогда не бывал гладким», — сказал Шерлок серьезно.   
Молли улыбнулась.  
— Это из «Сна в летнюю ночь», Шерлок. Не сбивай с толку Джона.   
Джон слегка засмеялся, затем посмотрел в окно. «Слишком поздно». 

\---

Пьеса понравилась Джону больше, чем он ожидал. Актеры прекрасно играли, увлекая зрителей тонким юмором. Джон часто слышал, как Шерлок смеялся вместе с ним.   
Они находились в частной ложе, Молли настояла, чтобы Джон сел между ними, поскольку он в первый раз был в театре. В заполненном зрительном зале было много элегантно одетых дам и джентльменов.   
Когда бы он ни посмотрел влево, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с Молли, он видел, что она не отрывала взгляда от Шерлока и любовалась его профилем, пока тот наслаждался актерской игрой. На ее очевидную любовь было больно смотреть.   
Джон часто ощущал, что Шерлок смотрит на него, а не на сцену. Он просто хотел узнать, нравится ли Джону постановка? Думал ли об их разговоре прошлым вечером? Было тяжело ощущать, что есть серьезные разногласия с человеком, которого он считал своим другом.

\---

Когда они вернулись домой, Джон быстро направился к лестнице.  
— Джон… — голос Шерлока заставил его остановиться, и он неохотно обернулся. — Вы не разговаривали со мной целый день. Может, пройдем в гостиную? Нам надо во всем разобраться.  
Вскоре они сидели в гостиной за чаем, и Джон мрачно смотрел в свою чашку, не зная, что сказать.  
Шерлок поставил чашку и наклонился вперед.   
— Послушайте, я знаю, что шокировал вас, и вы все еще думаете о том, чтобы уйти, но я искренне хочу, чтобы вы остались.  
— Потому что вы хотите выиграть пари, — усмехнулся Джон.   
— Вовсе нет. Потому что мне нравится то, что вы здесь, Джон, — просто ответил Шерлок и твердо выдержал взгляд Джона, показывая, что именно это он и имел в виду.   
Джон первым отвел взгляд, удивленный уязвимостью, которую только что продемонстрировал Шерлок. Молодому аристократу действительно было не все равно, что о нем думал Джон.  
— Мне тоже нравится быть здесь, но я не могу вычеркнуть из памяти то, что видел, то, что узнал.   
Шерлок медленно кивнул, изучая собеседника.  
— Я знаю, вы думаете, что я нарушаю закон или мораль. Это против вашей природы. Вы человек строгих правил.   
Усмехнувшись, Джон встал и начал расхаживать по комнате.  
— Не уверен, Шерлок. Я был солдатом двадцать лет, но знаете, как я попал в армию?  
Шерлок заметил напряжение в его голосе.  
— Я предположил, что это было одним из возможных способов устроить свою жизнь в сложившихся обстоятельствах.   
Джон остановился и посмотрел на Шерлока.   
— Мне дали выбор — армия или Австралия.   
Джон видел, как в этих светло-зеленых глазах возникает осознание.  
— В чем было ваше преступление?  
— Я был вором, — сказал Джон, слегка вздернув подбородок и глядя в глаза Шерлоку.   
Тот медленно кивнул и налил еще чая обоим. Напряжение между мужчинами немного ослабло, и Джон опять сел в кресло.  
Спустя некоторое время Шерлок посмотрел на него.  
— Я понимаю, почему вы выбрали армию.   
Многие тюремные корабли не доходили до места назначения, многие заключенные гибли прямо там от опасных животных и болезней.  
Джон отпил чай.  
— Меня могли легко повесить, так что я считаю себя счастливчиком. Я поклялся больше никогда не нарушать закон.  
— Никогда? — спросил Шерлок. Он видел, каким нищим и голодным был Джон месяц назад.  
Выпрямившись, Джон покачал головой.  
— Неважно, в каком отчаянном положении я окажусь, я никогда не буду красть. Я усердно изучал, как работает эта система, Шерлок. Многие годы я видел, как другие нарушают закон, и всегда ненавидел это.   
— Но, конечно же, есть ситуации, в которых это оправдано… — начал было Шерлок, но остановился, увидев лицо Джона.   
Тот вздохнул.  
— Столько людей бедны и голодают, Шерлок. Если закон допускает поблажки для одних, но не для других, наступит анархия. Наше общество нуждается в правилах и порядке.  
Шерлок кивнул. Кажется, он теперь лучше понимал Джона.  
— Значит, вас изменил ваш опыт и армия.  
— Преступления есть всегда и везде, но мы должны держать их под контролем. Вот что я хочу делать, когда уйду отсюда, — ответил Джон искренне.   
— Контролировать преступления? — скептически спросил Шерлок.   
Джон повел больным плечом.  
— Да, рана не дает возможность заняться многими вещами. Я хочу быть клерком на Боу-стрит.   
Шерлок мог себе это представить. Джон хорошо читал и писал, знал арифметику. Работа в конторе не требовала физических усилий. Он хорошо бы зарабатывал на достойную жизнь.  
— Вы думаете, что вам понравится эта работа?  
Джон улыбнулся искренней улыбкой, и дыхание Шерлока сбилось. Как хорошо было ее видеть после двух дней напряженности между ними!  
— Да, я делал для них некоторую работу в качестве охотника за ворами и знаю нескольких людей, которые там работают. Это прекрасные люди. Если я буду хорошо выглядеть и иметь рекомендательное письмо от вас, то смогу получить там место.   
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
— Вор стал ловцом воров. Вы когда-нибудь станете магистратом.   
— Я просто буду рад тому, что имею постоянную работу и служу обществу, — ответил Джон.   
Поставив чашки на поднос, Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Значит, вы охотник за ворами… Вот почему вы так легко преследовали меня, и я ничего не заметил.   
Джон кивнул.  
— И вот почему я так ужасно выглядел, когда мы в первый раз встретились. Я преследовал известного вора, пытаясь поймать его с поличным и крадеными вещами, и мы немного подрались, — он пожал плечами. — Я очень хорош в преследовании, в слежке… но больное плечо не дает возможности бороться с преступниками.   
Шерлок молчал несколько секунд, раздумывая.  
— Послушайте, теперь я больше прежнего хочу, чтобы вы остались. Я хочу дать вам шанс на новую жизнь. Вы заслуживаете ее.   
Джон вздохнул.  
— Я все еще не уверен, Шерлок.  
То, что делал молодой аристократ, скорее всего, не было полностью незаконным, но шло вразрез с его моральными принципами, а если бы дело обрело огласку, он мог бы запятнать свое имя. И его шансы на будущее рухнут.   
Шерлок встал со вздохом.  
— Я скажу две вещи и попрошу обдумать вечером, а утром вы сообщите, что решили.   
Он подождал, пока Джон не кивнул.  
— Первое, моя «работа» зависит от погоды. Через несколько недель будет лето, я перестану ею заниматься, и для вас будет меньше риска, — Шерлок помолчал, пристально глядя на Джона. — А второе… если вы хотите, я могу вам все показать и объяснить. Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, что я делаю и зачем, и сделали осознанный выбор.   
С этими словами он опустил руку на здоровое плечо Джона и сжал его. Чуть улыбнувшись, пожелал спокойной ночи и пошел к лестнице.  
Джон долго сидел у огня, размышляя о его словах.

**Комментарии Автора с дополнениями переводчика:**

— «Двенадцатая ночь»: Уильям Шекспир написал пьесу около 1601 года во времена королевы Елизаветы I. Поскольку главный персонаж, Виола, переодевается в мужчину, многие считают эту пьесу посвященной гендерным проблемам и гомосексуализму.   
Кроме того, в это время женские роли обычно играли мужчины. Получалось, что мужчина играл роль Виолы, которая выдавала себя за мужчину. Было бы интересно на это посмотреть!   
Современные версии: ««Она — мужчина» — молодёжная комедия 2006 года, вольная интерпретация пьесы Уильяма Шекспира «Двенадцатая ночь» с Амандой Байнс и Ченнингом Татумом, «Влюбленный Шекспир» (1998 год), картина с Гвинет Пэлтроу, которая играла Виолу, переодевшуюся в мужчину, чтобы сыграть в пьесе Шекспира, и «Виктор/Виктория» (мюзикл 1983 года с Джули Эндрюс, о певице Виктории, притворяющейся мужчиной-трансвеститом). 

— «Кровавый кодекс» (англ. Bloody Code) — уголовное законодательство Великобритании (Англии и Уэльса) между 1688 и 1815 годами. Название закрепилось за этой правоохранительной системой из-за большого числа преступлений (около 220), подразумевавших в качестве наказания смертную казнь, но появилось оно только после отмены жестоких законов. В 1810 году Палатой общин было указано, что ни одна страна в мире не имела больше преступлений, наказуемых смертью, как Соединенное Королевство. Впоследствии обязательная смертная казнь осталась только за убийства и государственную измену (1823) и была полностью отменена в 1998 году.   
_Из нашей Википедии: В 1688 году существовало 50 преступлений, наказываемых смертью, но к 1776 году их число возросло почти в 4 раза, а к концу века достигло 220. Большинство введённых в этот период законов касалось защиты собственности, что часть исследователей рассматривает как проявление классового давления богатых на бедных. Целью ужесточения законодательства было устрашение потенциальных преступников. Хищение имущества в крупном размере было одним из преступлений, каравшихся смертью, при этом под «крупным размером» подразумевалась стоимость похищенного более 12 пенсов, однако к XVII веку судьи намеренно занижали размер ущерба, чтобы исключить вынесение обязательного смертного приговора._

— Ссылка в колонии: после того, как Америка стала независимой от Великобритании в 1783 году, заключенных больше нельзя было перевезти туда. Вместо Америки с 1788 по 1868 год было перевезено 162 000 осужденных в Австралию. Через 7 лет им даровали свободу, и большинство освобожденных там и осталось. Около 20% современных австралийцев произошли от бывших каторжников.   
_Из нашей Википедии: в Великобритании XVIII века за многие преступления (включая мелкое воровство) была предусмотрена смертная казнь. Однако еще в начале XVIII века был издан закон, во многих случаях позволявший заменить смертную казнь депортацией в британские колонии в Северной Америке. Вскоре туда, в основном в Виргинию и Мэриленд, стали ссылать до тысячи заключённых в год до тех пор, пока эти колонии в 1776 г. не объявили себя независимыми.  
Однако в 1786 году местом каторги было решено сделать восточное побережье Австралии. Вскоре в Австралии было создано множество каторжных поселений, затем была основана каторжная тюрьма для рецидивистов с очень суровым режимом на острове Норфолк, существовавшая до 1854 г. С 1833 г. действовала каторжная тюрьма с суровым режимом в Порт-Артуре на Тасмании. Ссылка в Австралию была прекращена в 1868 г._

— Армия: герцог Веллингтон (который возглавлял английскую армию в битве при Ватерлоо и позже был премьер-министром) сказал, что «мы имеем отбросы Земли в качестве обычных солдат, но это поистине поразительно, что мы делаем из них таких прекрасных парней, какими они становятся». Британская армия не имела призыва во время наполеоновских войн, но давала некоторым осужденным выбор между ссылкой в Австралию или армейской пожизненной службой.   
_Из нашей Википедии:  
В 1813 году Веллингтон пошёл в новое наступление, на этот раз против линий коммуникаций французов... Продолжая идти во фланг французским линиям, Веллингтон догнал и разгромил армию короля Жозефа Бонапарта в битве при Витории. Благодаря этой победе он получил чин английского фельдмаршала. Эта битва вдохновила Бетховена создать опус 91 «Победа Веллингтона». Британские войска покинули строй, чтобы грабить брошенные французами повозки вместо того, чтобы преследовать разбитого врага. Ввиду такого вопиющего нарушения дисциплины взбешённый Веллингтон написал известное донесение министру обороны и колоний графу Генри Батерсту: «Мы имеем отбросы Земли в качестве обычных солдат».  
Однако позже, когда его гнев остыл, он дополнил свой комментарий похвалой своим солдатам, сказав, что хотя многие из людей были «земными отбросами, но это поистине поразительно, что мы делаем из них таких прекрасных парней, какими они становятся»._

— Ищейки с Боу-стрит, (сыщики с Боу-стрит) (Bow Street Runners), первое полицейское формирование при главном уголовном полицейском суде на Боу-стрит в Лондоне. Создано судьей-магистратом (и писателем) Генри Филдингом в 1749 г. (также автором книги «История Тома Джонса, найденыша»). Первоначально в нем было шесть человек, которые задерживали преступников и переправляли на улицу Боу-стрит для расследования. Затем это подразделение выросло и даже имело в штате канцелярских служащих и помощников для сбора и регистрации информации о преступлениях и преступниках, что создало своего рода криминальную базу данных. К 1800-м годам было открыто много подобных офисов по всему Лондону со своим персоналом, включающим магистратов, констеблей, патрулей и сторожей. Прекратило свое действие с учреждением Столичной сыскной полиции (Скотленд-Ярд) в 1829 году. 

— Охотник на воров (англ. Thief-taker, также встречаются переводы «ловец воров», «поимщик воров», «охотник за ворами») — человек, за денежное вознаграждение занимавшийся поиском и возвращением украденной собственности в Великобритании в XVII—XIX веках. До появления полиции в Лондоне, а затем и Великобритании в XIX веке, охотники на воров исполняли функции по поимке преступников в частном порядке. Охотники на воров преимущественно получали вознаграждение от жертв преступлений, а не от государства или залогодателей. Благодаря тесным связям с криминальным миром, охотники за ворами часто выступали посредниками в возвращении похищенной собственности. Профессия фактически исчезла с основанием Столичной сыскной полиции в 1829 году.


	7. Chapter 7

По комнате, казалось, пронесся ураган. Было трудно понять, где стоит стол и другая мебель, поскольку они были погребены под грудами книг, коробками с бумагами, пыльными предметами всех форм и размеров. «Неужели на полке стоит человеческий череп?»  
— Проходите, устраивайтесь, Джон, — пригласил Шерлок. Он убрал со стула коробки и сел на него, вытянув длинные ноги. Здесь он был дома, в своем личном кабинете, куда даже миссис Хадсон было запрещено входить. Это была святая святых, убежище.   
— Пожалуйста, извините за беспорядок. Я мог бы сказать, что он из-за того, что мы убирали для вас спальню, но, честно говоря, эта комната и раньше выглядела почти так же.   
Слегка посмеиваясь, Джон передвинул несколько книг и расчистил другой стул. Сел и выжидательно посмотрел на Шерлока.   
— Ну вот, я здесь. Вы обещали мне объяснения.   
Джон думал всю ночь и понял, что он не может уйти из дома, не выслушав Шерлока. Он и сам по природе был очень любопытен, а еще он должен был увязать личность того человека, которого считал другом, с тем, кто ночью похищал трупы из могил.   
Шерлок сложил руки под подбородком в молитвенном жесте, задумчиво разглядывая Джона. Через пару минут он, казалось, принял решение, кивнув сам себе, затем встал и открыл несколько ящиков, просматривая содержимое. Вернулся к Джону с потрепанной толстой папкой, набитой торчащими из нее обрывками бумаг.   
Положив папку на колени, он быстро ее открыл и передал один листок Джону. Это была газетная вырезка о Вермонтском студенте, который два года назад умер от чахотки. Его отец беспокоился о здравии семьи, поэтому позже извлек останки сына и сжег его сердце в кузнечной печи.   
Джон быстро прочел заметку и вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока, но тот протянул ему еще один клочок бумаги. Это было объявление, восхваляющее новое изобретение — «безопасный гроб», обеспечивающий своему «обитателю» доступ свежего воздуха, а также возможность легко открыть его при помощи рычагов и пружин. Джон усмехнулся, прочитав это, и положил листок на кофейный столик.  
Затем Шерлок протянул ему открытую книгу, но Джон разочарованно вздохнул. Взглянув на страницу, покачал головой и отдал книгу обратно.  
— Я не могу читать по-французски, Шерлок. Может быть, вы просто расскажете?  
Закатив глаза, Шерлок взял книгу.  
— Хорошо, я переведу для вас.   
Он пробежал глазами страницу и нашел нужный абзац.  
«Эти вампиры — мертвецы, которые выходят по ночам с их кладбища чтобы пить кровь у живых — либо из горла, либо из живота, — после чего они возвращаются в свои могилы. Их жертвы худеют, бледнеют, доходят до полного истощения, мертвецы-кровопийцы полнеют, приобретают румяный цвет, становятся прямо-таки аппетитными. Так вкусно питаются мертвецы в Польше, Венгрии, Силезии Моравии, Австрии, Лотарингии».  
Джону нравилось слушать глубокий баритон Шерлока, который читал текст, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы подобрать верное английское слово. Он слегка улыбнулся другу, когда тот закрыл книгу.   
— Вампиры и другие глупые суеверия. Это все похоже на народные сказки, такие же нелепые, как охота на ведьм в темные века.   
Шерлок кивнул, внимательно наблюдая за Джоном.   
— Тем не менее, студента его семья выкопала относительно недавно, — он посмотрел на книгу, которую держал в руках, поглаживая пальцами по обложке. — Это книга Вольтера, одного из величайших мыслителей прошлого века, и напечатана она всего пятьдесят лет назад.   
Он поднял свежий журнал.  
— А здесь опубликован короткий рассказ лорда Байрона под названием «Вампир».   
Шерлок положил все печатные издания на кофейный столик.  
— Что общего у всего этого, Джон?  
Немного подняв брови, тот посмотрел на толстую папку, вероятно, заполненную множеством других примеров, собранных Шерлоком, и перевел взгляд на газетную заметку.  
— Я слышал о чахотке. Это ужасная болезнь. Возможно, люди чувствуют беспомощность, когда она забирает членов семьи, и пытаются хоть как-то ее остановить. Легче поверить, что есть злой дух, с которым они могут бороться, чем примириться с тем, что болезнь случайным образом поражает людей.   
— Да, конечно, страх болезни определенно присутствует, — согласился Шерлок, сверля Джона взглядом своих зеленых глаз. — Вы видите еще какую-нибудь связь?   
Джон немного подумал, закусив губу. Когда они обсуждали прочитанные Джоном книги, Шерлок обычно задавал подобные вопросы, заставляя Джона задуматься и найти в прочитанном более глубокий смысл. Джону это нравилось, и он часто находил ответы, когда начинал размышлять. Он даже чувствовал, что во многих моментах может соответствовать интеллекту Шерлока, хотя и не имел такого широкого образования.   
Он нашел ответ и уверенно встретился взглядом с Шерлоком.  
— Смерть. Страх смерти и неизвестного.  
С удовольствием он увидел, что Шерлок одобрительно кивнул.   
— Вот именно. Во многих случаях из разных стран, которые я собрал, есть подобные описания людей, которых считали вампирами и извлекли из захоронения. Все эти люди имели вид полных и сытых, и совершенно без признаков разложения.   
Джон нахмурился.  
— Как в это вписывается гроб с хитроумными устройствами? — он указал на вырезку с рекламой.   
— Были несколько случаев, когда людей хоронили заживо. Это свидетельствует о том, что люди мало знают о смерти. Нужно лучше понимать процессы, которые происходят в первые несколько часов после смерти, чтобы отличить ее от комы, — объяснил Шерлок терпеливо как всегда, когда он отвечал на вопросы Джона. Он встал и взял со стола потрепанную брошюру.  
— За последние сто лет было много споров о том, существуют ли вампиры. Этот вопрос обсуждали уважаемые и образованные люди. Я нашел первое документальное свидетельство — тот случай, который убедил Вольтера и многих других. Я изложу факты, и мы посмотрим, к каким выводам вы придете.  
Джон устроился поудобней и приготовился слушать.   
— «Осенью и зимой 1731 года, в одной сербской деревне начали таинственным образом умирать люди. Австрийское правительство послало врача по инфекционным болезням разобраться с этим делом. Тот прибыл в деревню 12-го декабря, чтобы расспросить жителей и осмотреть трупы, но не нашел ни одного признака инфекционного заболевания. Его отчет гласил, что жители считали вампиров виновными в смертях, а извлеченные из могил трупы предполагаемых вампиров были без признаков разложения, в то время как другие тела, погребенные позже, разложились», — читал Шерлок ровным тоном.  
Джон опять нахмурился.   
— Да, это странно, но ведь не было подозрительных следов от укуса, которые позволили бы сделать окончательный вывод?  
Шерлок кивнул, быстро проглядывая брошюру.  
— «В деревню приехала большая группа исследователей 7-го сентября: специальный военный отряд, состоящий из офицеров и солдат, два военных врача, полевой хирург и полковой хирург, Иоганн Флюкингер».  
— Должно быть, это сочли серьезным событием, раз послали столько людей, — Джон подумал о своих армейских годах. Британия была союзницей Австрии в войне против Наполеона.   
Шерлок продолжил:  
— «Жителей деревни опросили вновь и провели вскрытие тринадцати подозреваемых вампиров. Четырнадцатого подозреваемого уже проткнули колом и сожгли до прибытия военных. Флюкингер написал 26-го января официальный отчет о результатах, который подписали все военные врачи и еще два офицера».  
Джон, заинтригованный, подался вперед.  
— Что было в отчете?  
Шерлок, увидев его интерес, улыбнулся. Открыл брошюру на заложенной странице.  
— Вот описание одного вскрытия. «Тело было совершенно без признаков распада. Жидкая кровь вытекала из глаз, носа, рта и ушей. Рубаха, саван и гроб были полностью пропитаны кровью. Старые ногти и кожа на руках и ногах сошли, а на их месте появились новые», — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Врачи определили, что это был истинный вампир, и, когда они проткнули колом сердце, он испустил стон, и обильно полилась кровь.   
Джон покачал головой.  
— Звучит нелепо, но раз говорят образованные хирурги, как можно сомневаться?   
— «Десять из тринадцати тел были в таком же состоянии, без признаков разложения, хотя пролежали в земле несколько месяцев. Их головы были отрезаны местными цыганами, сожжены вместе с телами, а пепел развеян по реке Мораве», — закончил Шерлок и закрыл брошюру и протянул ее Джону. На простой обложке было написано «Visum et Repertum». Флюкингер опубликовал свой отчет под названием «Увиденное и обнаруженное» и распространил его по всей Европе. Его отец, венский врач, также описал этот случай в медицинском журнале.   
Джон кивнул.  
— Неудивительно, что это получило такую огласку.   
В зеленых глазах Шерлока светился интерес.   
— Я хотел бы услышать ваше мнение, мнение человека, побывавшего во многих местах, имеющего военный опыт и желающего сделать карьеру в области охраны закона. Вы полагаете, этого исследования достаточно, чтобы доказать существование вампиров?   
Джон обдумал все, что услышал от Шерлока.   
— Я не думаю, что здесь достаточно информации. Люди могли умереть от необычной болезни, дающей указанные симптомы и каким-то образом замедляющей разложение. Возможно, играли роль другие факторы.   
Шерлок обрадовался.   
— Я думаю точно так же. Скажите, если не посчитаете это слишком неприятным, вы видели многих убитых в боях?   
Джон вздохнул, возвращаясь мыслями к своей армейской жизни.   
— Удручающе много. Если была возможность, мы уносили раненых и мертвых с поля боя. Раненых переправляли в госпитали, а мертвых регистрировали и хоронили. В зависимости от ситуации, мы рыли общую могилу или сжигали тела. Лошадей сжигали всегда. Они были слишком велики, чтобы копать для них ямы.   
— И вы делали это как можно быстрее, чтобы предотвратить распространение заразы, — добавил Шерлок, кивнув с пониманием. — Вы, вероятно, лучше многих знаете, как выглядят тела после смерти. Вы видели и _rigor mortis (трупное окоченение, лат.)_ и то, как трупы раздуваются.   
Воспоминания замелькали перед глазами Джона. Тела, жесткие и негнущиеся, иные мягкие, те, что с раздутыми животами, наполненными газами. Черви, мухи, вороны, кружащиеся над трупами. Земля, пропитанная кровью и другими жидкостями. Это была ужасная работа, но необходимая.   
Он кивнул.  
— В жарких странах все было хуже, и разложение шло быстрее. В сухих и холодных местах — лучше.   
— Точно! — Шерлок подвинулся на краешек стула. — Вы видели собственными глазами, как выглядят разлагающиеся тела в зависимости от окружающей среды, от таких факторов, как температура, влажность, присутствие поглотителей. Действие стихий или защита от них. А еще могут иметь значение рост и вес человека.  
Джон согласился.  
— Итак, вы думаете, что наблюдения в отчете можно объяснить природными процессами, а не сверхъестественными силами.   
Шерлок выглядел довольным.  
— Да, именно это и я пытаюсь установить. Я изучаю разложение человеческого тела в норме. Я беру разных людей и смотрю, в чем будет различие, а затем я собираюсь менять внешние факторы и наблюдать, как они влияют на процесс.  
Джон откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Вижу, вам понадобится много свежих трупов, для того, чтобы как следует это изучить. Как вы думаете, это праздное любопытство действительно оправдывает осквернение стольких могил?   
— Полагаю, вам нужны более веские доводы, — Шерлок, похоже, не смутился при этих словах. Он вскочил и жестом пригласил Джона последовать за ним. 

\---

Шел дождь, и улицы были мокрыми, из-за чего убогий квартал стал выглядеть еще более мрачным и таинственным. Джон спустился по лестнице в подвальную квартиру вслед за Шерлоком. Отперев дверь, тот остановился.  
— Джон, пожалуйста, ничего не трогайте.   
Усмехнувшись, Джон подтолкнул Шерлока внутрь, потому что ему не хотелось стоять под дождем в мокром пальто. Всего лишь месяц с крышей над головой, и ему уже неприятен мелкий дождик. Кажется, он становится неженкой.   
— Не волнуйтесь, Шерлок, я не трону ваши тела.  
Внутри было темно, и Джон остался у двери, пока Шерлок не зажег керосиновую лампу. Комната была маленькой и просто обставленной. В центре стоял большой деревянный стол с двумя стульями, у стены большая полка с оборудованием и узкая кровать.   
— Вы и спите здесь? — Джон шагнул к Шерлоку, оглядываясь по сторонам.   
Пожав плечами, Шерлок взял записную книжку.  
— Иногда в моих исследованиях наступает важный этап, тогда проще остаться здесь на день-другой.  
— Но здесь нет ни кухни, ни уборной.   
— Я мало ем, когда работаю, но поблизости есть хорошая пекарня, а совсем рядом — водяной насос. Ночной горшок тоже имеется. Конечно, такие простые условия для вас не в новинку, — сказал Шерлок и раскрыл книжку на пустой странице.   
Джон подошел ближе.  
— Нет, но я удивлен, что вижу вас в подобном месте.  
Шерлок зажег еще одну лампу, и в комнате стало светлее.  
— Прошу прощения, что здесь холодно, но для моей работы это необходимо.   
Джон посмотрел на камин и не удивился, когда не увидел в нем угля. Он решил не снимать пальто.  
— Можете помочь? — Шерлок направился к темному углу.   
Джон подошел ближе. Под промасленной тканью лежало тело. Он взялся за носилки с одной стороны, и вдвоем они взгромоздили тело на стол.   
Шерлок откинул ткань и критически осмотрел бледную обнаженную женщину. Легко поднял ее руку.   
— Период трупного окоченения закончился, — пробормотал он. — Она умерла около двух дней назад, и пока нет признаков распада.  
— Вы обычно проводите вскрытия? — Джон не видел на теле следов скальпеля. Он не знал, сможет ли выдержать повторения сцены в Обществе.   
Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул.  
— Пока я только описываю разложение. Наблюдаю, как происходят естественные процессы в телах, из-за которых этих людей потом считают вампирами, — он повернул ее руку и показал Джону. — Утверждают, что у вампиров растут волосы, ногти и зубы, но это проявляется только потому, что плоть сжимается. Вы видели, как тело раздувается от газов на поле боя. Вот почему они выглядят полными, упитанными.   
— А кровь? — Джон порылся в памяти, пытаясь вспомнить, что еще было написано в отчете.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него с одобрением.  
— Конечно! Оказывается, что другим естественным процессом является вытекание крови, в основном, изо рта. Давление в теле от газов выталкивает ее из носа, ушей и глаз. Кровь может смешиваться с другими телесными жидкостями, поэтому кровотечение кажется обильным.   
Он начал делать заметки в книжке, полностью погрузившись в работу.  
Джон смотрел, как Шерлок тщательно осматривает тело, отмечая каждую деталь и записывая все, что изменилось со времени его прошлого визита. Наконец, тот покончил с осмотром и натянул ткань обратно на тело.   
Носилки вновь оказались на полу у стены, а Шерлок подошел к другому темному большому предмету, в котором Джон узнал простой сосновый гроб. Они и его подняли на стол, ухватившись за ручки по бокам.  
Шерлок снял крышку, и Джон затаил дыхание. В гробу лежал пожилой мужчина. Он был мертв гораздо большее время, чем женщина. Изо рта и носа вытекала кровь. Его тело слегка вздулось, живот немного увеличился.  
— Этот мужчина мертв тридцать пять дней, — тихо сказал Шерлок, наблюдая за реакцией Джона. — Он почти не разложился, лишь кровь появилась на лице, и он стал немного полнее.   
Джон удивленно воззрился на Шерлока.  
— Тридцать пять дней? Я бы сказал, дней пять или меньше!  
Шерлок удовлетворенно кивнул.  
— Как и женщину, его похоронили быстро. Холод в земле и квартире замедлили процесс.  
Что-то мелькнуло в мозгу Джона.  
— Те исследователи из Австрии работали в декабре и январе? Неудивительно, что тела хорошо сохранились.   
— Моя гипотеза такова же, — Шерлок сделал записи о мужчине, и они вернули гроб на его место. — Десять из тринадцати тел были не тронуты распадом, и моя теория заключается в том, что холодная погода замедлила разложение. Интересно, почему трое других разложились быстрее.   
Джон обдумывал увиденное, пока они мыли руки в рукомойнике. Шерлок вывел его из квартиры и запер дверь.  
— Мы быстро управились, почему же вы задерживаетесь так надолго каждую ночь? — спросил Джон.  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Я много хожу, когда думаю, ищу на кладбищах свежие могилы, когда мне нужно тело. Исследую местность, чтобы выяснить пути обхода ночных сторожей, и выбираю дорогу, по которой можно везти тележку, не привлекая внимания.   
Вернувшись домой, они приготовили чай и отнесли его в кабинет. Джон все еще обдумывал то, что узнал сегодня о Шерлоке.  
— Выходит, ваше внимание привлек отчет девяностолетней давности. Вы пытаетесь опровергнуть утверждение о том, что вампиры реальны, доказывая, что тела становятся такими вследствие естественных процессов после смерти?   
— И доказывая, что тела даже на одном и том же кладбище будут разлагаться с разной скоростью. Какие условия могут привести к таким результатам? — Шерлок вытянул ноги на оттоманке и поставил чашку себе на бедро.   
Джон понял его.  
— Возможно, меняется глубина захоронения или влажность земли. Кроме того, сами тела тоже отличаются друг от друга.  
Шерлок открыл брошюру.  
— Мертвецы были самого разного возраста — от новорожденных младенцев до женщины старше шестидесяти лет. Некоторые месяцами болели до смерти, некоторые — несколько дней, — произнес он устало.  
— Итак, вы будете изучать это, пока не найдете ответов? Сколько времени вам потребуется? Вы поделитесь этой информацией с другими? — Джон отпил чая, ощутив, что, наконец, начал согреваться от огня и горячего напитка.  
Шерлок смотрел в огонь, слабый свет сильнее подчеркивал его скулы.   
— Я буду проводить исследования поэтапно и расскажу о результатах, как только буду в них уверен.   
Джон подумал об этом. Действительно, было много моментов, которые могли бы повлиять на результаты.  
— Определенно, вам потребуется очень много тел и много лет работы.  
— Хорошие исследования нельзя сделать быстро, к тому же я не могу работать летом. Тела разлагаются слишком быстро, и очень рискованно раскапывать могилы так часто, — пожал плечами Шерлок.  
— Что вы будете делать летом? — Джон поставил пустую чашку и ощутил легкую усталость.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
— Надеюсь, этим летом я буду занят, готовя вас к балу в Олмаксе. Если вы окажете мне честь и останетесь в моем доме.   
Джон затаил дыхание, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Шерлока. Настал момент принятия решения. Теперь, когда он понял Шерлока лучше, мог ли он остаться?   
Совесть предлагала аргументы как за, так и против. Шерлок занимался этим делом в основном из любопытства, желая найти ответы на свои вопросы, но он собирался поделиться результатами, которые позволят лучше понять людям, как устроено человеческое тело. Он был осторожен и внимателен к деталям, и Джон не сомневался, что его исследования получат высокую оценку. Могла ли быть польза, которая уравновесила бы сомнительную мораль выкапывания тел из могил?   
Шерлок, должно быть, видел его внутреннюю борьбу. Он наклонился и положил руку на предплечье Джона.   
— Будет ли иметь значение, если я скажу, что не буду больше выкапывать тел, пока вы остаетесь со мной? Я закончу работу с этими двумя на следующей неделе и до октября не буду ничего исследовать.   
Медленно моргнув при этом предложении, Джон подумал. Это сильно уменьшало опасность того, что Шерлока раскроют, пока Джон живет у него дома. Если тел в той квартире больше не будет, опасности не будет вообще. Джон сможет пожить у Шерлока еще два месяца, и неважно, что будет осенью.   
Выдохнув, Джон уверенно кивнул Шерлоку и увидел неприкрытое облегчение в его глазах. Для молодого аристократа действительно имело значение, что Джон решил остаться, и тот почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло. Джон еще больше узнал о человеке, чья большая рука лежала на его руке. Их взгляды встретились, и Джон не мог отвести глаз.  
Наконец, он посмотрел на огонь и прочистил горло.   
— Эм, да. Вы закончите свои исследования на следующей неделе, и мы всецело займемся тем, чтобы выиграть ваше глупое пари. Уверен, вы будете счастливым, когда все закончится, и вы сможете вернуться к нормальной жизни.   
Шерлок убрал руку и загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Я не слишком уверен в этом, Джон. Мне нравится ваше общество, мне нравится делить свой мир с вами.  
Джон не знал, что ответить. Тихо сказанные слова согрели его еще больше. Он принял эту странную ситуацию, думая только о шансе на лучшее будущее. Он никогда не рассчитывал, что между ним и его хозяином будут что-то большее.  
— Мне тоже очень нравится здесь, Шерлок. Нравится читать, обсуждать с вами книги, спорить об идеях, и даже учиться ездить верхом.   
Шерлок встал и подождал, пока Джон не поднимется с кресла.  
— Что ж, думаю, ваш прогресс заслуживает награды. Когда я закончу свои исследования, может, проведем неделю в загородном поместье? Майкрофт летом будет в городе, и вся усадьба окажется в нашем распоряжении.   
— Ваше фамильное поместье?   
Джон представил себе особняк с сотней комнат и сотнями акров ухоженных садов и вдруг почувствовал страх.   
Шерлок, должно быть, опять прочел его мысли. Он похлопал Джона по плечу.  
— Все сейчас в Лондоне, и нам не будет нужно общаться с соседями. Я хотел бы вам показать, чем занимаются джентльмены за городом, в качестве уроков. Мы поработаем над верховой ездой и еще кое-чем.  
С такой стороны поездка за город выглядела приятной переменой от лондонской жизни.  
— Хорошо. Отправимся туда поскорее. 

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Чахотка: старое название туберкулеза, высоко контагиозное заболевание, которое обычно поражает легкие, проявляется хроническим кашлем, кровохарканьем, ночной потливости и потере веса. Если не лечить, приводит к смертельным исходам в половине случаев. Распространяется воздушно-капельным путем и через непастеризованное молоко (пастеризация была предложена после 1864 года). Туберкулез достиг своего пика в Европе в 1800-х годах и стал причиной четверти смертей того времени. Его называли чахоткой из-за потери веса, которая постепенно ослабляла инфицированных. Народная молва считала, что чахоточный после смерти становится вампиром и медленно выпивает кровь членов своей семьи, пока те не умрут.   
Бактерии, вызывающие туберкулез, были открыты в 1882, первая успешная иммунизация к ним была проведена 1906 г. В настоящее время около трети населения мира инфицировано туберкулезной бациллой, и полтора миллиона умирают ежегодно (95% приходится на развивающиеся страны). 

— Балканские вампиры: эта область Восточной Европы находилась под контролем Османской империи, пока австрийцы не заняли ее в 1718 году. В этой области были распространены сказания о вампирах. Задокументированные отчеты австрийских официальных лиц в 1732 году создали сенсацию по всей Европе, было опубликовано много газетных статей и книг, возникла массовая истерия под названием «полемика о вампирах 18-го века». Это продолжалось в течение целого поколения, с суевериями, распространяющимися в сельской местности, и эпидемиями «нападений на вампиров», которые приводили к эксгумации тел и иногда их закалыванию. В 1755 году австрийская императрица провела расследование, и ее личный врач заключил, что вампиров не существует. Тогда она приняла законы, запрещающие разрытие могил и осквернение тел.

— Вампиры 1746: уважаемый бенедиктинский монах, Огаст Кальме, сделал свои собственные исследования и опубликовал свои выводы об оккультизме («Трактат о явлениях ангелов, демонов и духов, а также о привидениях и вампирах в Венгрии, Моравии, Богемии и Силезии») в 1746 году, но из него так и осталось неясным, существуют вампиры или нет. 

— Вольтер: псевдоним Франсуа-Мари Аруэ (1694-1778), французского писателя-просветителя, историка и философа, известного своими нападками на католическую церковь, пропагандой свободы религии и речи и разделением церкви и государства. В 1764 году Вольтер опубликовал «Философский словарь», отрывок из которой читал Шерлок, который, вероятно, сильно повлиял на «Трактат» Кальме. 

— «Вампир»: этот рассказ изначально был опубликован в ежемесячном журнале в апреле 1819 года, под авторством лорда Байрона. На самом деле это было написано его доктором и другом Джоном Полидори. Они находились на вилле на Женевском озере летом 1816 года, вместе с Перси Биши Шелли и Мэри Шелли. Было очень холодное и дождливое лето, в результате чего друзья проводили время в доме. Говорили, что это был «Год без лета», поскольку из-за вулканического пепла в атмосфере из-за крупного извержения в прошлом году в Индонезии было холодно. Чтобы развлечься, они рассказывали друг другу рассказы о привидениях, а затем писали свои собственные. В результате Мэри Шелли опубликовала «Франкенштейн или современный Прометей» 1 января 1818 года, и доктор Полидори год спустя выпустил «Вампира». Это была первая опубликованная выдумка о вампирах и оказала глубокое влияние на более поздние работы, в том числе «Дракулу» Брэма Стокера (1897). 

— Американские вампиры: Фредерик Рэнсом был студентом колледжа, который умер от туберкулеза в феврале 1817 года. Его отец позже выкопал его тело и сжег сердце в кузнечной печи, чтобы помешать Фридерику напасть на других членов семьи. К сожалению, большая часть его семьи в конечном итоге умерла из-за туберкулеза. Многие другие семьи в Новой Англии (Род-Айленд, Вермонт, Коннектикут и т. д.) также совершали этот ритуал, а в 1892 году был еще один известный случай — Мерси Браун.

— Мертвецы после битв: например, в битве при Ватерлоо (1815) участвовало 73 000 французов, 118 000 союзников (британцы, пруссаки и др.). К концу битвы жертвами стали около 41 000 французов и 24 000 союзников (убитых, раненых и пропавших без вести). Представьте масштаб!

— Безопасные гробы: отсутствие знаний о смерти приводило к опасению быть похороненным заживо. В продаже появились «безопасные гробы» с различными типами устройств, которые человек мог использовать, чтобы показать, что он жив, например, была веревка, прикрепленная к колоколу над землей. Этот страх может объяснить отчасти, почему в некоторых культурах было принято «пробуждение» после смерти. Семья обмывала и одевала мертвого человека, укладывала его в лучший гроб и сидела рядом с мертвецом до захоронения. Так делали в надежде, что человек, находящийся в глубокой коме, за это время может проснуться. 

— 1732 Сербские вампиры. Различные записи немного отличаются друг от друга. Например, некоторые говорят, что было извлечено тринадцать тел, другие — сорок. Хотелось бы прочитать отчет Флюкингера, но нет его перевода на английский язык. Есть только одна статья в Scientific American.


	8. Chapter 8

Джон глубоко вздохнул, вытащил свою флягу и сделал большой глоток воды, окидывая взглядом окружающие холмы. Яркий свет заставлял щуриться, но тепло солнца было таким приятным! Зима была долгой и сырой, и он чувствовал себя счастливее, просто находясь на открытом зеленом пространстве.   
За спиной раздалось тяжелое дыхание, и Джон с улыбкой обернулся, увидев, что Шерлок, наконец, добрался до вершины холма. Обычно бледное лицо молодого человека раскраснелось от напряжения, он даже снял пальто и повесил его на руку. Жилет и воротничок белой помявшейся рубашки были расстегнуты. Джон никогда не видел его таким взъерошенным.   
— О, перестаньте ухмыляться, — сердито проворчал Шерлок, властно протягивая руку за флягой.   
Благоразумно попридержав язык за зубами, Джон передал ему воду, и Шерлок начал жадно пить. Джон подскочил и выхватил флягу из его рук, когда Шерлок поднял ее над головой.   
— Нет, нет! Нам нужна эта вода для питья.  
Холмс надулся, как ребенок, у которого отобрали конфету.  
— Но мне так жарко, Джон.   
Стараясь не улыбаться, Джон вспомнил новобранцев, которых много повидал за годы службы. Первые же дни марша показывали, кто был городским мальчиком, а кто — деревенским. Сразу было видно, кто расклеивался, а кто сохранял присутствие духа в тяжелых условиях. Шерлок, похоже, впал в дурное настроение.  
Джон посмотрел на раскинувшиеся у подножья холма поля.  
— Здесь есть река или озеро, где мы можем искупаться и охладиться?   
Шерлок оживился.   
— Блестяще, Джон! Да, прямо рядом. Мы с Майкрофтом часто там плавали, — он указал на густую рощу.  
— После еды, ладно? — Джон сел, прислонившись спиной к большому валуну, и достал из сумки еду, приготовленную для них поваром. Передал сыр и хлеб Шерлоку, который устроился рядом.   
Они ели в уютной тишине, любуясь окружающим пейзажем. Вокруг была яркая зелень, цвели деревья, наполняя воздух изысканным ароматом.   
Джон следил взглядом за парящим в небе ястребом, который вдруг сложил крылья и спикировал к земле. Вскоре птица взмыла вверх, держа в когтистых лапах какого-то грызуна.   
— Вы выглядите более умиротворенным на природе, чем в городе, — произнес Шерлок, разглядывая Джона.   
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Я вырос в городе, но много лет провел в армии. Порою месяцами мы жили под открытым небом. Так хорошо, когда вокруг тихо и спокойно.  
— Забавно. Для меня все наоборот. Я вырос здесь, бегая по этим полям и прячась в этих кустах, а потом уехал в школу, и с тех пор живу в городах.   
Шерлок вытянул ноги, снова став самим собой, несмотря на беспорядок в одежде.   
Джон улыбнулся другу.   
— Хотите ли вы здесь жить, если, не дай бог, что-то случится с Майкрофтом, и вы унаследуете имение?  
Скривив лицо в отвращении, Шерлок издал смешок.   
— Тьфу! Не говорите так! Тогда я должен буду жениться, завести наследников, заняться политикой и выполнять другие ужасные обязанности. Едва ли тогда найдется время для себя самого.   
— Разве вы не хотите жениться? Простите, если это преждевременно, но вы очень нравитесь Молли. Вы хорошо ладите друг с другом, и она из хорошей семьи, — задал, наконец, Джон вопрос, который мучил его несколько недель.   
Шерлок посмотрел на него, изогнув бровь.   
— Хм… — этот низкий звук послал мурашки по спине. — Вы действуете, как Виола из той шекспировской пьесы? Сватаете меня за Молли?  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— Едва ли. Вспомните, дело кончилось неудачей. Оливия влюбилась в Виолу, а не в герцога, за которую ее сватали.   
Ответом ему был напряжённый взгляд, и Джон подвинулся, вытаскивая из сумки яблоки.  
— Ну же, ответьте на мой вопрос. Вы действительно не хотите жениться?   
Откусив от яблока, Шерлок положил руку на согнутое колено и в задумчивости посмотрел на раскинувшийся перед ним вид.  
— Жениться на женщине?  
Услышав такой уклончивый ответ, Джон со вздохом закатил глаза.  
— Вряд ли вы можете жениться на мужчине.  
Покончив с яблоком, он метнул огрызок, удовлетворенный тем, как далеко удалось его бросить. Посмотрел на Шерлока и вдруг подумал — а не предпочитал ли тот мужчин?  
— Должен ли я вообще жениться? — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, явно забавляясь.  
Джон сел, скрестив ноги.   
— Нет, это не обязательно. Но разве вы никогда не чувствовали глубокой связи с кем-либо? Той особенной искры…  
Шерлок сжал губы и дернул плечом.   
— С Молли такого точно не было, слишком она похожа на маленькую сестренку. С другими женщинами тоже.  
Джон осмелился пойти дальше.  
— А с мужчинами?..  
Почему он вообще спросил об этом? Из любопытства? Он затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа.  
— Мужчины? — Шерлок слегка поднял брови, но подумал и покачал головой. — Никаких «искр» я не замечал, но единственный мужчина, который был рядом со мной в последние годы, это Донован.  
Джон чуть не засмеялся и встал, чтобы не смотреть Шерлоку в глаза.  
— Пойдемте искупаемся.

\---

— Шерлок!   
Джон вытер капли воды с лица, грозно посмотрев на великовозрастного шалуна.   
Еще раз тряхнув волосами, Шерлок вновь обрызгал Джона и разлегся рядом на разостланной одежде.   
— Ах, как хорошо погреться на солнышке!   
Улыбнувшись другу, Джон свернул брюки и положил их под голову в качестве подушки. Оба были в панталонах до колен, мокрых после купания.  
— Здешняя природа заставляет меня скучать по ночам под звездами, — Джон сонно закрыл глаза, чувствуя усталость после стольких физических упражнений.   
Они прибыли в загородный особняк Холмсов три дня назад, и Джон наслаждался размеренной сельской жизнью. Завтрак подавали около десяти, затем друзья ездили верхом. Джон с каждым днем все увереннее держался в седле. Шерлок научил его многим загородным развлечениям — бильярду, теннису, боулингу на траве. Вечером их ждал поздний ужин, бренди и сигары. Так Шерлок знакомил своего подопечного с жизнью за городом.   
Перекатившись на бок, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона.  
— Я никогда не спал под открытым небом.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Значит, надо исправить это упущение.   
Шерлок за последние недели показал ему совершенно иной мир, и вот Джону выдался шанс познакомить его с чем-то новым.   
— Мы даже можем приготовить ужин на костре.  
Заинтригованный, Шерлок сел.  
— Нам нужно много припасов? Может, стоит взять лошадей и уехать подальше от дома?   
Состроив гримасу, Джон покачал головой.  
— Нам не нужно много для одной-то ночи, и я предпочитаю пойти пешком.   
Шерлок одарил его долгим взглядом.   
— Вы так и не преодолели свой давний страх лошадей, да? Хотя в седле вы держитесь с каждым днем все лучше и лучше.   
Вздохнув, Джон покачал головой.  
— Мне было всего шестнадцать, когда я попал в армию, ничего не понимая и никого не зная, в первый раз покинув дом. Мы оказались в другой стране, и началась битва. Нас обучали немного, но настоящий бой — это совсем другое. Все так громко, ошеломляюще, и большую часть времени я не знал, что делать. Не очень-то хорошо все складывалось… — он закрыл глаза, вспоминая, как его сердце чуть не выпрыгивало из груди при звуке выстрелов. — Я оказался слишком далеко от своего полка, и вдруг передо мной возник этот сумасшедший француз на лошади. Он хотел отрубить мне голову саблей, — Джон вздрогнул. — Я смог убежать, но с того времени боюсь лошадей и кавалерии. Потом я привык, но все равно предпочитаю держаться подальше от драгун.   
Почувствовав, что Джону нужно отвлечься, Шерлок встал.  
— Ладно, давайте вернемся в дом и соберем припасы на ночь. Нам нужно выйти и устроить лагерь до того, как стемнеет.   
Обрадовавшись смене темы, Джон тоже встал и оделся. Он был благодарен Шерлоку за то, что тот не стал смеяться над его страхами. 

\---

— Андромеда! — произнес Шерлок немного пьяным голосом.  
Джон проследил взглядом за его рукой.  
— Верно, похожа на букву W ( _на самом деле, на букву W похоже созведие Кассиопеи, п.п._ ).   
Шерлок указал на светящуюся точку.  
— Видите ту красную звезду? Это Бетельгейзе, левое плечо Ориона.   
Отхлебнув из бутылки, Джон тихо хихикнул.  
— Держу пари, вы не сможете три раза подряд быстро произнести это слово.  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся, взял у него бутылку и сделал длинный глоток.  
— Бетельгейзе, Бетельгейзе, Бетельгейзе! — на последнем слове он уже сбился, и оба расхохотались.  
Забрав бутылку, Джон заткнул ее пробкой.   
— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, — он положил ее рядом с мешком и залез под одеяло.  
— Это была прекрасная идея! — сказал Шерлок слабым голосом.   
Улыбаясь в темноту, Джон согласно кивнул.   
— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок!  
— Спокойной, — послышалось ответное бормотание, и Джон не сомневался, что Шерлок тут же уснул. Он и сам клевал носом.  
Они устроились на мягкой траве, под сенью нескольких деревьев. На небе светил тонкий серп луны, и звезды сияли особенно ярко. Джон наслаждался этим прекрасным зрелищем, рассматривая знакомые созвездия. Ночь была теплой, ветерок едва шевелил листья.   
Вечер получился прекрасным. Шерлок собирал хворост, пока Джон разжигал костер. К тому времени, как тот вернулся, Джон уже нанизал кусочки цыпленка на прутики и поджаривал на огне. Еда была простой, но вкусной, а за день они нагуляли отменный аппетит. Ужин на свежем воздухе делал еду еще вкуснее. Повар положил им бутылку виски, и они пили его по очереди.  
Природа подарила им восхитительное зрелище яркого заката, затем на небе начали вспыхивать звезды. Джон часто поглядывал на своего друга, чтобы увидеть, как он реагирует на всю эту красоту.   
Уже засыпая, Джон поудобнее натянул на себя одеяло. Тихое дыхание Шерлока напомнило ему о первой ночи в доме, когда они вместе делили огромную кровать.

\---

Джон проснулся несколько часов спустя и тихо выругался. Начался моросящий дождь, поднялся ветер. Похоже, непогода будет только усиливаться. Было темно, до рассвета оставалось несколько часов.   
Поднявшись, Джон взял одеяло и веревку. При помощи нескольких длинных палок из охапки хвороста, он соорудил под деревьями из своего одеяла простую палатку и перенес туда вещи и дрова, затем опустился на колени рядом с Шерлоком.   
Тот крепко спал, и Джон слегка потряс его за плечо   
— Шерлок, просыпайтесь. Идет дождь, нам надо перейти под навес.  
Единственным ответом был жалобный стон, и Шерлок сильнее закутался в одеяло. Закатив глаза, Джон повторил свои слова и потряс сильнее.   
Серьезность в его голосе, должно быть, достигла сознания Шерлока, и тот открыл сонные глаза.   
— Давайте, давайте, — Джон подтолкнул своего друга к палатке и сам вполз в нее. Они легли прямо на голую траву и накрылись одеялом Шерлока. Поерзав некоторое время, устроились под одеялом и стали слушать, как снаружи стучит дождь.  
— Холодно, Джон, — Шерлока с головы до ног сотрясала дрожь.   
Тихо выругавшись, Джон подвинулся, прижался к Шерлоку и крепко обнял его под одеялом. Это была его идея — ночевать под открытым небом, и он чувствовал себя обязанным согреть Шерлока. Под одеялом стало тепло, и вскоре тот расслабился и уснул.

\---

Джон проснулся и обнаружил, что прижимается грудью к спине Шерлока, а рукой обнимает его за талию. Судя по слабому свету, только что рассвело. Дождь прекратился, лишь крупные капли с листьев стучали по мокрой палатке. В некоторых местах дождь промочил одеяло насквозь.  
Шерлок крепко спал, лежа спокойно и неподвижно в руках Джона. Он не храпел, дыхание его было медленным и легким. Джон был ниже ростом, поэтому утыкался лицом в его плечо, покрытое лишь тонкой белой тканью рубашки. Темные кудри Шерлока разметались по сумке, которую они использовали вместо подушки.   
Очень давно Джон не просыпался так близко к кому-либо. В армии он спал в переполненных палатках, но солдаты ложились рядом, только если было очень холодно. Каждый имел свое одеяло и уважал скудные дюймы личного пространства товарищей. Несколько романтических встреч с женщинами в последние годы были недолгими, и никогда не было роскоши провести ночь вместе, разделяя постель.   
Вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться от Шерлока, он захотел прильнуть к нему еще сильнее. Зачем? Ради тепла и близости с кем-то? С любым человеком? Неужели он просто скучал по объятиям? Или так случилось, потому что он был рядом с Шерлоком, человеком, который с каждым днем нравился ему все больше и больше?  
Улыбаясь самому себе, он подумал о последних неделях. Шерлок заставлял его смеяться своими резкими комментариями, часто ворчал, когда читал газеты, и называл большинство «сливок общества» идиотами. Под его строгой внешностью скрывался глубоко заботливый человек, судя по тому, как он вел себя с миссис Хадсон, Донован, Билли, как он по-братски подтрунивал над Молли и Майкрофтом.   
Он загорался, когда разговор заходил о науке и идеях. Споры с Джоном иногда были бурными, но он никогда не обижался, а поощрял Джона глубже исследовать суть вещей, задавать вопросы обо всем на свете. Он уважал точку зрения Джона, и это, больше, чем что-либо другое, заставляло Джона желать его общества.  
Джон почувствовал, что Шерлок проснулся. Тот слегка напрягся, пока не понял, где находится, а потом расслабился. Джон затаил дыхание, не решив, должен ли он отодвинуться и дать своему спутнику личное пространство.   
Пока он раздумывал, Шерлок повернулся на спину и посмотрел на Джона настороженными и блестящими глазами. Тот пытался прочесть его мысли, ощущая, как звенит между ними тишина.  
Шерлок опустил взгляд ко рту Джона. Единственным предупреждением было произнесенное «sapere aude», затем он наклонился и прижался губами к губам Джона в крепком поцелуе.   
Сердце Джона заколотилось. Первое удивление сменилось новым чувством, когда Шерлок не отодвинулся. Одно только слово возникло в мозгу Джона.  
«Да».  
Он обнаружил, что возвращает поцелуй и обнимает Шерлока изо всех сил.   
Когда они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание, Джон посмотрел в глаза Шерлоку и открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, любое слово, но не знал, что именно.  
— Эм… я…  
Шерлок опустил глаза, сбросил одеяло и выполз из импровизированной палатки. Джон слышал, как он быстро пошел прочь.  
«Что это было?» Шерлок поцеловал его? Джон поцеловал его в ответ?  
Шерлок сказал эту латинскую фразу «дерзай знать». Что все это значило для Шерлока? Проверка? Проверка чего? Он хотел узнать, на что похож поцелуй? Поцелуй с мужчиной? Поцелуй с Джоном? Шерлок хотел попробовать из чистого любопытства, или это что-то для него значило?  
Тряхнув головой, Джон тоже выполз из палатки. Шерлок стоял довольно далеко от их лагеря, и Джон направился в другую сторону. Облегчился у дерева и подошел к ручью, чтобы вымыть руки и умыться.  
Он размышлял о мотивах поведения Шерлока, но и задавал вопросы самому себе. Почему он не возражал и не отстранился? Почему он сам начал целовать Шерлока? Ему понравилось? Он захотел большего? 

**Комментарий Автора:**

— Бетельгейзе: девятая по яркости звезда в ночном небе, красный сверхгигант, в 10–20 раз больше нашего Солнца. Согласно Википедии: «Если бы Бетельгейзе находилась в центре Солнечной системы, ее граница находилась бы за поясом астероидов, полностью поглотив орбиты Меркурия, Венеры, Земли и Марса». Она находится на расстоянии 640 световых лет, и вероятно, взорвется в сверхновую в ближайшие миллионы лет. Название происходит от арабского слова «рука Ориона». Я выбрала его, потому что мне нравится созвездие, но также потому, что «Betelgeuse» часто произносится «Beetlejuice» (Биттлджус, Жучиный сок), так называется фантастический фильм Тима Бертона 1988 года с Майклом Китоном и Вайноной Райдер в главных ролях. Если сказать «Beetlejuice» три раза, то появился «экзорцист живых» и поможет недавно умершим, пугая людей, выгоняя их из дома и устраивая безумный хаос.


	9. Chapter 9

— Что вы об этом думаете? — спросила Молли, помешивая чай.  
Джон тепло ей улыбнулся.  
— Это было превосходно. Элизабет Беннет — сильный персонаж.  
— Да, мне нравится, как она отклонила предложения мистера Коллинза, а потом и мистера Дарси, влиятельного человека с годовым доходом десять тысяч фунтов стерлингов! — Молли распахнула в восторге свои карие глаза.   
Откусив от булочки, Джон согласно кивнул.  
— Чтобы жить в Пемберли, я бы на нем женился.   
Этот комментарий заставил Молли рассмеяться от всего сердца, и она закрыла рот рукой.   
— Джон, вы не должны говорить подобные вещи, это шокирует публику.  
Джон наслаждался ее удивлением. В последнее время в доме было очень тихо, и он заскучал по веселым разговорам.  
Все изменилось, когда они с Шерлоком вернулись в Лондон. После Поцелуя. Без сомнения, Шерлок его избегал, все время утыкаясь в газету и редко удостаивая Джона десятком слов. Джон пытался обсуждать прочтенные книги, но безуспешно. В ответ он получал неопределенное ворчание.  
— Что вы думаете о той книге, которую я вам дал? — спросил Джон, бросив взгляд на тонкий томик. Разговоры о прочитанных книгах с Молли заставляли его по иному взглянуть на вещи. Она давала ему романы, популярные среди ее подруг, и он стал лучше понимать женщин общества.  
Молли немного помолчала.  
— Сначала читать было трудно, но к концу мне понравилось. Я согласна с ее точкой зрения, что женщины должны не просто быть украшением общества или рассматриваться как собственность, которой можно торговать. Мы заслуживаем того, чтобы получить образование и быть равноправным партнером в браке, а не просто женой.   
— Какие идеи вы вкладываете в голову Молли, Джон? — вздохнул Шерлок, входя в гостиную. Он взял с тарелки печенье и сел рядом с ними за стол.  
Удивленный тем, что Шерлок решил к ним присоединиться, Джон на мгновение растерялся.   
Молли почувствовала неловкость и встала.   
— Мы обмениваемся книгами, чтобы потом их обсудить. Я дала ему «Гордость и предубеждение», а он дал мне… — Молли повернула книгу, чтобы прочесть название, — «Защита прав женщины: с осуждением…»  
Хмыканье Шерлока прервало ее на полуслове.   
— Джон, вы действительно думаете, что Молли интересны проблемы социальных ценностей? Оставьте ей ее романы.  
— Не грубите, Шерлок, — рассердился Джон. — Молли хорошо разбирается во многих вопросах. Жаль, что у нее нет образования.   
Резкость Шерлока по отношению к Джону воспринималась последним нормально, но Молли не заслуживала того, чтобы быть крайней из-за их личных проблем.  
Молли бросила на Джона благодарный взгляд.   
— Многие люди будут делать больше, имей они возможность. Для меня слишком поздно, но я хочу помочь молодым девушкам.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и увидел, что тот глубоко погрузился в свое чтение и не обращал на них внимания. С момента возвращения, хозяин дома только и делал, что читал накопившиеся газеты.   
Наклонившись к Молли, Джон понизил голос.   
— Для вас вовсе не поздно, Молли. Вы обладаете острым умом и много знаете. Не думаю, что в вашем возрасте невозможно учиться.   
Молли кивнула в знак согласия, но Джон видел, что это жест вежливости, и она не верит ему. Надо было найти более убедительные аргументы.   
— Мой отец был тяжелым человеком, когда я был маленьким. Он ненавидел работу на фабрике — эти долгие смены и ужасные условия. Он стал пить все больше и больше и пытался скрыть это при помощи кофе, чтобы казаться трезвым дома и на работе, — тихо сказал он. Молли сочувственно посмотрела на него. Джон улыбнулся.  
— Когда мне было около десяти, я заметил, что он изменился, стал пить меньше, казалось, относиться к жизни стал лучше.   
— Что же случилось? — спросила Молли.  
— Сейчас это не так распространено, но раньше в кофейнях собирались мужчины всех возрастов и классов. За пенни вы получали чашку кофе и возможность читать газеты, брошюры и книги. Клиенты обсуждали события дня, и матрос мог поговорить с графом и задать ему вопрос.   
— Правда? В наши дни люди из разных слоев почти не встречаются. Большинство богатых сидят в частных клубах, например, Уайтс, — заметила Молли.   
Джон кивнул.   
— Да, а тогда в Лондоне было сотни кофеен, но сейчас многие уже закрыты. Чай стал более популярен, люди пьют его дома и приглашают гостей.   
Он поднял свою чашку и отпил из нее.  
— Значит, ваш отец стал посещать кофейни? — Молли вернулась к интересующей ее теме.   
— Да, и постепенно он стал проводить там больше времени, читая и вовлекаясь в споры. Он стал пить меньше и меньше. Он даже меня брал несколько раз, давал читать книжки, многому учил, — сказал Джон, глядя в пустую чашку. — Он повел меня туда, где во времена его детства в Бетнал Грин были забастовки ткачей, и двоих повесили.   
Молли широко раскрыла глаза.   
— Забастовки? Зачем?  
Джон пожал плечами.   
— Они боролись за справедливую плату за работу, пытались организовать профсоюзы. То же самое, что происходит и сейчас.   
Джон увидел, что Шерлок прислушивается к его словам, хоть и делал вид, что занят газетой.   
— Я мало знаю о политике, но разве сейчас мало волнений, собраний, подписываний петиций, маршей и забастовок на улицах? — спросила Молли, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
Джон выпрямился.  
— Как еще можно рассказать о ситуации и изменить ее? Система благоволит к богатым. Только они имеют право голоса, но каждый должен иметь возможность высказать свое мнение по поводу судьбы страны.   
— Откуда вы набрались этих идей, Джон? — Шерлок пригвоздил его своим светло-зеленым взглядом.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Книги из вашей библиотеки, брошюры, которые можно купить везде. Иногда люди собираются, чтобы послушать речи. Мой друг Майк слышал Генри Ханта в Спа Филдс. Он говорил, что это самый лучший оратор. Я хочу послушать его, когда будет возможность.   
— Молли, не обращай на это внимания.   
Шерлок встал и взял книгу из ее рук, пренебрежительно просмотрев.   
— Одно дело — рассуждать об идеях, но реализовывать их в политике, значит, прийти к вещам, подобным Французской революции. Теперь, после тридцати лет войны и беспорядков, король вернулся на трон. Миллионы погибли, и за что? Что-нибудь изменилось к лучшему?  
Молли перевела взгляд с Шерлока на Джона, расстроенная и смущенная напряженностью между мужчинами. Она считала Джона своим другом и любила Шерлока всю свою жизнь, и ей не нравилось, что между ними приходится выбирать.  
Джон увидел ее смущение и погладил по руке.  
— Молли, все в порядке. Политические споры часто эмоциональны, но мы — зрелые люди, чтобы слушать друг друга и, надеюсь, обсуждать их объективно. Шерлок происходит из богатого рода, но очень прогрессивен во многих вещах. Я из бедной семьи, и знакомство с вами, по меньшей мере, открыло мне глаза.   
— Надеюсь, вы не думаете о нас как о пустых и испорченных, — Молли успокоилась.   
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Конечно, нет. Вы очень щедры и занимаетесь благотворительностью. Шерлок много работает в науке, чтобы помочь другим. Вы не транжирите деньги и не играете в азартные игры. Вы оба очень хорошо ко мне относились с самого начала.  
Молли встала и начала собираться.  
— Что ж, я тоже была рада познакомиться с вами. Люблю расширять кругозор и бросать вызов старым идеям.   
Она забрала свою книгу из рук Шерлока, и, быстро попрощавшись, ушла.   
Джон вернулся к своему роману, а Шерлок — к газетам. Оба спокойно сосредоточились на своем деле. Джону нравились эти товарищеские отношения, и он надеялся, что Шерлок вернется к тому, что было между ними раньше. Очевидно, что поцелуй все испортил. Джон предпочел бы не поднимать эту тему и действовать так, словно ничего не случилось.   
Однако ничего не было нормальным. С того самого утра, между ними что-то изменилось. Прежде Шерлок был просто другом, изредка дотрагивающимся до него или оказывающимся в непосредственной близости. Сейчас между ними словно ощущалась постоянная связь. Он часто смотрел на Шерлока, пожирая взглядом его тело. Вспоминая, как хорошо было ощущать его рядом с собой, чувствовать тепло, вдыхать аромат кожи. Каково это будет — прикоснуться к его волосам, пробежаться пальцами по белой коже? Каково это будет — поцеловать Шерлока еще раз? Крепче, глубже... Долгим горячим поцелуем, пока оба не задохнутся?  
Шерлок издал восклицание, которое выдернуло Джона из его задумчивости. Тот попытался собраться с мыслями.  
Посмотрев на Шерлока, он увидел, что тот с ошеломленным видом уставился в газету. Редкое состояние для его обычно уравновешенного друга.  
Надеясь, что их невысказанное перемирие действует, Джон подошел к Шерлоку.  
— Вы увидели что-то необычное?  
Проницательные глаза Шерлока оценивающе взглянули на Джона.  
— Я знаю, что вы без особого внимания следили за вскрытием, которое проводил Андерсон в Королевском обществе, но видели ли вы лицо женщины? Салфетка сползла с него на несколько секунд.  
Джон ощутил неприятное предчувствие.   
— Нет, не видел. Почему вы спрашиваете?  
Длинный палец Шерлока указал на газетную заметку о пропавшей женщине. Склонившись над его плечом, чтобы прочесть, Джон почувствовал тепло его тела, и вынужден был приложить усилия, чтобы сконцентрироваться на написанном.  
Это было сообщение о горничной, Джинни Шоу, которая пропала неделю назад из резиденции барона. В заметке давалось описание и отличительная черта — родинка на лице, красное пятно на половину левой щеки.  
Джон закончил читать и отступил назад.  
— Что вы думаете об этом?  
Сложив пальцы под подбородком, Шерлок погрузился в задумчивость.  
— Она исчезла за день до вскрытия. Здесь может быть связь. Мне нужно больше информации о Джинни Шоу, чтобы удостовериться, что она и есть та самая женщина, которая лежала на прозекторском столе.   
Джон согласился.  
— У меня есть кое-какие знакомства на Боу-стрит. Я мог бы расспросить их, что известно об этой горничной.  
Искра интереса зажглась в зеленых глазах.   
— Отличная идея, Джон! Я хочу пойти вместе с вами.  
Джон посмотрел на дорогие панталоны Шерлока и его жилет, затем на свою одежду.  
— Хорошо, но нам надо переодеться, иначе с нами не будут разговаривать.  
— Да, да, — нетерпеливо согласился Шерлок, явно желая сразу же отправиться на поиски. — Я попрошу Донована достать подходящую одежду для нас обоих.  
Джон кивнул в знак согласия, напряженность, которую он испытывал после Поцелуя, немного ослабла. Сейчас они могли сделать что-то вместе и вернуться к нормальной дружбе. Именно этого Джон хотел больше всего, и он очень хотел доказать Шерлоку, что они могут двигаться вперед. 

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Джейн Остин (1775-1817): известна шестью романами, четыре были опубликованы анонимно при жизни и имели ограниченный успех, два были опубликованы посмертно. Ее братья и сестры опубликовали их в 1818 году с указанием, что Джейн была автором всех книг. Они были более реалистичными, чем популярные романтичные или викторианские романы того времени. Ее племянник написал ее биографию в 1869 году, после чего интерес к ее творчеству возрос, и книги были переизданы и переведены на другие языки. 

— Уровни доходов: в «Гордости и предубеждении» (1813) мистер Дарси имеет доход 10 000 фунтов стерлингов в год. Сегодня это около 1 000 000 долларов США в год. Приданое мисс Элизабет Беннетт — жалкие 40 фунтов стерлингов в год (около 4000 долларов), что вряд ли могло привлечь хорошего жениха. Плата Джона составляла 34 фунта стерлингов в год (около 3500 долларов США). Вознаграждение армии считалось крайне низким, так что туда шли только от большой нужды. 

— «Защита прав женщины»: этот трактат был опубликован в 1792 году Мэри Уолстонкрафт. Он считается ранней работой феминистской философии, хотя этот термин был предложен позже (в 1892 году), в нем утверждается, что женщины должны иметь право на образование и те же основные права, что и мужчины. Труд был хорошо принят и быстро опубликован второй раз, переведен и опубликован в Америке. Ее дочерью была Мэри Шелли, автор «Франкенштейна» (1818). 

— Кофейни: кофе был впервые подан в Лондоне в 1650-х годах, а к 1675 году в городе было сотни кофеен (при населении всего 500 000 человек). Трезвые клиенты стали более углубленно обсуждать религию и политику, чем те, которые сидели в пабах и тавернах. Король Карл II даже боялся этих сборищ и безуспешно пытался запретить кофейни в 1675 году. Их часто называли «университеты пенни», поскольку любой человек мог купить кофе за пенни и получить доступ ко всем материалам для чтения и оживленным дискуссиям. 

— Кофе против чая: чай был помещен в меню кофеен и стал все более популярным в 1700-х годах. Ост-Индская компания провела агрессивную рекламную кампанию в 1750-х годах, а к 1800 году чай стал любимым напитком Англии. Вместо того чтобы отправляться в кофейни, люди стали приглашать на чай гостей в свои дома. 

— Повешения в Бетнал Грин: На востоке Лондона были беспорядки с ткачами шелка. Многие из них были французскими гугенотами (протестантами) или ирландскими католиками, и все стало хуже, когда более дешевый шелк был разрешен к ввозу из Франции, а хлопчатобумажная ткань стала популярной. Были созданы незаконные профсоюзы для защиты заработной платы рабочих, и часто вспыхивали массовые беспорядки. В 1769 году власти пытались арестовать всех участников собрания профсоюзов, в результате чего солдаты убили двух человек и захватили четыре человека. В последующих судебных разбирательствах были даны ложные показания, а два осужденных были публично повешены в Бетнал Грин, прямо перед пабом «Лосось и мяч» (который все еще существует).

— Голосование в Великобритании: король Генрих IV в 1432 году установил, что только владельцы земель стоимостью 40 шиллингов и более (значительная сумма тогда) имели право голоса, и это мало изменилось до принятия Акта в 1832 году. До этого Акта только около 500 000 мужчин во всей Великобритании могли голосовать, после — около 813 000 человек. Общая численность населения составляла 14 миллионов человек, и только 5,8 процента могли голосовать. Число электоратов в каждом районе несправедливо варьировалось от 12 до 12 000 человек, а коррумпированные богатые люди часто платили избирателям, чтобы те голосовали за них. Дальнейшие реформы произошли в течение столетия, причем большинство мужчин старше 21 года, а женщины старше 30 лет получили право голоса в 1918 году. Возраст голосования был уменьшен до 21 года для женщин в 1928 году, а для всех до 18 лет в 1969 году. 

Спа Филдс/Генри Хант: В ноябре 1816 года в Спа Филдс собрались 10 000 человек, чтобы послушать Генри Ханта о реформе выборов и облегчении тяжелой жизни, а также подать петицию принцу-регенту. Принц-регент отказался принять петицию. В декабре 1816 года там собралось 20 000 человек, чтобы оказать давление на правительство. Встречи были в основном мирными, но небольшая группа отделилась от остальных и разграбила оружейный склад. Эти массовые митинги на публике заставили правительство бояться революции, поэтому через несколько месяцев опубликовали «Запретительные акты», которые запрещали группам из более чем 50 человек встречаться, чтобы обсудить любые жалобы на церковь или государство, без предварительного одобрения со стороны властей. 

— Франция 1789–1819: Французская революция началась в 1789 году, и в 1792-1802 годах шли революционные французские войны (около 1 миллиона смертей). Король Людовик XVI и Мария Антуанетта были обезглавлены гильотиной в 1793 году (около 30 000 смертей в эпоху террора). Наполеоновские войны шли с 1803 по 1815 год (около 4,5 миллионов смертей). Король Людовик XVIII правил 1815–1824 гг.


	10. Chapter 10

— Боже мой! Да ты настоящий денди!  
Широко улыбаясь, Джон повернулся к своему старому другу и крепко его обнял. Отстранившись, стал разглядывать Майка.  
— Не могу выразить, как сильно я рад тебя видеть.   
Похлопав его по плечу, Майк отступил и оглядел Джона с головы до ног.   
— Наверное, не стоило так сильно тебя обнимать. Кажется, я помял твой костюм. Камердинер будет недоволен.   
Весело глядя на друга, Джон увлек его к скамейке в парке.  
— Да ладно, не стоит волноваться, — и он смущенно тронул край жилета. — Я ведь не изменился?  
Майк усмехнулся.  
— Я привык видеть тебя в крови и грязи, в старой униформе. Не думал, что ты сможешь навести такой глянец!  
Джон легко принял шутливое поддразнивание, к которым привык за годы службы в полку. Они с Майком остались такими же добрыми друзьями.  
— Где же ты сейчас работаешь?  
Улыбка Майка угасла.   
— То тут, то там, где получится. В Лондоне слишком много безработных, слишком много старых солдат.   
Джон это понимал.  
— Знаю, и я в таком же положении, только не могу работать в доках или в других местах, где требуется физический труд.  
— Ладно, когда закончишь свою «работу», может, стоит поехать в Манчестер? Я скоро туда отправлюсь, — сказал Майк.  
Джон посмотрел на своего старого друга, и увидел, какой тяжелый отпечаток оставили на нем армейские годы. Майку было за сорок, и он уже не мог долго выполнять тяжелую физическую работу.   
— Манчестер? О нем часто пишут в газетах. Разве там не ужасная безработица?   
— Там есть работа на фабрике. Хватит на еду и кров, — тихо сказал Майк.  
Джон кое-что вспомнил.  
— Твоя семья все еще там живет? Ты вроде оттуда родом?   
Майк был рад, что Джон это вспомнил.  
— Верно. У меня есть сестра и несколько родственников, которые могут замолвить словечко перед хозяином.   
Приятно было видеть, что у друга есть возможность устроиться. Судя по их редкой переписке, в последние годы все шло из рук вон плохо.  
— Когда я закончу с этой работой, попробую получить должность клерка. Если не получится, попытаю счастья в Манчестере.   
Майк обрадовался.  
— Ты в письмах как-то смутно говорил о своем положении. Тебе платят за службу «компаньоном» при богатом старике? — Майк с намеком поднял брови и хмыкнул.  
Закатив глаза, Джон фыркнул.  
— Ничего подобного. Он моложе меня и увлекается наукой. Он заключил с братом пари, что сможет выдать меня за человека из высшего общества.  
Майк осмотрел друга критическим взглядом. Джон задрал нос и выпрямился. Разгладил лацканы пальто из тонкой темно-синей ткани, прекрасно сочетающейся по цвету с его светлыми волосами.   
— Теперь я уже не знаю, следовало ли мне обнимать тебя или надо было поклониться, но сказал бы, что ты отлично справляешься. Этот господин хорошо к тебе относится?  
— Да. Шерлок… эм… мистер Холмс — достойный человек. Для него деньги имеют мало значения. Он презирает людей, если думает, что они глупы, — пояснил Джон.   
Майк бросил на него долгий взгляд. Очевидно, что оговорка с именем не осталась незамеченной.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто он тебе нравится.  
Джон смешался от такой проницательности. Казалось странным пытаться выразить свое отношение к Шерлоку словами.   
— Несмотря на разницу в происхождении, мы отлично ладим друг с другом, обсуждаем книги и политику, смеемся над сатирой и пьесами.  
— Хм… — Майк, похоже, продолжал сомневаться. — Ты не общался близко с дворянами, Джон. Они могут быть лицемерными — вести себя, словно ты их друг, если им что-то нужно, а потом бросают камень, когда перестают в тебе нуждаться.  
Джон принял эти слова близко к сердцу. Майк заслужил свой чин лейтенанта, а большинство других офицеров были дворянами, просто заплатившими за него деньги. Майк часто возмущался безграмотностью и неопытностью старших офицеров.   
Разговор перешел на другие темы, но Джон не забыл слов друга. Неужели Шерлок таков? Они стали друзьями, но, когда пари будет закончено, согласится ли Шерлок продолжать отношения? Он говорил, что рад присутствию Джона в своем доме, но потом, когда Джон уедет и будет жить отдельно, не забудет ли о нем Шерлок? С глаз долой, из сердца вон? Не был ли он удобной игрушкой, с которой Шерлок играл несколько месяцев, а потом увлечется чем-то другим? 

\---

— Добрый день, леди де Бург, — кивнул Майкрофт пожилой леди, проезжавшей мимо в экипаже, и толкнул Шерлока по ноге.  
— Ты должен хотя бы кивнуть мимо проходящим людям, Шерлок. Неудивительно, что ты до сих пор холост.  
Тот вздохнул.  
— Я здесь, прекрасно одет, и даже позволил твоему камердинеру завязать мой платок в эту мишуру, — он с отвращением указал на петли и оборки, украшающие его шею. — Неужели я должен проявлять еще и вежливость? Моего присутствия не достаточно?  
— Нет, Шерлок. Тебе следует хотя бы несколько раз появляться на променаде в течение сезона. Некоторые уже задаются вопросом, не посещаешь ли ты «Лебедя», — Майкрофт вежливо улыбнулся проходящей мимо матроне.   
Окинув взглядом Гайд-парк, Шерлок вздохнул. Требования высшего света были в высшей мере бессмысленными. Неужели люди действительно должны еженедельно приходить в этот парк и ездить кругами, хвалясь собой и своими экипажами? Это же сущая демонстрация идиотизма! Ладно, по крайней мере, он сидел в удобной коляске с откинутым верхом, а не в углу душной гостиной, окруженный флиртующими с ним девушками.   
— Хорошо, я буду совершать променад раз в месяц и ходить с тобой в оперу. Этого достаточно, чтобы убедить общество в моей лояльности? — он согласился бы на такой расклад, ведь он давал ему возможность избегать долгих разговоров.  
Майкрофт поприветствовал еще одну леди, а ее молодая дочь радостно улыбнулась Шерлоку.   
— Это едва ли прекратит слухи.   
— О том, что я содомит? И это после скандала с той вдовой, когда мне чуть было не пришлось покинуть Англию? — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, ничуть не обеспокоенный словами Майкрофта.   
Лицо старшего брата напряглось.   
— Это было десять лет назад или даже раньше. Твоя очевидная близость к лорду Мориарти в последующие годы сослужила плохую службу.   
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Да ладно, люди будут болтать вне зависимости от того, что я делаю. Если хочешь, я могу несколько раз прогуляться с леди Адлер. Она всегда рада моим предложениям.  
— Неужели? После всех этих лет? — Майкрофт был удивлен и бросил на брата оценивающий долгий взгляд. — Неважно. Тебе следует появиться с молодой женщиной, которая может быть твоей невестой.   
— Леди Адлер не годится? — усмехнулся Шерлок.  
Майкрофт вздохнул.   
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет. Ее имя все время связано со скандалами. Если ее приглашают погостить, по меньшей мере, две пары потом расстаются.  
— Прекрасно. Я попрошу Молли пригласить ее подруг на прогулку по Воксхолл. Это послужит хорошей практикой и для Джона, — согласился Шерлок.   
Майкрофт чуть повернулся к брату.  
— Ах, твой маленький летний проект… Как поживает наш сломленный солдат?  
Шерлок едва улыбнулся.   
— На удивление прекрасно. У него было интересное прошлое и острый ум.   
Майкрофт с сомнением поднял бровь.  
— А сейчас?  
— Майкрофт, ты однажды проснулся и вдруг стал занудой или это происходило постепенно в течение нескольких лет? — нахально спросил Шерлок.  
Шумно вздохнув, Майкрофт посмотрел на брата.  
— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне о своем солдате. Мне действительно интересно, — его сухой тон почти не скрывал сарказма.  
Скрестив ноги, Шерлок послал ослепительную улыбку следующей девушке, сидевшей в проезжающей мимо карете. Ее мать чуть не выпала из экипажа, когда обернулась, чтобы с удивлением на него посмотреть. Посмеиваясь, он посмотрел на брата.   
— По зрелом размышлении, я решил оставить обсуждение мистера Уотсона до встречи в Олмаксе.  
— Пожалуйста, перестань заигрывать с дебютантками. Я поеду за Антеей, и мы отправимся к леди Дальримпль. Постараюсь отговорить ее от матримониальных планов, связанных с тобой и ее дочерью, — Майкрофт, казалось, был сбит с толку. — Не понимаю, почему тобой так интересуются девушки. Твой доход едва достигает среднего уровня.  
Экипаж замедлился, заворачивая за угол, и Шерлок спрыгнул на землю.   
— Возможно, из-за окружающей меня атмосферы таинственности.  
Он усмехнулся вслед экипажу, увозящему брата. Эти обязательные появления на публике лучше сделать как можно более короткими. Если остаться подольше, можно учудить что-нибудь плохо поправимое, просто так, от скуки. 

\--- 

Джон поплотнее укутался в пальто, мелко дрожа от холода. Шерлок кинул на него взгляд, затем посмотрел на улицу. Казалось, он не чувствовал сырости так, как Джон. Если они отправятся «на охоту» еще раз, надо будет взять шарф, а может, и перчатки.   
Правда, твидовый костюм был более удобным, чем панталоны и жилеты, которые он носил в последние недели. Грубый материал был толстым, а штанины свободными. В такой одежде они не отличались от обитателей района.  
Вести слежку в компании с кем-то было непривычно. Джон всегда работал в одиночку, концентрируя внимание на каком-нибудь доме. Он ощущал неловкость, сидя рядом с Шерлоком у этой каменной стены. От этой тишины, от необходимости говорить и заполнять молчание. Может быть, развлекать. Джон покачал головой.   
Может, дело было в неуверенности, которую он всегда ощущал, находясь рядом с Шерлоком. Сейчас было не на чем сосредоточиться, и он особенно отчетливо ощущал близость Шерлока — его тихое дыхание, движения, тепло.   
— Вы уверены, что это правильный адрес? — прошептал, наконец, Джон, только для того, чтобы разорвать тишину.   
Шерлок вздохнул.  
— Да, Джон.   
Джону хотелось поговорить, но заставил себя молчать. И ждать.   
Может быть, Шерлок тоже чувствовал напряжение, или, может быть, просто устал.   
Джон почувствовал движение, моментально напрягся и начал осматривать улицу. Двое мужчин подошли к задней двери и два раза тихо постучали. Света было мало, но, похоже, они несли что-то громоздкое, завернутое в ткань.   
Дверь открылась, мужчины что-то сказали обитателю дома, передали ему свою ношу и быстро ушли.   
Джон бросился за ними, вспомнив о Шерлоке только после того, как прошел целый квартал. Оглянулся и увидел своего спутника в нескольких футах позади. Зная, что потеряет подозреваемых, если будет ждать, он прибавил шагу, приблизившись настолько, насколько можно, и безуспешно пытаясь разглядеть, кто эти люди. Однако было слишком темно, и мужчины шли слишком быстро.   
Они петляли по улочкам, но Джон хорошо знал местность. Пройдя несколько кварталов, он услышал, как Шерлок тяжело дышит, стараясь не отставать. Усмехнувшись, прибавил шагу.   
Мужчины, не заметив слежки, вошли по ступенькам в квартиру на первом этаже. Джон спрятался в темном углу, наблюдая и ожидая Шерлока.   
Через несколько минут появился Шерлок, и Джон притянул его в свое укрытие. Они стояли рядом, прячась в тени. Он слышал, как дыхание Шерлока замедляется. Его собственное сердце колотилось от азарта охоты, обострившего все чувства.  
— Они вошли в квартиру под номером три, — тихо сообщил Джон.   
— Тогда мы подождем, — ответил Шерлок, прислоняясь к стене.  
Следить за подозреваемыми вдвоем было совсем не обязательно.   
— Эм… Шерлок, я останусь, а вы можете вернуться домой. Вряд ли они сегодня ночью куда-нибудь пойдут.  
Шерлок покачал головой и не сдвинулся с места.  
— Я привык работать по ночам. Нам нужно поймать этих людей. Торговля мертвецами летом прекратится.   
— Значит, они продают мертвых, которых выкапывают? — Джон раньше о таком не думал. — За сколько?  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Зависит от покупателей, но я слышал о десяти фунтах.   
Джон был поражен.  
— На них такой спрос?   
— Да, есть анатомические театры в больницах св. Фомы, св. Варфоломея, Лондонском госпитале, на Грейт Виндмил-стрит, на Бленхейм-стрит, еще частные театры, — объяснил Шерлок. — Похитители трупов знают, где выгоднее сбыть товар.   
Джон продолжал следить за дверью и производил расчеты. Даже работая шесть месяцев в году, эти воры могли заработать в десять раз больше, чем он за год службы.   
В этот час на улице было спокойно, и Джон приготовился к долгому сидению. Он привык к такой работе, но быстро стало ясно, что Шерлоку она в новинку. К счастью, Джон обладал отличной реакцией и поймал наклонившегося Шерлока.  
— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон и потряс его за плечо. — Послушайте, вам лучше пойти домой.   
Шерлок тряхнул головой, чтобы проснуться.   
— Нет, нет… я в порядке.  
Судя по его сонному голосу, он опять скоро заснет. «Вот упрямец», — пробормотал Джон, пододвигаясь ближе к Шерлоку, чтобы поймать его, если тот начнет падать.   
Наблюдать за неподвижной дверью на тихой улице в темноте было скучно, и Джон почувствовал, что Шерлок снова засыпает. Он передвинулся и прижался к Шерлоку так, чтобы тот не упал. Улыбнулся, когда через несколько минут Шерлок привалился к нему и уснул.   
Это было странно и интимно, но приятно. Шерлок доверял ему до такой степени, что смог расслабиться и уснуть прямо на улице. Джон ощутил жгучее желание защитить этого человека, уберечь от опасности. Шерлок, конечно, бывал в бедных кварталах, но он не видел в них самого худшего, а Джон видел. Сможет ли этот аристократ защитить себя в драке, сможет ли справиться с вооруженным ножом противником?   
Прошел час или чуть больше, Джон начал замерзать, а мышцы начали болеть. Надо было подвигаться. В квартире, похоже, ничего не происходило. Может, лучше вернуться днем самому и все разузнать? Может, дать немного денег любопытному соседу за имена жильцов и другую информацию? Они с Шерлоком могли прийти вечером и опять устроить слежку.  
Медленно отодвинувшись, он удержал Шерлока за плечи. Потеря опоры заставила того проснуться. Сонно моргая, он выглядел таким юным и очаровательным, что Джон удивленно улыбнулся.   
— Давайте пойдем домой, — он не сказал этому гордецу, что тот снова заснул.   
Они чувствовали себя чужаками, шагая домой по пустым улицам. Шерлок пнул пустую бутылку, и она покатилась по мощеной улице и звякнула, остановившись у тротуара.   
— Вы были очень хороши, когда следовали за этими мужчинами, — он пристально смотрел на Джона, пока тот не отвел взляд.  
— Эм… спасибо, — тихо ответил Джон. Его нечасто хвалили.   
— Серьезно, я потерял бы их, если бы не вы. Я ваш должник, — искренне сказал Шерлок.  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Неужели? Хм… могу я попросить вас об одной любезности?  
Шерлок наклонился и поднял с мостовой раздавленный цветок.  
— Я уже даю вам кров, еду и одежду, — его длинные пальцы теребили маргаритку.  
— Но это часть нашего первоначального соглашения, — усмехнулся Джон. Поддразнивать Шерлока оказалось приятно. Слишком много напряженности было между ними в последнее время.   
Посмотрев на Шерлока, Джон увидел его лицо в свете газового фонаря. Тот был немного расстроен, а взгляд сонных глаз был мутным. Было забавно смотреть, как он пытается спорить с Джоном, но безуспешно, потому что очень хочет спать.   
— Не беспокойтесь об этом, Шерлок, — они вошли в дом, и Джон отправился готовить чай, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь горячего перед сном.   
Они устроились с чаем перед камином в гостиной, и Шерлок немного оживился.  
— Давайте изложим все, что нам удалось узнать. Описание Джинни в газетах совпадает с приметами трупа у Андерсона. Мы знаем, что она пропала той ночью. Сегодня мы видели, как Андерсону принесли еще одно тело. Мы выяснили, где живут эти мужчины. Нам осталось узнать, кто они, и проследить, где они берут тела.   
Джон кивнул, соглашаясь с рассуждениями Шерлока.   
— Даже если мы поймаем их за раскапыванием могил и отведем их в магистрат, это не будет преступлением.   
— Разве вы не видите, Джон? Эти мужчины забирают тела не на кладбищах. Они убили Джинни, принесли труп домой к Андерсону и получили за это вознаграждение, — Шерлок допил чай.   
Джон в шоке уставился на лицо друга, на котором играли отблески пламени.   
— Убийство. Вы говорите об убийстве за деньги, — холодная дрожь прошила Джона при этой мысли.   
Шерлок наклонился вперед.   
— Да, и мы должны их остановить.   
С этими словами он встал и пошел в спальню.   
Джон еще долго сидел в кресле и смотрел на огонь, а слово «убийство» не давало ему покоя.

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Содомиты: геев называли «содомиты». Термин« гомосексуальный »не использовался до 1892 года. В начале 1800-х годов суды и казни за содомию происходили чаще, чем когда-либо прежде, включая огромные скандалы вокруг таких богатых людей, как Айзек Хитчен, которого повесили в 1806. В 1811 году виконт Кортни был вынужден бежать в Америку, чтобы избежать судебного преследования после двадцати пяти лет отношений со сказочно богатым Уильямом Бекфордом, депутатом от Уэллса. Подозревали даже непопулярного пятого сына короля Георга III, Эрнста Августа (его титулы: фельдмаршал, герцог Камберлендский, впоследствии король Ганновера).

— Закон о содомии 1533: содомия считалась «неестественным действием», и заключалась в анальном или оральном взаимодействии между мужчиной и другим мужчиной, женщиной или зверем. Это был первый официальный закон против содомии. Было трудно получить обвинительный приговор, поскольку им приходилось доказывать как проникновение, так и эякуляцию, и требовались два свидетеля, поэтому многих привлекали по более легкой статье — угроза с содомитическими намерениями. Наказание за это обычно заключалось в позорном столбе, штрафах или лишении свободы на срок до двух лет. Но это было лучше, чем повешение. За это преступление карали смертной казнью до 1861 г. 

— Дома Молли / «Лебедь»: в 18-м и 19-м веках дома встречи гомосексуалистов часто назывались дома Молли. Это могли быть пабы, таверны, кафе или частные комнаты. Там члены гей-сообщества могли общаться и заниматься сексом. Туда проникали шпионы и подозреваемых геев часто шантажировали. В 1810 году был обыск молли-хауса под названием «Лебедь», в результате которого двоих повесили. Шестерых признали виновными в попытке содомии и приговорили к позорному столбу. Толпа проявила жестокость и забрасывала осужденных разными предметами (в том числе гнилой рыбой, комьями грязи и овощами). Особенно злобствовали женщины. Осужденных охраняли двести вооруженных констеблей, верховых и пеших, чтобы защитить мужчин от более жестокого обращения.

— Променад Гайд-парка: во время «Сезона», когда все дворяне были в Лондоне (обычно от рождества до конца июня), в этом парке постоянно собирались лондонцы. Всадники выезжали по утрам, а экипажи обычно появлялись между 5 и 7 вечера. По воскресеньям после службы, прихожане гуляли по парку между часом и двумя. Это было место, где можно было себя показать и на людей посмотреть. 

— Похитители трупов: в это время было много анатомических школ в Лондоне и Эдинбурге. Тогда не было ни холодильников, ни формальдегида, тела не могли храниться долго, и часто требовались свежие трупы. Высокий спрос привел к тому, что многим людям платили деньги за тела, выкапываемые из могил. Десять фунтов эквивалентны тысяче долларов, так что это был выгодный бизнес.


	11. Chapter 11

— Бишоп и Уильямс? — тихо спросил Шерлок, не сводя глаз с квартиры.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Так сказала женщина, живущая в доме напротив. Бишоп живет здесь около года.  
Шерлок поднял воротник пальто. Весь день моросило, и было прохладно.   
— Что-нибудь еще она говорила? Замечала что-либо подозрительное?   
— Я же не мог спросить, не видела ли она, как таскают мертвецов, — Джон был рад, что на этот раз взял шарф и перчатки.   
Они наблюдали за квартирой уже несколько часов, но никто не входил и не выходил. Занавески были опущены, внутри горел свет.   
— Думаю, что шансы увидеть что-нибудь сегодня вечером крайне малы. У Андерсона есть тело, над которым он будет работать несколько дней, прежде чем ему понадобится новый труп.   
— Но у них могут быть другие покупатели, — возразил Джон.  
Шерлок кивнул, задержавшись взглядом на Джоне.  
— Вы правы. Я собираюсь стеречь их каждую ночь, пока не поймаю с поличным.   
Джон посмотрел на его профиль, едва различимый в слабом свете. Раньше он сомневался в нравственности Шерлока, а теперь обрадовался его стремлению поймать убийц. Сомнений не было. Тот был готов отдать все силы, чтобы сделать то, что считал правильным.  
Джон потеребил моток веревки, лежащий в кармане. Как только они получат необходимые доказательства, нужно будет действовать быстро. Сможет ли Шерлок взять на себя одного преступника, пока Джон будет бороться с другим? Не хотелось бы повторять его «победы» в последнее время, когда он пытался поймать вора.   
Дождь припустил сильнее, порыв ветра окатил их брызгами, и Джон выругался, вытирая мокрое лицо.   
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
— Сомневаюсь, что они выйдут в такую погоду, ведь возможные жертвы тоже будут сидеть дома. Давайте-ка вернемся.   
Джон согласился, и они быстро пошли по извилистым улочкам.   
Едва они прошли два квартала, как сверкнула молния и грянул гром. Через несколько секунд ливень промочил их с головы до ног.   
— Скорее, Джон, — прокричал Шерлок, и через несколько поворотов они уже были в квартире Шерлока.   
Хозяин отпер дверь, и оба с облегчением вздохнули, оказавшись под крышей. Шерлок зажег масляные светильники, подошел к камину и очень быстро разжег огонь.  
Джон снял пальто и развесил его на стуле.  
— Я не думал, что вы здесь топите камин.  
Шерлок тоже снял пальто и повесил его на другой стул.   
— Когда я работаю, то огня не разжигаю, но когда закрываю квартиру на лето, приглашаю горничную, чтобы все убрать и сделать запасы угля.   
Обрадовавшись теплу, Джон протянул к огню руки. Вздрогнул, когда что-то попало ему по лицу.   
— Не бойтесь, это просто полотенце, чтобы высушить волосы.   
Шерлок вытирал другим полотенцем свои влажные кудри, приводя их в художественный беспорядок.   
Джон засмеялся и тоже вытер волосы и лицо. Отбросив полотенце, Шерлок сел на край кровати и скинул мокрые ботинки.   
Джон подошел ближе с полотенцем на плечах.   
— Ваши волосы торчат, как у ежа, — издав смешок, он обеими руками пригладил мокрые завитки.   
Шерлок замер и уставился на стоящего перед ним Джона. У того перехватило дыхание, и он тоже застыл с колотящимся сердцем.  
— Вы вчера сказали, что являетесь моим должником.   
— Да… — Шерлок не отводил взгляда.  
Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха для храбрости, Джон наклонил голову и прижался губами к губам Шерлока, не зная, как тот отреагирует, а просто потому, что ему это было нужно. Нужно знать.   
Прошла бесконечная секунда или две, в течение которых потрясенный Шерлок сидел неподвижно, и Джон испугался, что сделал ошибку, но тот отмер, запрокинул голову, чтобы Джону было удобнее его целовать, и сам страстно ответил на поцелуй.  
Джон тихо застонал, подошел ближе и запустил руки во влажные кудри, совершенно теряясь в поцелуе. Вот чего он хотел после того, первого Поцелуя. Просто большего.  
Потянув Джона за плечо, Шерлок заставил его наклониться, а сам подвинулся на кровати. Джон сел рядом, целуя его подбородок, сдвигаясь поцелуями по шее, пробуя на вкус и запах его кожу.   
— Джон… — простонал Шерлок, кладя руки на предплечья Джона и отталкивая его от себя.   
Глядя на смущенного Шерлока, Джон подумал, что никогда не видел его таким красивым — с припухшими от поцелуя губами, черными глазами и волосами, взлохмаченными руками Джона. Однако только он захотел наклониться и прильнуть к нему теснее, как Шерлок удержал его на месте.   
Шерлок опустил руки и отодвинулся на кровати, взъерошивая волосы и тяжело выдыхая.   
— Мы не можем… — вздохнул он, поднимая глаза на Джона. — Как бы я этого ни хотел, мы не можем, Джон.   
— Почему? — Джон расстегнул влажный ворот, дышать стало легче. — Вы поцеловали меня утром в палатке, и с того момента я не могу думать ни о чем другом. Я хочу этого. Я хочу вас.   
Шерлок покачал головой.   
— Вы запутались, Джон. Может быть, вы ошибаетесь, считая нашу дружбу чем-то большим. Это не ваше.   
Джон нетерпеливо фыркнул.   
— Я не юная невинная девочка, только что вышедшая в свет, Шерлок. Я знаю, когда меня к кому-то влечет. Я знаю, что такое секс.  
Шерлок не сводил с него горящего взгляда.   
— Вы ведь никогда раньше не были с мужчиной, не так ли? Это против вашей природы. Это неверный выбор для вас. Мне не следовало целовать вас тем утром, — Шерлок встал и подошел к огню.  
Джон со вздохом лег на кровать и уставился в потолок, ощущая внезапное изнеможение. Как убедить Шерлока, что тот ошибался, сильно ошибался?  
— Да, я никогда не был прежде с мужчиной, но я не просто обратил на вас внимание, потому что это удобно. Это не просто удовлетворение физических желаний с другим человеком. Я мечтаю о том, чтобы раздевать вас, Шерлок, изучать вашу кожу, пробовать ее на вкус. Дотрагиваться до вас, — тихо произнес Джон.  
Шерлок повернулся к Джону, освещенный сзади мерцанием пламени.   
— Это неправильный путь для вас, Джон. Ваша природа такова, что вы следуете правилам, вы делаете то, что правильно. Вы хотите бороться с преступлениями. Если мы будем вместе, это будет нарушением закона, и если нас разоблачат, вам грозит повешение.   
Джон сел и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот был непоколебим. Может, его друг прав? И это просто мимолетное увлечение? Фантазия страсти? Не будет ли он сожалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь? Как они смогут быть вместе, если обществом это так сильно порицается?  
Опять же, может, Шерлок и не заинтересован. Он знал, что они будут рядом еще несколько недель и, возможно, не хотел ни физических, ни эмоциональных привязанностей. Может быть, он хотел попробовать поцеловать Джона, но это не имело для него большого значения.   
Через несколько недель Джона в этом доме не будет, и Шерлок сможет завести любовные связи с мужчинами своего класса. Он мог представить себе Шерлока, одетого в халат из тонкого шелка, заходящего в гостевую спальню на одном из этих загородных увеселительных сборищ. Газеты пестрели от скандальных сообщений подобного рода. Без каких бы то ни было уточнений.  
Он поднялся и кивнул Шерлоку, сдаваясь, натянул пальто.   
— Я понимаю, Шерлок, и больше не побеспокою вас.   
Открыл дверь и увидел, что дождь льет, как из ведра, но ему было все равно.  
— Спокойной ночи, — бросил он через плечо, закрыл за собой дверь и направился домой, не заботясь о том, что промок до нитки.  
Донован разбранила его за то, что он шел под дождем, принесла ему сухую одежду и постелила постель. Было приятно, что о нем заботились, хоть он и чувствовал себя оцепеневшим и оторванным от мира.   
Джон лежал в теплой постели, не в силах заснуть, и думал о том, что делать дальше. Ему придется запрятать свои чувства подальше и попытаться вести себя с Шерлоком, как ни в чем не бывало. Есть надежда, что они смогут провести эти несколько недель мирно. Стало еще более важным выиграть пари вместе с Шерлоком и начать новую достойную жизнь. 

\---

— Вам нравится изобразительное искусство, мисс Донлеви? — спросил Джон, отпивая лимонад.  
Темноволосая красавица улыбнулась.   
— Я могу оценить людей, которые хорошо рисуют, например, мисс Хупер, но у меня самой способностей нет.  
Молли ласково взглянула на подругу.   
— Зато у нее талант играть на фортепьяно.   
Джон кивнул.  
— Может, нам стоит устроить музыкальный вечер? Вы сыграете дуэтом с мистером Холмсом.  
— Мистером Холмсом? — мисс Донлеви посмотрела на хорошо одетого мужчину, стоящего возле деревьев.   
Джон проследил за ее взглядом и постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение. Шерлок сегодня выглядел просто великолепно, в темно-желтых панталонах, сапогах для верховой езды и черном сюртуке.   
— Да, он превосходно играет на скрипке.  
Она посмотрела на Шерлока еще более заинтересованным взглядом, и Джон незаметно вздохнул. Шерлок уже и так на прогулке пользовался повышенным вниманием женщин. Не стоило разжигать его еще больше.   
Молли оделась очень изысканно. Нежно-коралловое платье удачно оттеняло цвет лица. Она часто оказывалась рядом с Шерлоком и даже принесла ему тарелку с едой с их пикника.  
— Мисс Морстен, вы тоже увлекаетесь музыкой? — Джон повернулся к другой подруге Молли. Эта прогулка имела целью дать Джону возможность пообщаться с дамами, и он должен был сосредоточиться на них, а не на Шерлоке.   
Блондинка покачала головой, улыбнувшись.  
— Боюсь, я не могу соперничать с моими подругами в искусстве рисования или игры. Мы росли со старшим братом, и я делала то, что и он. Ездила на лошадях, карабкалась по горам, плавала в реке.   
Мисс Донлеви усмехнулась.  
— Да, мисс Морстен была загорелая, как кофе, ходила с веточками в волосах и лишь хмурилась, когда я предлагала ей поиграть в куклы. Она была настоящим сорванцом, просто удивительно, что выросла такой красавицей.   
Джону нравилась эта непосредственная дружба между тремя дамами. Они совсем не соответствовали его представлению о леди высшего света. Он думал, что они будут постоянно хихикать, обсуждать слухи и моду, но эти женщины были умными, начитанными, талантливыми и имели собственные интересы.   
Встав, он извинился, оставив леди беседовать друг с другом, и пошел размять ноги. Шерлок стоял вдалеке, разговаривая с братом Мэри и еще одним немолодым человеком, которого Джон не знал. Он подошел к ним.  
— Мистер Уотсон, позвольте представить вам полковника Миллера. Он был командиром Ричарда.  
После слов Шерлока, Джон пожал джентльмену руку.   
Брат мисс Морстен, Ричард, принялся рассказывать смешные истории из жизни полка, и полковник смеялся вместе со всеми. Они оба служили в кавалерии.   
— Мистер Уотсон начал учиться ездить верхом, только приехав ко мне в гости. У него хорошо получается, — Шерлок держался с Джоном вежливо, но прохладно, Джон пытался следовать его примеру.   
Полковник посмотрел на Джона с интересом.   
— Вы никогда не учились ездить верхом?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Должен признаться, у меня с детства был страх лошадей, подкрепленный несколькими несчастными случаями. Мистер Холмс проявил большое терпение, заставив меня в первый день лишь погладить коня и прокатиться по саду. День за днем я проводил в седле все больше времени, и теперь чувствую себя довольно уверенно, — он с благодарностью кивнул Шерлоку.   
Полковник обратился к Холмсу.  
— Может, вам удастся уговорить моего сына? Я испробовал все, но он отказывается даже подходить к лошадям.   
— Сколько у вас детей? — Джону нравились спокойные манеры этого человека.  
— Мальчик восьми лет, а девочке — шесть, — гордость ясно звучала в его тоне.   
Мисс Морстен подтолкнула друга в плечо.  
— С момента смерти жены он заботится о них без гувернантки.   
Полковник пожал плечами.  
— Так тяжело терять мать в столь юном возрасте. У нас есть экономка, так что мне нетрудно заботиться о детях.  
Джон наблюдал за этим мужчиной, а разговор перешел на другие темы. Все немного оживились, когда стали обсуждать летнюю выставку Королевской академии.  
— Его так переоценивают! – вспылил мистер Морстен. — Я видел картину, изображающую Ганнибала, переходящего через Альпы. Половина полотна — беспорядочная мазня.   
Полковник Миллер ласково улыбнулся.   
— Не согласен, Ричард. Когда я смотрю на эту работу, я поражаюсь, как художник смог показать мощь бури и моря. А как он рисует солнечный свет! Мягкое сияние просто наполняет небо!   
Джон оглянулся на леди, которые все еще болтали, сидя на покрывале для пикника.   
— Тогда вы должны пойти с нами на эту выставку. Мисс Хупер будет с нами, ей очень нравятся работы Тернера.   
Полковник посмотрел на Молли, потом на Джона.   
— Это великолепная идея.  
Ричард раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Довольно вежливой болтовни. Хочется подвигаться, что-то поделать, — он указал на большой мешок, лежащий на траве. — Не хотите ли поиграть в крикет? У меня с собой все необходимое.   
Полковник покачал головой.  
— Вы втроем играйте, а я посижу и попью лимонада.   
Джон с Шерлоком согласились и принялись устанавливать воротца. 

\---

Через час Джон почувствовал приятную усталость. Было так приятно бегать, играя в крикет, быть на природе посреди друзей. Молли была увлечена беседой с полковником Миллером, а мисс Морстен и мисс Донлеви сидели на скамейке парка, наблюдая за их игрой. Мисс Донлеви бросала кокетливые взгляды на Шерлока и Ричарда. Шерлок, казалось, был так же безразличен к ее знакам внимания, как и к флирту Молли.  
Мисс Морстен то игриво подшучивала над игрой своего брата, то подбадривала Джона. Он улыбался ей, радуясь ее словам.   
Ричард ударил по мячу, Джон отбил, но мяч отлетел в деревья в стороне от поля.  
— Шесть ранов за мной, — выкрикнул Джон, отправляясь в заросли, чтобы отыскать мяч. Они были довольно густыми, с множеством деревьев и кустарников, и мяч найти было нелегко.   
Раздался звук шагов, и Джон с удивлением увидел Шерлока. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Ричард беседует с сестрой и мисс Донлеви, я подумал, что могу помочь разыскать мяч.  
— Уверен, что это единственная причина, по которой вы пришли сюда, — хмыкнул Джон, раздвигая ветки в поисках мяча. — Признайтесь, вы сбежали от мисс Донлеви.   
Шерлок засмеялся.  
— Она красивая женщина, но не мой тип.   
Джон был не согласен, но не сказал ни слова. Эта брюнетка была очень умна и остроумна, легко поддерживала разговор. Она была высокой, как и Шерлок, и Джон думал, что вдвоем они будут очень красивой парой.   
— Теперь я понимаю, почему этот парк имеет репутацию места для любовных встреч. Такие густые заросли… — пробормотал Джон, безуспешно пытаясь найти мяч.   
Повернувшись, он вздрогнул, когда увидел, что Шерлок стоит рядом. Тот снял пальто перед игрой, оставшись в темно-бордовом жилете, идеально скроенным по ладной стройной фигуре. Волосы растрепались, а лицо раскраснелось от игры и жаркого солнца.   
Шерлок толкнул Джона к дереву и прижал его к стволу.  
— Я не должен этого делать… — прошептал он яростно, и впился губами в губы. Этот поцелуй был страстным и глубоким с самого начала.  
Джон застонал и крепко обхватил Шерлока руками, притягивая ближе. Шерлок словно окружал его, прижимая телом к дереву. В их поцелуе было много страсти и безудержности, каких он никогда не испытывал с женщинами.   
Губы Шерлока двинулись к шее, целуя, посасывая кожу, и Джон выгнулся под этими ласками.  
— Шерлок, что вы со мной делаете… — задохнулся он, а его руки гладили Шерлока по спине.   
— Нам надо идти, — Шерлок поднял голову, но огонь в его взгляде заставил Джона покачать головой.   
— Пожалуйста, еще несколько минут, — прошептал Джон, лизнув краешек его уха и почувствовав наслаждение от того, что Шерлок задрожал от его слов и ласки.

\---

Прошло больше, чем несколько минут, прежде чем они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга. Отряхнули одежду и поправили волосы, Шерлок вытащил лист из рукава Джона. Крикетный мяч обнаружился ближе к полю, и они, одарив друг друга долгим взглядом, вернулись к друзьям.   
— Наконец-то! — засмеялась Молли. — Полковник Миллер уже собрался вас искать.  
Остальная троица весело болтала, казалось, не заметив их отсутствия.   
— Думаю, нам лучше пойти, Молли. Нас с Джоном вечером ждут научные исследования, — сказал Шерлок, надевая сюртук. — Хотите остаться с друзьями или пойдете с нами?  
Молли посмотрела на полковника.  
— Я могла бы еще немного погулять.  
— Я слышал, сейчас здесь будут исполнять «Фейерверк» Генделя. Я бы посоветовал послушать, — полковник Миллер не мог оторвать взгляда от молодой женщины.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, тогда все улажено. Вам определенно следует остаться на концерт, мисс Хупер.   
Шерлок и Джон быстро попрощались с остальными и отправились домой. 

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Выставка Королевской академии: Королевская академия искусств —независимое учреждение, которое было учреждено в 1768 году выдающимися художниками и архитекторами с целью продвижения изобразительного искусства. Академия должна была проводить выставки, участвовать в образовании и дискуссиях. Они провели свою первую летнюю выставку в 1769 году, и с тех пор она проводится ежегодно. Сегодня до 1000 работ выбираются из 10 000 заявок (максимум по две от одного художника). Это крупнейшая и самая популярная выставка открытого искусства в Британии. 

— Джозеф Мэллорд Уильям Тернер (1775-1851) был английским художником-пейзажистом, рисовал масляными красками и акварелями, мастер романтического пейзажа. Он широко известен как «художник света», хотя жил раньше импрессионистов на несколько десятилетий. Его первая работа была показана на летней выставке Королевской академии в 1790 году, когда ему было всего 15 лет. Его талант был признан в начале его жизни, и он продал достаточно картин, чтобы путешествовать по Европе и жить в комфорте. «Переход Ганнибала через Альпы» — картина маслом, завершенная в 1812 году. Он завещал свою коллекцию народу, и большую часть можно посмотреть в галерее Тейт.   
Современные экранизации: Превосходный фильм о последних двадцати годах художника «Мистер Тернер» (2014).

— Крикет: я из Канады, поэтому мало что знаю об этом, видела только в фильме про аббатство Даунтон. Что-то похожее на бейсбол, но только более популярный, большинство стран Содружества сходят с ума от него.

— Георг Фридрих Гендель (1685-1759) родился и учился в Германии, но переехал в Лондон в возрасте двадцати семи лет. «Гендель считается одним из величайших композиторов эпохи барокко, его «Музыка на воде», «Музыка для королевского фейерверка» и «Мессия», имели непреходящую популярность». 

— Воксхолл-Гарденз: Этот район был парком с 1660-х годов. В 1785 году он стал называться «Воксхолл-Гарденз» и вход туда стал платным. Посетители за небольшие деньги могут посетить многочисленные аттракционы, такие как хождение по канату, воздушные шары, концерты и фейерверки. Главные дорожки были освещены ночью с помощью сотен ламп.


	12. Chapter 12

Пальцы Джона пробрались под край жилета и коснулись рубашки. Под этим тонким барьером ощущалось горячее тело. На что будет похоже, если этот человек обнаженным раскинется перед ним на кровати? И весь будет доступен губам и рукам Джона? Уотсон застонал при мысли о том, что будет целовать его живот, обхватив руками бедра.   
Стремясь получить больше, он потянул вверх ткань рубашки, вытаскивая ее из брюк, и погладил теплую и гладкую кожу. Приласкав это местечко подушечками пальцев, он представил себе, как делает это кончиком языка.   
— Джон… — тихо простонал Шерлок, — вы вообще следите за квартирой?   
Ухмыльнувшись в темноте, Джон наклонился и прошептал прямо на ухо.  
— Нет, я думал, что мы можем делать это по очереди. Так ведь не скучно, не правда ли? — пальцы спустились ниже талии и принялись поглаживать.   
«Сыщики» выслеживали подозрительную квартиру уже третью ночь. Проводили долгие часы бок о бок в укромной нише, не сводя с двери глаз. Лучший вариант поймать Бишопа и Уильямса с поличным, но уж очень утомительный. Джон решил немного оживить обстановку.   
— Я лишь помогаю вам не уснуть. Не сильно отвлекаю? — спросил Джон невинно, легко царапая кожу Шерлока ногтями.   
Моргнув, тот распахнул глаза и уставился на дверь квартиры.   
— Нет, вовсе нет, — но его выдала резкость тона и хрипота.   
Джон принял невысказанный вызов, решив продолжить легкие ласки, пока Шерлок не признается в том, что они его отвлекают. Конечно, он не мог действовать грубо, например, развязать брюки или расстегнуть панталоны. Случайный прохожий мог заглянуть в их укрытие, и нельзя было привлекать внимания. К тому же, если что-то произойдет, они должны будут преследовать преступников.   
Открытой ладонью он собственнически провел по спине Шерлока, сильнее надавливая, заявляя права этим прикосновением. Шерлок был стройным, и так волнующе оказалось ощущать изгиб его талии, когда Джон проскользнул пальцами вниз настолько, насколько позволяла одежда. Он мог себе вообразить, как прослеживает дальше притягательную округлость Шерлокова зада. Он часто восхищался им, когда Шерлок снимал фрак. Облегающие бриджи или панталоны прекрасно подчеркивали его формы.   
Джон не мог насытиться, изучая рукой талию и все, что ниже нее. Он гладил кожу, а разум наполнялся картинками из фантазий. Он полностью погрузился в это занятие, зная, что впереди у них несколько часов.   
Из чувственного транса его вывел судорожный вздох Шерлока.   
— Довольно, довольно.  
Он отодвинулся, и Джону пришлось убрать руку.   
— Теперь ваша очередь следить, а моя — развлекаться, — Шерлок подтолкнул Джона, чтобы тот встал перед ним лицом к квартире.   
Джон улыбнулся и устроился в своей наблюдательной позе, осматривая местность. Однако он прекрасно осознавал, что Шерлок стоит сзади очень близко.   
В длинном пальто был разрез для верховой езды, и Джон замер, когда почувствовал что Шерлок, разведя в стороны полы, прижался к его спине. Тот, должно быть, расстегнул несколько нижних пуговиц своего пальто, потому что между ними не чувствовалось плотной ткани.  
Дыхание перехватило, и Джон постарался успокоиться, но безуспешно. Шерлок был возбужден и начал тереться о Джона. Их разделяла только тонкая ткань брюк и белья, что позволяло Джону чувствовать жар тела Шерлока. Впервые в жизни мужчина касался его таким образом. Даже когда они целовались, они не прижимались бедрами друг к другу. Это было восхитительно непристойно, и Джон сильно возбудился. Желая и задыхаясь.   
Большие руки сжимали бедра Джона, удерживая его на месте, а Шерлок двигался и дразнил Джона своей эрекцией. Любой прохожий ничего не заподозрил бы. Было темно, пальто скрывало все движения, и без того едва заметные. Тем не менее, Джон потерял голову и способность думать о чем-то еще.   
Как бы ни хотелось ему развернуться, схватить Шерлока в объятия, жадно поцеловать его, затащить в квартиру и остаться с ним наедине, Джон знал, что это невозможно. Надо было оставаться в засаде. Протяжно выдохнув, он позволил Шерлоку продолжать свое беспощадное поддразнивание.  
Шерлок стоял так близко, что Джон чувствовал тепло его дыхания не прикрытой шарфом кожей. Это было так восхитительно интимно — возбужденно прижиматься и познавать друг друга.   
Джон подумал о доводах Шерлока, сказанных там, в тайной квартире. Друг настаивал, что они не могут этим заняться, но нарушал свои же слова всякий раз, когда предоставлялась возможность. Была ли их связь такой сильной, что он переступал через собственные правила? Или он сказал это, желая предупредить Джона, и не имел в виду себя? Все это было так ново...  
Он сказал, что это шло вразрез с природой Джона. На самом деле? Прежде Джон, действительно, встречался только с женщинами, и даже в юности с мужчинами не пробовал, но быстро откликнулся на призыв Шерлока. Его тело оживало рядом с Шерлоком.   
Шерлок говорил о противозаконности, а Джон был ревнителем закона. Если сейчас их обнаружили бы, то было бы выдвинуто обвинение. Не наблюдал ли за ними какой-нибудь негодяй, чтобы доложить магистрату?   
Почему-то все причины «против» были легко отброшены силой чувств. Была ли это просто похоть — то удовольствие, которое он находил в поцелуях и прикосновениях Шерлока? Или их дружба переросла в нечто большее? Могли бы они получить это в мире, в котором жили?  
Мысли путались, и Джон не хотел ни во что вдумываться, хотя знал, что должен. Он был опьянён, околдован и желал, чтобы это не прекращалось.   
Шерлок изменил манеру движения. Теперь он не просто прижимался, а медленно вращал бедрами, заставляя Джона извиваться. Мягкий, тихий смешок прямо над ухом послал дрожь вдоль позвоночника.   
Вдруг оба замерли, когда раздался приглушённый крик и шум, неестественно громкий в ночной тиши. Было трудно сказать, откуда раздавались звуки.   
— Оставайтесь здесь и наблюдайте. Я посмотрю и вернусь за вами, если будет нужно.  
Джону не хотелось разделяться, но другого варианта не было.   
Шерлок кивнул и пожал руку Джону.   
Направляясь к дому, у которого, похоже, слышался шум, Джон напряг все чувства. Сердце билось от возбуждения.   
Через квартал он увидел мужчину в возрасте пятидесяти лет, в кепке и теплом пальто, который напряженно всматривался в том же направлении.   
— Эй! Вы тоже это слышали?   
— Да, на Баронесс-роуд, кажется.   
Джону показалось, что мужчина местный, и ему можно доверять. Он поблагодарил и двинулся дальше.  
Завернув за угол, он увидел трех дерущихся мужчин и спрятался в дверном проеме. Спустя пару минут расслабился, узнав в одном из мужчин ловца воров, Тома Харкера.   
Он подошел, когда Том поднялся с земли, а его товарищ начал связывать беглеца.  
— Привет, Том.   
Том посмотрел на него, затем узнал, оглядел одежду и присвистнул.   
— Уотсон! Я еле узнал тебя, в такой-то хорошей одежде.   
Джон кивнул и улыбнулся, не собираясь объясняться.   
Другой мужчина поставил пленника со связанными руками на ноги. Джон посмотрел на молодого человека, которому не было и двадцати. Слезы молча текли по его лицу, тихий ужас наполнял глаза. Джон прекрасно помнил ту ночь, когда его схватили. Тощий пятнадцатилетний подросток, он трясся перед судьей, едва понимая, что происходит. Для этого юноши все было еще хуже, потому что пойти в армию возможности уже не было. Через неделю он окажется на каторжном судне.   
Том познакомил его со своим товарищем, они обменялись несколькими словами, затем ловцы воров увели свою добычу.   
Вздохнув, Джон повернулся и пошагал к Шерлоку. То, что он видел, напомнило ему о прошлом, которое могло легко стать будущим. Он был настолько увлечен роскошным миром высшего общества, что потерял связь с реальностью.   
Через месяц пари закончится, и он уйдет, по меньшей мере, с двадцатью фунтами в кармане и рекомендательным письмом. Найдет дешевую квартирку и получит место клерка. Если нет, вернется к ремеслу ловца воров. Не очень приятная перспектива, потому что плечо не давало возможности драться с преступниками. Может, он найдет товарища, такого, как Том. Будет сильный помощник, но награду придется делить.   
Образ вора стоял перед глазами. Наверное, он выглядел так же, когда его поймали, хотя был помоложе. Ужас перед лицом быстрого суда и приговора ощущался будто месяцы назад, хотя прошло почти двадцать пять лет.   
А что, если его поймают на связи с Шерлоком? Уведут, свяжут и поставят перед судом? Однажды ему повезло. Он сомневался, что повезет второй раз. Может, ему присудят легкое наказание, но более вероятно, что приговор будет суровым. Шерлок, скорее всего, выйдет сухим из воды или отделается легким штрафом, поскольку богат и имеет связи.   
Он не мог так рисковать. Как бы ни влекло его к Шерлоку, он мог сильно проиграть. Если он продолжит связь с Шерлоком, что произойдет-то? Несколько украденных моментов удовольствия втайне от всех. Когда пари закончится, он покинет дом Шерлока, и возможности встречаться больше не будет. Если он останется в доме, это вызовет подозрения.   
Может быть, они смогли бы найти способ продолжать встречи. Джон попытался представить себе выход, но захочет ли Шерлок? У Шерлока дома они должны будут соблюдать приличия, а для плотских утех надо будет уходить в его квартиру или куда-то в подобное место, но всегда будет риск, что их заметят. Чем чаще они будут встречаться, тем больше будет риск.   
Джон вздохнул. Скорее всего, Шерлок не будет сильно беспокоиться, если Джон уйдет из его дома. С глаз долой, из сердца вон. Джон сейчас для него удобная игрушка, и Шерлок, возможно, получает удовольствие от его соблазнения. Может, его возбуждает новизна отношений с партнером из низшего класса, однако это преимущество вскоре утратится.


	13. Chapter 13

Шерлок разглядывал барельеф с вереницей лошадей, искусно вырезанных в сливочного цвета мраморе, любуясь мастерством античного скульптора.   
— Итак, ты готов признать поражение? — Майкрофт подошел к Шерлоку и быстро осмотрел фриз, но восхищения не выразил.  
Оглянувшись на брата, тот поднял бровь.  
— В нашем пари? Вряд ли.   
Они двинулись по выставке, рассматривая скульптуру богини, одетой в платье из цветов, гибкие линии ее тела были выведены идеально.   
Майкрофт держался весьма уверенно.   
— Человек, которого я видел, был в грязной одежде и вонял, как скот. Он даже не заботился об элементарной гигиене.   
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.   
— Хм-м-м… он каждый день принимает ванну и модно одевается, живя у меня в доме.  
Он часто любовался стройным, но сильным телом Джона и ощущал желание зарыться лицом в его шею, вдохнуть пьянящий запах, и не только мыла. Чего-то присущего именно Джону.   
— Да он на ногах не стоял, — возразил Майкрофт. — Не понимаю, как он сможет танцевать.   
Перед мысленным взором Шерлока возник образ Джона, бесшумно и незаметно движущегося по пустым улицам. Хоть и невысок ростом, он был быстр и легок в ногах.   
— Ты будешь удивлен тому, что могут сделать регулярное питание, сон и упражнения. Он неплохо держится в седле.   
Размышляя об этом, Шерлок понял, как часто он наблюдал за своим другом и оценивал его. Вчера они отправились на долгую поездку по Кенсингтон-парку, и Шерлок на Самсоне с трудом обогнал Джона на его коне. Двигаясь рысью вслед за Джоном, Шерлок не мог отвести глаз, как тот двигался в ритме с лошадью, плавно приподнимаясь и опускаясь в седле.   
Майкрофт окинул взглядом горельеф, изображающий битву людей и кентавров, слегка покачал головой и пошел дальше.  
— Прекрасно, ты хорошо одел его и отмыл, но истинное испытание заключается в том, сможет ли он поддержать беседу. Даже если ты заставишь читать его денно и нощно, ты не сможешь восполнить этим годы хорошего образования.   
Он вел себя раздражающе самоуверенно. Истинно по-Майкрофтовски.   
— Это, безусловно, так. Многие просто не имеют умственных способностей осмысливать сложные идеи.  
Шерлок лишь усмехался, следуя за братом по выставке.   
Они остановились у большой скульптуры Диониса, греческого бога виноделия и разгульного веселья. Дионис возлежал на большом камне, покрытом звериными шкурами. Он лучше сохранился, чем другие произведения искусства. Шерлок пробежался взглядом по замысловатым линиям мрамора, любуясь совершенством обнаженного мужского тела.   
Майкрофт издал тихий смешок, видя, как Шерлок изучает скульптуру.   
— Знаешь ли ты греческий миф про Пигмалиона, Шерлок? Этот скульптор выточил из камня прекрасную женщину и влюбился в свое творение.   
Светло-зеленые глаза посмотрели на Майкрофта.   
— Да, и что из этого?  
— Ты слишком занят Джоном, твоим маленьким проектом, и, кажется, гордишься им, — медленно произнес Майкрофт, следя за выражением лица брата. — Однако, похоже, что ты влюбляешься в этого человека — человека, которого создал.   
Настала очередь Шерлока усмехаться, после чего он вышел из выставочного зала. Брат не отставал ни на шаг, зорко следя за Шерлоком, как ястреб. В холле людей было меньше, и Шерлок сделал несколько глубоких успокаивающих вдохов, но слова Майкрофта не выходили у него из головы.   
— Не будь смешным, Майкрофт. Конечно, ты знаешь, что любовь — это миф. Способ продать книги стихов и места в театре, — он пытался говорить нормальным тоном, но в душе чувствовал смятение. Под ложечкой сосало, сердце билось слишком быстро, во рту пересохло. Он незаметно сунул руки в карманы, чтобы вытереть влажные ладони.   
Чуть наклонив голову вбок, проницательный Майкрофт, казалось, уловил волнение Шерлока. Они вошли в другой зал музея, где были выставлены средневековые гобелены и картины.  
— И ты никогда не испытывал глубоких чувств к своим прошлым… увлечениям?  
Посетителей почти не было, и Шерлок со вздохом сел на скамеечку посреди зала. Перед ним висела картина, изображающая деревенскую идиллию. Придворный держал за руку свою даму, прильнувшую к нему. Шерлок искоса посмотрел на брата.   
— Привязанность, забота, уважение. Вначале плотское притяжение, но оно быстро ослабевает со временем, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Скажешь, что ты любишь свою жену?  
Майкрофт тихо хмыкнул.   
— Вряд ли Антея будет поощрять такую глупость. Свадьба была выгодна нам обоим.   
— Как романтично, — вернул Шерлок улыбку. Большинство браков дворян совершались по расчету. Связи вне брака были нормой после рождения нескольких наследников, — ну а я не из тех, кто женится.   
Майкрофт не позволил ему уйти от темы.   
— Ты живешь с Джоном уже несколько месяцев и весьма наслаждаешься его компанией.   
Какое-то время Шерлок подбирал слова.  
— Майкрофт, бесполезно пытаться установить с людьми глубокие отношения. Они становятся ревнивыми, капризными, подозрительными, адски несносными, — он вздохнул. — А я в тот же момент становлюсь эгоистом и тираном. Я давно решил, что мне лучше жить одному, жить так, как мне нравится, делать то, что хочу.   
Губы Майкрофта сжались в тонкую линию. Казалось, он хотел продолжить разговор, но сдержался и кивнул.  
— Посмотрим.

\----

Джон взял красное яблоко, оглядел его, вытащил монетку и протянул бакалейщику. Он медленно шел по улице, смешиваясь с толпой, и наблюдал за двумя мужчинами, шедшими в десяти футах впереди. Насторожился, когда увидел, что мужчины обменялись взглядами и стали разглядывать мимо проходящих людей. Они шли не за покупками. Они выискивали жертву.   
Сердце Джона забилось, когда он увидел, что Бишоп кивнул в сторону одного молодого человека. Уильямс оглядел мужчину и последовал за ним в ближайший паб.  
Через час Джон шел за подвыпившим молодым человеком и его двумя новыми «друзьями». Его сердце упало, когда он увидел, что мужчины идут к той квартире. Было еще светло.   
Порывшись в карманах, он нашел клочок бумаги, карандаш и нацарапал коротенькую записку. Сложил бумажку несколько раз и осмотрелся.  
— Мальчик, хочешь заработать пару шиллингов? — он вытащил монетку из кармана.   
Рыжий мальчуган лет десяти посмотрел на Джона, явно заинтересованный предложением, но опасаясь незнакомца. Он подошел чуть ближе.  
— Сэр?  
Джон протянул ему записку.   
— Можешь прочесть адрес?  
Мальчик нахмурился, пытаясь разобрать буквы.  
— Бейкер-стрит, сэр?  
— Да, ты знаешь, где это?  
Джон рассказал, как добраться до нужного дома, и мальчишка убежал. Джон засел в излюбленной нише, наблюдая за квартирой и надеясь, что Шерлок получит записку и быстро придет. Как только стемнеет, мужчины должны будут выйти из дома. 

\---

Шерлок вскоре пришел, немного запыхавшись. Джон был взволнован и собирался посмотреть, что происходит. Шерлок сразу обо всем догадался.  
— Что случилось?  
Джон нервно сглотнул. Иметь дело с убийцами было страшнее, чем с ворами.   
— Они нашли юношу, лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати. Похоже, они напоили его и привели домой.   
— Они еще там?  
Джон покачал головой и вышел из укрытия, потянув за собой Шерлока. Солнце только что село, и быстро темнело. На улицах было тихо.   
— Я хотел дождаться вас, но они только что вышли с ним на улицу и зашли вон за тот дом. Я хотел пойти посмотреть.   
Они осторожно приблизились к замусоренному проходу между зданиями. Джон остановился за углом и быстро нашел взглядом знакомые фигуры. Там был заброшенный, заросший сад и колодец. Джон замер, увидев мужчин.   
Шерлок прижался к его спине, выглядывая из-за плеча.   
— Это они у колодца? — прошептал он едва слышно.   
Джон кивнул. Более высокий мужчина придерживал юношу, а более низкий присел на корточки, что-то делая в темноте. По крайней мере, юноша был еще жив.  
Невысокий встал, когда другой отодвинулся, и Джон увидел, что их жертва без сознания или мертва, и ее просто удерживают в вертикальном положении.   
Шерлок затаил дыхание. Оба не знали, что делать. Промедление оказалось слишком долгим.   
Убийцы подняли тело и бросили его головой в колодец. Джон бросился вперед, чтобы помочь юноше, но Шерлок удержал его. Секундой позже воцарилась тишина, и убийцы исчезли в переулке.  
— Почему вы меня остановили? Мы могли бы спасти его! — Джон яростно зашептал и повернулся к Шерлоку. Прислонившись к кирпичной стене, он с возмущением смотрел на своего спутника.   
Шерлок покачал головой.   
— Вы не смогли бы его вытащить из колодца вовремя, а мне пришлось бы защищать нас от двоих убийц, — в его взгляде было сожаление, а в голосе — извинение.   
Джон несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и согласно кивнул. Они легко могли попасть в беду и все потерять.  
— Почему они ушли?  
Посмотрев в переулок, в котором скрылись убийцы, Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Думаю, они дадут телу время остыть и придут за ним позже, когда на улицах будет мало людей.   
— Я хочу пригласить констебля. Нам нужна помощь в их поимке, — твердо сказал Джон.   
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Я останусь здесь и буду сторожить, или спрячусь поблизости, если будет риск, что меня заметят. Если вы придете, а меня нет, идите прямо к Андерсону. По крайней мере, мы поймаем его с телом и сможем использовать ваши свидетельские показания о том, что этот юноша был в пабе со своими убийцами.   
Джон помедлил секунду, глядя на Шерлока. С последней ночи он пытался сохранять дистанцию, но перед лицом опасности не смог удержаться и обнял Шерлока за шею, притянув для быстрого крепкого поцелуя.  
— Будьте осторожны!  
Быстро повернувшись, он не стал дожидаться ответа и поспешил к Боу-стрит.

\---

Казалось, он отсутствовал целую вечность.  
— Сюда, констебль, — Джон вел с собой немолодого мужчину, ища взглядом Шерлока. «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… пусть он будет в безопасности». Увидев в тени знакомую фигуру, с облегчением вздохнул.  
— Шерлок…   
Его друг выпрямился, улыбку трудно было разглядеть в темноте, но Джон почувствовал ее. Если бы рядом не было констебля, Джон подошел бы к нему. Крепко обнял, чтобы удостовериться, что тот жив и здоров.   
— Они еще не вернулись, — тихо произнес Шерлок.  
— Вы сказали, что юношу бросили в колодец? Вы видели, как они это делали? — констебль оглядел их по очереди.   
Джон ответил утвердительно.  
— Именно так. Все случилось слишком быстро, и мы не смогли их остановить. Мне кажется, они оглушили его, а затем принесли сюда.   
Констебль кивнул.  
— Хорошо, давайте подождем, вернутся ли они, как вы предполагаете.  
Мужчины устроились так, чтобы оставаться незамеченными и хорошо просматривать всю местность.  
Было холодно, тесно и очень неудобно. Но внимание Джона было сосредоточено только на наблюдении и ожидании. Готовности к действию. Сердце стучало. Он был собран, словно перед битвой. Он знал, что будет опасно, но было необходимо поймать преступников.   
Между домами раздался какой-то звук, и Джон повернул голову. Он был рад, что они перебрались в другое место для слежки, более удачное. Появились Бишоп и Уильямс, и Джон толкнул локтем констебля. Шерлок уже приготовился к тому, чтобы рвануть вперед.   
Мужчины направились прямо к колодцу, воровато оглянулись и склонились над ним. Вскоре они вытащили тело и раздели его. Через пару минут завернули в холстину и понесли труп покупателю.   
Джон рассказал констеблю всю историю, пока они шли с Боу-стрит, поэтому не удивился, когда тот решил следовать за убийцами. Надо было поймать не только убийц, но и человека, покупающего трупы.   
Убийцы петляли по самым темным и пустынным улочкам, но Джон видел, что они направляются к дому Андерсона. Шерлок шел за ними с горящими от азарта охоты глазами.   
Все произошло быстро — тихий стук и дверь открылась. Констебль кивнул Джону, и все трое набросились на преступников. Джон взял на себя невысокого, а Шерлок вбежал в дверь и схватил мужчину, пытавшегося убежать по ступенькам.   
На их стороне был эффект внезапности, и Джон смог быстро повалить Бишопа и усесться на него верхом, прижимая руки к земле. Он крепко держал преступника, несмотря на то, что его жертва не сопротивлялась.   
— Отлично сработано, ребята, — констебль улыбнулся, так же, как и они разгоряченный от драки. Он уже связал Уильямса и обматывал запястья ругающегося Бишопа веревкой.  
Джон поднялся, ощущая все удары и царапины, плечо разболелось. Он открыл дверь пошире и хмыкнул. Шерлок неуклюже растянулся на невысоком человечке и выглядел изрядно помятым.   
Взяв у констебля веревку, Джон оторвал Шерлока от слуги Андерсона и связал человечка. Помог Шерлоку подняться и протянул руку к синяку на лице.   
— Хороший удар получился. Завтра будете ходить с черным глазом.   
Джон быстро оглядел Шерлока в поисках других повреждений. Тот отвечал осмотром на осмотр.  
— Вы повредили плечо.  
Вздохнув, Джон попытался подвигать им и поморщился от боли.   
— Думаю, что растянул его. Пройдет после нескольких дней отдыха.   
Они вывели слугу на улицу.   
Констебль между тем уже обыскал мужчин, тело все еще лежало в мешке. Он повернулся к Джону и тихо произнес.  
— Надо доставить этих троих и тело в офис. Я пойду за помощью. Вы сможете остаться здесь и посторожить?   
Джон кивнул.  
— Да, к тому же мистер Холмс будет со мной.   
Констебль повернулся к Шерлоку и протянул ему руку.   
— Констебль Лестрейд.  
— Шерлок Холмс.   
Мужчины пожали друг другу руки и внимательно посмотрели друг на друга. Лестрейд бросил вопросительный взгляд на его скромную одежду.   
— Необычное имя, и я уверен, что слышал его раньше. Не тот ли вы человек, о котором писали в газетах несколько лет назад? Скандал с богатой вдовой?  
Джон широко открыл глаза и с интересом посмотрел на друга. Что-то серьезное произошло, пока он был вне страны? Шерлок и женщина?  
Шерлок пожал плечами, легко улыбнувшись Лестрейду.  
— Да, писали обо мне, но уверяю, что газетчики сильно приукрасили ситуацию.   
Лестрейд кивнул.  
— Хорошо, я скоро вернусь с ночным сторожем. 

\---

Через несколько часов уставшие Джон и Шерлок медленно шли домой. Несколько ночей подряд они сидели в засаде, а этой ночью захватили преступников, а потом несколько часов оформляли дело в офисе.   
Лестрейд рассыпался в похвалах. Джон был благодарен Шерлоку за то, что тот все время молчал и позволил говорить Джону. Может, он просто хотел остаться в тени, но Джон думал, что, прежде всего, Шерлок хотел дать ему возможность показать себя перед властями. Доказать свои способности в том месте, где надеялся получить работу.   
Джон был знаком с Лестрейдом в течение нескольких лет, пока ловил воров, но сегодня констебль смотрел на Джона с искренним уважением и интересом. Джон радовался, что хорошо одет и выглядит достойно, а не так, как раньше. Когда Джон через месяц придет на Боу-стрит в поисках работы, Лестрейд наверняка его вспомнит.   
Сейчас он сделал шаг к своему возможному будущему, но с Шерлоком тоже что-то закончилось. Больше не будет ни ночных засад, ни волнения от выслеживания убийц, ничего. Не будет ли скучным возвращение к обычной жизни?  
— Думаю, надо перенести урок танца на следующую неделю, — сказал тихо Шерлок, когда они поднимались по лестнице. Оба были погружены в мысли и всю дорогу молчали.   
Джон остановился на площадке и покачал головой.  
— Я не устал, и мне нужно начать уроки танцев. Нельзя откладывать это на следующую неделю.  
Трех недель было слишком мало, чтобы выучить эти сложные фигуры, которые требовалось показать в Олмаксе.   
Шерлок подошел ближе.   
— Ваше плечо нуждается в отдыхе.   
— Все в порядке… — начал было Джон, но остановился, когда Шерлок взял его за руки, повел в свою спальню и закрыл дверь. Он с удивлением посмотрел на Шерлока. — Что…  
— Снимайте рубашку, Джон, позвольте мне осмотреть плечо, — сказал Шерлок, глядя на Джона горящими глазами. Комнату освещал только лунный свет, льющийся через окно.  
Джон покачал головой, поворачиваясь к двери.   
— Нет, это не хорошая идея.   
— Что? Вы боитесь снять передо мной рубашку? Да мы в реке купались более раздетыми? — уговаривал его Шерлок. — Я и свою рубашку сниму, чтобы вы чувствовали себя комфортнее.   
Возражения застряли в горле у Джона, когда он увидел, как длинные пальцы Шерлока проворно расстегивают и стягивают рубашку. Прекрасный Шерлок с обнаженным торсом. Кожа, которую он жаждал увидеть с момента того первого Поцелуя.   
Фыркнув, Шерлок подошел ближе, явно в нетерпении от того, что Джон застыл, как вкопанный. Начал расстегивать ему пуговицы.   
— Шерлок, остановитесь… — прошептал Джон, ощущая близость этого человека, задыхаясь от возбуждения, зная, что все это сумасшествие. Он должен был остановить его. Отступил подальше от рук Шерлока.  
— Мы не можем.   
Не здесь. Не с Донован и миссис Хадсон, которые рядом, в этом доме, и чутко спят.   
Шерлок выглядел слегка раздраженным.   
— Хорошо, тогда просто покажите мне плечо, чтобы я мог увидеть, сможете ли вы справиться с уроком танцев.   
Джон вздохнул и стянул рубашку с плеча.   
Шерлок осмотрел плечо, подошел и накрыл его своей большой рукой. Начал массировать мышцы, неотрывно глядя в глаза Джону, ища в них признаки боли. Да, было немного больно, но Джон выносил гораздо худшее во времена своей армейской службы.   
Гораздо больше он был поражен тем, что стоит так близко к Шерлоку, поражен его легкими прикосновениями, от которых перехватывало дыхание. Он не мог отвести глаз от его груди. Мраморной совершенной кожи.   
Подняв глаза на Шерлока, он увидел огонь в его глазах, и секундой позже они уже целовались. Кто начал первым? Джон не знал этого. Знал только, что это было невероятно хорошо и невероятно правильно.   
Шерлок обнял его своими длинными руками, крепко прижал к себе, углубляя голодный и страстный поцелуй. Они едва останавливались, чтобы перевести дыхание. Обнаженной грудью Джон прижимался к голой груди Шерлока.   
Шерлок издал низкий стон, когда Джон начал целовать его шею и гладить руками теплую спину. Как бы хорошо это ни было, Джон со вздохом уперся руками в бедра Шерлока и оттолкнул.  
Оба тяжело дышали и смотрели друг на друга.   
— Я хочу вас, Шерлок, но мы не можем делать этого. Из-за всех тех причин, которые вы изложили первой ночью, мы не можем делать этого в вашем доме, — объяснил Джон, не желая ранить чувства Шерлока, но зная точно, что продолжать нельзя.   
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Это из-за скандала с вдовой? Глупость, которую я сделал в молодости, и это не имело для меня никакого значения.   
Джон даже об этом не думал. У обоих было прошлое.  
— Нет, дело не в этом. Я боюсь разоблачения. Даже наше совместное участие в поимке убийц делает эту возможность более реальной.   
Со вздохом Шерлок опустил глаза. Он обычно получал то, что хотел, а Джона он хотел уже несколько недель.  
— Мы будем осторожны, Джон. Только дома. Миссис Хадсон и Донован, вероятно, уже знают, что нас влечет друг к другу. Они ничего не скажут.   
— Я думал, что проведу в армии всю жизнь, и вдруг получил шанс на что-то лучшее, Шерлок, — тихо сказал Джон, надеясь, что его поймут.  
Шерлок кивнул, с сожалением отодвинувшись.  
— Вы правы, и, когда вас нет рядом, я соглашаюсь. Но когда вы близко, я так сильно вас хочу, что все резоны теряют значение, — он провел рукой по волосам. — Осталось всего несколько недель, и мы сможем удержать себя в руках, уверен.   
Джон кивнул, натягивая рубашку, и вышел из спальни Шерлока. В конце коридора стояла Донован с невозмутимым выражением лица. Видимо, она хотела узнать, не нужно ли что-нибудь Джону. Он покачал головой, пожелал ей спокойной ночи и прошел в свою комнату.  
Она, конечно, видела, как он вышел из спальни Шерлока, видела, что его рубашка расстегнута и помята. Если Джон и захотел бы выглядеть более подозрительно, он не смог бы придумать лучшего. 

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Британский музей: основан в 1753 году и включает в настоящее время более 8 миллионов экспонатов, один из крупнейших в мире. Плата за вход не взимается, его посещают более 7 миллионов человек в год. В нем есть Розеттский камень, на котором выбита надпись на трех языках, что помогло ученым расшифровать египетские иероглифы.

— Мраморы Элгина: в 1801 году Томас Брюс, 7-й граф Элгин, был британским послом в Османской империи, которая в то время управляла Грецией. Он получил разрешение от султана к доступу к Парфенону и окружающим зданиям в Афинах. С 1801 по 1812 год его люди увезли около половины сохранившихся скульптур этого древнего участка и отправили их в Великобританию для украшения своего шотландского поместья. Мраморные скульптуры были повреждены войнами, в частности взрывом в 1687 году, когда Парфенон использовался в качестве хранилища боеприпасов, в результате чего была разрушена мраморная крыша и много произведений. Лорд Элгин потратил 70 000 фунтов стерлингов (около 5,5 миллионов фунтов стерлингов), чтобы доставить их в Великобританию, но вынужден был продать их после разорительного бракоразводного процесса. Парламент проголосовал за то, чтобы выкупить их за 35 000 фунтов стерлингов (около 2,8 миллиона фунтов стерлингов сегодня), и они были выставлены в Британском музее с 1817 года. Коллекция включает в себя 75 м из 160 м фриза, 15 из 92 метоп и 17 фигур. Многие утверждают, что действия Элгина были вандализмом или мародерством, а другие считают, что он сохранил и защитил великие ценности. Греция пытается вернуть мрамор. В новостях об этом много говорили, поскольку адвокат Амаль Клуни, супруга Джорджа Клуни, была юридическим советником греческого правительства, пытающегося обеспечить возвращение Эльгинских мраморов в Афины. Греческое правительство в настоящее время прекратило дело и вместо этого проводит дипломатические меры. 

_Из нашей Википедии:_  
«Непревзойдённое собрание древнегреческого искусства, главным образом с Афинского акрополя, которое было привезено в Англию в начале XIX века лордом Элгином и ныне хранится в Британском музее.  
Лорд Элгин, будучи британским послом в Константинополе во время наполеоновских войн, после долгих переговоров с турецким правительством принялся за собирание фрагментов древнегреческого искусства (преимущественно пластического). В написанном позднее оправдании лорд Элгин мотивировал свои действия желанием спасти драгоценные осколки античности от губительного воздействия времени, равнодушного отношения местного населения и от возможных в будущем военных действий.  
Наиболее замечательны из собранных им произведений статуи, украшавшие собой фронтоны Зевса Всеэллинского на о-ве Эгине, некоторые из фронтонных статуй афинского Парфенона, лучше других сохранившиеся его метопы, значительная часть рельефного фриза «Панафинейская процессия», опоясывавшего снаружи целлу этого храма, несколько плит фриза из храма Бескрылой Победы в Афинах, одна из кариатид Эрехтейона, колоссальная статуя Диониса, входившая в состав хорегического памятника Фразилла на южном склоне афинского акрополя, надпись с надмогильного памятника афинян, павших при Потидее.  
Турецкое правительство, не проявлявшее интереса к шедеврам античности, разрешило вывоз всего собранного Элгином в Лондон. На это ушло 10 лет — с 1802 по 1812 годы, причём часть груза в 1804 г. затонула у острова Кифера, но впоследствии была поднята на поверхность. В 1806 году Элгин вернулся на родину, и на протяжении 10 лет собрание оставалось его частной собственностью.  
В преддверии Греческой революции Британию захлестнула волна филэллинизма. Лорд Элгин оказался мишенью выпадов в печати со стороны лорда Байрона и иных властителей умов эпохи романтизма. Обвинения в стяжательстве, мошенничестве и вандализме привлекли к мраморам внимание британских парламентариев. Специальная комиссия занялась изучением коллекции Элгина и признала целесообразным её приобретение государством для размещения в Британском музее. В 1816 г. собрание было выкуплено у Элгина за сравнительно скромную сумму в 35 000 фунтов».

Майкрофт рассматривал вот это: Фидий с учениками. 27-я метопа с фриза Парфенона. Битва лапифов с кентаврами.

— Пигмалион: древнегреческая версия финикийского мифа о скульпторе, который влюбился в изваянную им статую. Он сделал пожертвования Афродите, богине любви, и попросил себе невесту, похожую на эту статую. Когда он вернулся домой и поцеловал статую из слоновой кости, ее губы потеплели. Афродита превратила статую в женщину, на которой он женился. «Они становятся ревнивыми, капризными, подозрительными, адски несносными… А я в тот же момент становлюсь эгоистом и тираном». Эта цитата из «Моей прекрасной леди», песня/сцена «Я — обычный человек».   
От переводчика: вот как выглядит это место:  
 _Как только я позволяю  
любой женщине подружиться со мной,  
она становится ревнивой, капризной,  
подозрительной, и адски несносной.  
А я в тот же момент  
становлюсь эгоистом и тираном.  
Потому я - закоренелый старый холостяк,  
и, вероятно, останусь им._  
http://vvord.ru/tekst-filma/Moya-Prekrasnaya-Ledi/

— Бишоп и Уильямс: история основана на реальных событиях, я описываю ее так близко к фактам, как это возможно (только дата смещена на 11 лет). В связи с высоким спросом и высокой оплатой со стороны анатомических школ появились несколько похитителей трупов, которые прибегали к убийству. Самой известной командой были Уильям Берк и Уильям Хэр в Эдинбурге. Они продали тело арендатора, который умер в доме Хэра, а затем убили 16 человек в течение десяти месяцев в 1828 году. Хэр признался и дал показания против Берка. Берк был повешен перед толпой в 25 000 человек, и его труп был публично расчленен в анатомическом театре. Книга, обтянутая дубленой кожей Берка, его посмертная маска и скелет экспонируются в анатомическом музее медицинской школы Эдинбургского университета. 

Бишоп и Уильямс действовали, как Берк и Хэр (Лондонские беркеры). Они были похитителями трупов Лондоне. Бишоп признался, что воровал и продавал от 500 до 1000 тел в течение двенадцати лет. В 1830 году Бишоп арендовал квартиру, а через несколько месяцев свежий труп 14-летнего мальчика был продан в Королевскую школу. Врач-анатом заподозрил, что тело не было захоронено, и вызвал полицию. Полиция обыскала квартиру и нашла одежду в колодце. Они признались, что предложили мальчику поселиться в квартире, а затем дали ему выпить рома и лауданума ( _опиумная настойка, п.п._ ). Когда он был без сознания, они связали его веревкой и опустили в колодец, где он умер. Они вернулись позже, чтобы раздеть его и продать. Они также за несколько недель до этого аналогичным образом убили бездомную женщину и бездомного мальчика. Их повесили в Ньюгейте в присутствии 30 000 человек, а их тела передали в анатомический театр. В ответ на эти громкие уголовные дела в 1832 году был принят «Анатомический акт», который предусматривал законное снабжение трупами медицинских школ. Пропала необходимость красть тела из могил, поскольку школам был предоставлен доступ к невостребованным трупам из тюрем и работных домов, а также тела, подаренные ближайшими родственниками для науки или в обмен на захоронение.   
Есть британская черная комедия 2010 года под названием «Берк и Хэр» с Саймоном Пеггом и Энди Серкисом. Это довольно забавно ... определенно стоит посмотреть!


	14. Chapter 14

— Что вы натворили, _cherie (дорогой)_? — женщина бросила на Шерлока кокетливый взгляд и указала на синяк под глазом и царапины.   
Тот хмыкнул.   
— Небольшая потасовка. Я в порядке. Мистер Уотсон пострадал больше.   
Она распахнула карие глаза и подошла к Джону, окидывая его взглядом. Тот нервно сглотнул.   
— Ах, вы повредили плечо. Мы будем осторожны.   
Дама была одета в сиреневое платье, самым соблазнительным образом отделанное белыми кружевами вдоль выреза декольте. Ее рыжие волосы были уложены в замысловатую прическу из завитков.   
— Эм, да. Уверен, все будет хорошо, мадам Бенуа, — Джон изо всех сил старался смотреть ей в лицо.  
Окинув Джона понимающим взглядом, она поставила его в нужную позицию — положила одну его руку себе на спину, а другую — на свое плечо.   
— Сначала попробуем без музыки. Сделайте шаг вперед левой ногой.   
Джон последовал ее указаниям, находя довольно странным стоять так близко к красивой женщине, держать ее за руку и касаться спины. Неудивительно, что этот танец до сих пор считают скандальным.   
— Хорошо, теперь шаг в сторону правой ногой, и приставьте левую ногу.   
Мадам Бенуа была терпеливой учительницей, обучая Джона «квадрату» — основной фигуре танца. Скоро они плавно выполняли шаги под счет.   
Она ласково улыбнулась Джону, и тот улыбнулся в ответ. Джон иногда танцевал сельские танцы, которые не имели ничего общего с тем, что требовалось в Олмаксе, но танцевать ему нравилось.   
— А теперь попробуем поворот. Опустите правую руку, поднимите левую, а я под ней пройду.   
Джон послушно поднял левую руку, но раненое плечо прошило резкой болью.   
— _Mon dieu (боже мой)_ , вам плохо, — добрые глаза мадам Бенуа посмотрели на Джона с беспокойством. — Тогда просто посмотрите, как я делаю эту фигуру с моим мужем.   
Мсье Бенуа выступил вперед, непринужденно подхватив свою жену, и с легкостью продемонстрировал фигуру. Он был на пару дюймов выше Джона, с темными волосами и большими карими глазами. Он и мадам Бенуа потрясающе смотрелись вместе.   
Пианист начал играть, и пара легко заскользила по залу. Шерлок подошел к Джону.   
— О чем вы думаете, Джон?  
— Я думаю, что этим искусством очень интересно овладеть, и с нетерпением жду возможности потанцевать и увидеть всех в бальных костюмах, — признался Джон.   
Шерлок покачал головой.   
— В этом мы отличаемся. Майкрофт все время твердит, что мне надо посещать балы и Олмакс, но я не был ни на одном балу вот уже много лет.  
Супруги закончили танец, даже не запыхавшись.  
— Мистер Холмс, я верно расслышала? Вы не танцевали несколько лет? — мадам Бенуа подошла к молодому аристократу. — Может, освежим вашу память, пока мсье Уотсон отдыхает?  
Мсье Бенуа встал рядом с Джоном, а его жена начала вальсировать с Шерлоком.  
— Вы долго живете в Англии?   
— _Oui (да)_ , почти двадцать лет, — мсье Бенуа был ровесником Джона. — Нам незачем возвращаться во Францию, здесь наш дом.   
Джон кивнул. Многие французские аристократы в то время бежали из Франции.   
— Должно быть, так круто поменять жизнь нелегко.   
Темноволосый мужчина слегка пожал плечами.  
— Английский язык Амелины лучше, чем мой. Должен признать, что самое сложное было начать работать.   
Мужчины повернулись и посмотрели на Шерлока и мадам Бенуа. Дама выглядела хрупкой и изящной в больших руках Шерлока. Наклонив голову, она то и дело встречалась с ним взглядом и давала указания. На взгляд Джона, они танцевали хорошо, но мсье усмехнулся.   
— Ваш друг — красивый мужчина, но ему не хватает изящества, — объяснил мсье Бенуа, наклонившись к Джону.   
Наблюдая за Шерлоком, Джон увидел, что тот двигается не так плавно, как французы, но тоже очень хорошо.   
Танцующие немного ошиблись, и Шерлок улыбнулся мадам Бенуа. Его рука обнимала партнершу, прижимая ее к себе, и что-то сжалось в груди Джона.   
— Знаете, мое плечо уже не болит. Думаю, что могу потанцевать еще, — сказал Джон и ступил на «танцпол».   
Вскоре он опять танцевал с мадам Бенуа, повторяя «квадрат» и движения, которые не требовали поднимать левую руку. Указания мадам были четкими, и Джон улыбался ей, кружась по гостиной. Мебель отодвинули, чтобы освободить пространство для танцев.   
Подняв глаза, Джон удивился, увидев Шерлока, танцующего с мсье Бенуа. Учитель что-то быстро говорил, заставляя Шерлока выпрямиться и держать руки перпендикулярно полу. Шерлок сосредоточенно наблюдал за своим партнером.   
В груди Джона опять что-то екнуло, и он споткнулся. Мадам Бенуа взволнованно на него посмотрела.  
— Мсье Уотсон, с вами все хорошо?  
Тот остановился посреди танца и опустил руки.  
— Наверное, на сегодня хватит. Уверен, что к следующему уроку буду в лучшем состоянии.   
— Конечно! — мадам Бенуа наклонила голову, и Джон вышел из гостиной, оставив Шерлока заканчивать урок танцев.  
Придя в спальню, Джон рухнул на кровать и уставился в потолок. Смешно. Не было сомнения в том, что он ревновал, банально ревновал, когда увидел Шерлока танцующим с учителями.   
Видеть, как Шерлок смеялся, танцуя с кокетливой француженкой, было тяжело. Обычно Шерлок не обращал внимания на женщин. Он поддразнивал Молли и относился к ней ласково, но всего лишь по-дружески. Было нечто другое в том, как он вел мадам Бенуа, как смотрел ей в глаза и улыбался.   
Именно таким он был с той вдовой? Джон даже не знал ее имени, но мог нарисовать в воображении молодую женщину, богатую и прекрасно одетую. Не скованную общественными правилами, судя по тому, что ее имя было замешано в скандалах. Было легко представить и Шерлока, обманутого такой самонадеянной леди.   
Танец Шерлока с мсье Бенуа смущал по другой причине. Они не флиртовали и даже не улыбались друг другу, но Шерлок смотрел на этого мужчину, слушал внимательно его указания и слаженно с ним двигался. Между ними, казалось, была какая-то связь.   
Было ли у Шерлока много возлюбленных? Он уверенно целовал и дотрагивался до Джона, чувствуя себя свободно в плотских аспектах. Как он этого достиг? Было ли много возлюбленных или один-два человека, которые всему его научили? Что с ними сталось?   
Ничего не зная о прошлых романах Шерлока, Джона представил себе в роли возлюбленных Шерлока супругов Бенуа. Вот прекрасные рыжие волосы мадам Бенуа разметались по подушке, а Шерлок целует ее нежную кожу и руками гладит грудь. А вот Шерлок выгибается от страсти, когда мсье Бенуа ласкает его губами.   
Крепко зажмурив глаза, Джон попытался отогнать эти мысли. Не его дело, с кем был Шерлок в прошлом и с кем будет в будущем. Шерлок — свободный человек и не связан обязательствами. 

\---

Ужин проходил в напряженной атмосфере. Шерлок бросал на Джона любопытные взгляды, пытаясь понять, почему тот был угрюмым и отстраненным.   
Джон вздыхал, пытаясь придумать объяснение, которое можно было выдать за правду, и резал сочное жаркое, наслаждаясь хрустящей корочкой. Да, он будет скучать по кулинарному искусству миссис Хадсон, когда уйдет из этого дома.   
Наконец, он отложил приборы.   
— Шерлок, не кажется ли вам, что мне лучше учиться танцам в одиночестве? Я смогу лучше сосредоточиться на занятии, когда вас не будет рядом.   
Шерлок поднял бровь.   
— Не понимаю, как мое присутствие может что-то изменить, к тому же, я тоже хочу освежить свои навыки.   
Джон едва не закатил глаза в раздражении.   
— Тогда запланируйте свои уроки перед моими или после них.   
Возможно, это выйдет дороже, но Шерлок мог себе это позволить.   
Шерлок фыркнул и оставил его слова без ответа.   
— Мы идем завтра с Молли на выставку Королевской академии?   
Они раньше обсуждали посещение выставки, но Джон не был уверен, что вопрос решен окончательно.   
Со вздохом Шерлок закончил ужин и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Да, и она пригласила всех — Мэри, ее брата, Джанин и того полковника.   
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Не могла же она пригласить только полковника. Это показалось бы слишком очевидно.   
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Никогда не понимал этих продуманных ритуалов ухаживания. Они явно понравились друг другу. Разве нельзя просто признаться и быть вместе, не впутывая остальных?  
— Им нужно время узнать друг друга лучше. Увидеть, подходят ли они для семейной жизни, — Джон удивился этим чудным словам Шерлока.   
Отпив вина, Шерлок слегка улыбнулся.  
— Возможно, стоит вернуться к древнему кельтскому ритуалу обручения, чтобы избежать этой бутафории и церемоний. Два человека, которые испытывают друг к другу притяжение, должны просто связать руки и дать клятву жить вместе один год и один день. А потом они могут выбрать, оставаться или расходиться.   
Судя по его ухмылке, Шерлок знал, что говорит невозможные вещи, и просто хотел узнать реакцию Джона.   
— Жить вместе целый год? — Джон усмехнулся. — Сомневаюсь, что много пар после этого решат остаться вместе.   
— Древние греки считали, что существует четыре разновидности любви: сторге, филия, эрос и агапе. Сторге, любовь между членами семьи, очень хорошо знающими друг друга, связанными семейными узами. Филия, любовь друзей, или любовь разума, — Шерлок, казалось, погрузился в свои мысли, отпивая вино.  
Джон не мог отвести от него взгляда. Как они перешли на эту тему? Тем не менее, он хотел услышать, что думает об этом Шерлок.  
— К чему вы клоните?  
— Эти обрученные пары испытывали семейную привязанность друг к другу и уважение. Год вместе показывал, есть ли у них две другие разновидности любви.   
Шерлок подлил вина себе и Джону.   
— Эрос — любовь тела, но эта страсть быстро затухает, иногда через несколько недель и месяцев. Истинное испытание заключается в том, есть ли между людьми агапе. Вот что сохраняет пару вместе спустя испытательный год.   
Джон отпил из бокала. Ему нравились французские и итальянские вина, которые выбирал Шерлок.  
— Агапе? Как это переводится? Я не знаток древнегреческого.   
Возможно, вино ударило в голову сильнее, чем он думал.  
Шерлок посмотрел в глаза Джона своими зелеными глазищами.  
— Любовь душ.   
Сердце Джона заколотилось как сумасшедшее, дыхание перехватило. Наконец, он отвел глаза. Опустошив одним глотком бокал, поднялся.  
— Эм… да, я иду в постель. Чувствую, что немного устал.  
Изогнув бровь, Шерлок отпил из своего бокала.  
— Уже? Останьтесь. Я наслаждаюсь нашей дискуссией.  
Джон придвинул кресло на место.  
— Другим вечером, возможно.  
После чего сбежал в спальню.

\---

В спальне Джон разоблачился до панталон, не надевая ночной рубашки. Он лег в постель, думая о словах Шерлока. Он любит Шерлока?  
Конечно, он чувствовал привязанность и дружбу и наслаждался его компанией большую часть времени (когда тот не вел себя раздражающим образом). Джон улыбнулся, вспоминая их жаркие споры, когда оба страстно отстаивали свое мнение. Обычно им не удавалось убедить друг друга, но они могли прийти к соглашению.   
Притяжение между ними было неоспоримым. Был ли Шерлок прав, что страсть, похоть, длятся всего несколько недель или месяцев? У Джона никогда не было роскоши таких долгих отношений, чтобы узнать правду. Одна или две ночи вместе, вот и все, на что он мог рассчитывать, а потом армия снималась с места.   
Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения. Он все равно уйдет через несколько недель.   
Ощущая разочарование, Джон поднялся с кровати. События, казалось, временами выходили из-под контроля. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь. Надо сосредоточить все усилия, чтобы подготовиться к приему в Олмаксе. Чувствовать себя естественно во всем самым наилучшим образом. Ему просто необходимо было выиграть пари.   
Возвращаясь мыслями к уроку танца, он вспомнил указания мадам Бенуа. Закрыв глаза, поднял руки в нужную позицию, представил перед собой партнёршу и начал повторять шаги.   
Спустя некоторое время его занятие прервал тихий стук в дверь. Наверное, Донован пришла спросить, не нужно ли чего на ночь.  
Он открыл дверь, не позаботившись накинуть халат. Донован столько раз видела его голым, что он совершенно ее не стеснялся.   
— Шерлок! — Джон с удивлением увидел друга в дверях и смутился. Скрестил руки на груди. — Чего вы хотите?   
Через несколько секунд Шерлок смог оторвать взгляд от голой груди Джона.   
— Лишь сказать, что Молли приглашает нас на выставку в десять утра, пока мало народу, — он замолк, но не ушел. — Что вы делаете? Слышал, как вы ходили по комнате.   
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Повторяю танец.  
Шерлок заглянул в его спальню и фыркнул.  
— В вашей комнате и повернуться нельзя. Пойдемте в мою.   
Своей большой рукой он схватил Джона за запястье и увлек в коридор прежде, чем тот смог возразить.   
Спальня Шерлока была большой, но Джон чувствовал, что ему не хватает пространства, когда встал напротив Шерлока. Вино ударило в голову, и Шерлок, судя по всему, тоже был навеселе. Грозила грянуть катастрофа, но Джон все равно положил правую руку на спину Шерлока, а левой рукой взял его за руку.  
Шерлок положил левую руку на его плечо, и они, посмотрев друг на друга, начали танцевать. Постой «квадрат», снова и снова. Джон полностью погрузился в танец, синхронно двигаясь в молчаливом ритме с другим мужчиной. Шерлок снял сюртук и жилет, но тонкая рубашка ничего не скрывала. Джон чувствовал теплоту и движения его мышц. Ощущал руку Шерлока на своем голом плече.   
Они натолкнулись на кровать, и Шерлок почти потерял равновесие. Джон схватил его, удерживая от падения, и прижал к груди. Шерлок был таким близким, таким желанным.   
— Вот дерьмо, — прошипел Джон сам себе и впился в губы Шерлока пылким поцелуем.   
Шерлок поцеловал его в ответ так же страстно, хватаясь руками за Джона, заставляя его стонать и прижиматься ближе. Они потеряли равновесие и завалились на кровать, обнимая друг друга.   
Джон оказался в более удобной позиции, прямо на Шерлоке, и принялся целовать его шею. Выгнув спину, Шерлок застонал и вцепился рукой в короткие волосы Джона.   
Шерлок выглядел восхитительно в приглушенном свете лампы — одежда растрепалась, а сам он раскинулся на кровати. Джон расстегивал пуговицы на его рубашке, спускаясь поцелуями все ниже и ниже.   
Когда рубашка была расстегнута, Шерлок удивил Джона, вывернувшись из-под него и завалив Джона на спину. Оседлал его бедра, глядя на его возбужденное лицо с удовлетворением, затем стянул свою рубашку и отбросил ее в сторону. Слез с кровати, быстро снял свои обтягивающие панталоны, затем опять забрался на Джона.   
— Так я могу как следует прочувствовать на себе ваши руки, — Шерлок послал Джону восхитительно игривую улыбку, затем склонился над ним и опять приступил к поцелуям.  
Джону нравилась эта поза, позволяющая целоваться долго и глубоко и руками ласкать шелковистую кожу Шерлоковой спины. Такой горячий и такой отзывчивый, Шерлок дрожал и беспомощно стонал ему в губы.   
Руки Джона дерзко опустились ниже, обхватывая округлый зад, и Шерлок задохнулся, прильнув к нему всем телом. Джон впервые почувствовал твердость его естества и беспомощно дернулся от острых ощущений. Шерлок ухмыльнулся, целуя и лаская кожу около уха, дразняще покачивая бедрами.  
Джон откинулся назад, тяжело дыша.   
— Шерлок, остановитесь, это слишком.   
Немного приподнявшись, Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него. Он выглядел немного уязвимым и обиженным.  
— Вам не нравится?   
Простонав, Джон поцеловал его.  
— Боюсь, что это нравится мне слишком сильно, Шерлок.  
Во взгляде Шерлока появилось понимание, и он слегка сдвинулся, ныряя рукой в панталоны Джона. Тот застонал, когда рука погладила его твердый член.   
— Все хорошо, Джон. Отпустите себя. Я хочу видеть, как вы наслаждаетесь.   
Этим словам и уверенным поглаживаниям было невозможно сопротивляться. Джон закричал, достигая пика, и задрожал, потерявшись в невероятных ощущениях.  
Открыв глаза, он очень близко увидел Шерлока, во взгляде которого сквозила страсть и нежность. Посмотрев вниз, увидел, что Шерлок высвободил руку и вытер ее о рубашку.  
— Что подумает об этом Донован?   
Шерлок тихо хмыкнул, сползая с Джона и ложась на спину рядом с ним.  
— Он, возможно, подумает, что «давно пора». Лично я думаю именно так.   
Джон не мог сопротивляться желанию наклониться и поцеловать Шерлока, чувствуя облегчение от того, что может, наконец, целовать этого человека так, как ему нравится. Изучать губы, дразнить кончиком языка. Шерлок со стонами извивался под ним, и Джон увидел, как сильно тот возбудился.   
Справившись с волнением, Джон храбро расстегнул пуговицы на панталонах Шерлока и обнажил его естество. Прошелся легкими движениями пальцев по чувствительной коже, и Шерлок опять застонал. Начал гладить его так, как нравилось ему самому — крепкими уверенными движениями.   
Шерлок достиг кульминации, великолепный в своем удовольствии. Джон прижался к нему, ощущая, как успокаивается дыхание его любовника.   
Через некоторое время Шерлок вытер рубашкой грудь и повернулся на бок, лицом к Джону. Он выглядел расслабленным и счастливым, и Джон не мог удержаться от неторопливого легкого поцелуя.  
Начала подкатывать сонливость, и Джон потянулся, зевая. Сел на край кровати.  
— Останьтесь со мной, — Шерлок легко провел рукой по его спине.   
Покачав головой, Джон встал. Наклонился над Шерлоком, даря ему быстрый поцелуй.  
— Нет, я думаю, что мне лучше спать в своей кровати.   
Шерлок попытался спорить.  
— Доновану и миссис Хадсон не будет до этого никакого дела. Они ничего не скажут.  
Сжав Шерлоку руку, Джон направился к двери.  
— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.   
Он зашел в ванную ополоснуться, а затем пошел в свою маленькую пустую кровать.   
Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть, но продолжал думать о том, что только что произошло. Это казалось почти сном. Как будет завтра вести себя Шерлок? Продолжит ли эти отношения или сегодняшнего вечера окажется достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить его любопытство?

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Французская эмиграция: между 1789–1815 гг тысячи французов бежали от политических перемен, спасая свою жизнь, в Пруссию, Германию, Австрию и Соединенное Королевство. 1 января 1792 года был принят закон о том, что земля и имущество эмигрантов во Франции будут конфискованы и проданы, а сами они будут казнены, если вернутся. Эмигранты, как правило, были очень бедны, и аристократам приходилось работать впервые в жизни, часто занимаясь преподаванием фехтования, танцев или французского языка. 

— Вальс: в 1750-х годах был крестьянским танцем в Германии и Австрии. К 1770-м годам его танцевали в Вене, где он вызвал переполох. Близкие позиции, партнеры, стоящие друг перед другом, рука на спине партнёрши, считались слишком «фамильярными» и непристойными. К 1813 году его танцевали в Лондоне, но относились к нему с сомнением в течение примерно десяти лет. 

— Говядина Веллингтон: праздничное блюдо из говяжьей вырезки: мясо, запечённое в слоёном тесте. Вырезка обычно запекается целым большим куском. Популярное блюдо английской кухни. Есть несколько разных версий, как и когда оно стало называться Beef Wellington, и была ли связь с героем Ватерлоо. Вероятно, это популярное блюдо переименовали позже.


	15. Chapter 15

— Помни, что ты не можешь вмешиваться. Можешь только смотреть на Джона издалека, — Шерлок сел на диван и скрестил ноги.  
Майкрофт усмехнулся.  
— Хорошо, но и ты должен держаться от него подальше. Никаких наставлений в последнюю минуту. Или он воспринял твои уроки, или нет.   
Оба брата были элегантно одеты в шелковые бриджи, черные фраки и сложным образом завязанные платки. Шерлок не высказал ни одного излюбленного возражения, пока Донован одевала его и укладывала кудри.  
Поднявшись, Майкрофт подошел к графину и налил себе портвейна. Повернулся вполоборота, показав пустой стакан Шерлоку и вопросительно глядя на него, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Есть одна вещь, которую я в тебе не выношу — твое отъявленное самодовольство, — старший Холмс сел, медленно потягивая янтарную жидкость. — В такой момент, когда столько на кону, совершенно неприлично отказываться от стакана доброго портвейна.  
Шерлок одарил брата веселой ухмылкой, наслаждаясь его нервозностью. Прошло долгих три месяца, но сейчас он был уверен, что Джон отлично справится. Его подопечный естественно носил хорошую одежду, мастерски ездил верхом, был вежливым собеседником.   
В гостиную вошла миссис Хадсон с довольной улыбкой на лице.  
— Трудно поверить, что это тот человек, который пришел сюда в грязной разодранной одежде.   
Шерлок и Майкрофт встали, услышав шаги на лестнице. Шерлок посмотрел на брата, желая не упустить выражения его лица при виде Джона.   
Он не был разочарован. Его обычно невозмутимый брат был шокирован происшедшей переменой. И онемел.   
Донован и миссис Хадсон пустились в сентиментальные излияния о том, как красив Джон. Шерлок отступил, чтобы получше его рассмотреть.   
Волосы Джона были недавно подстрижены и выгорели от долгих верховых прогулок под солнцем. Кожа светилась здоровьем и была покрыта легким загаром, как и должна быть у джентльмена, занимающегося спортом на свежем воздухе. Выбранный Молли сюртук цвета индиго прекрасно сочетался с рубашкой цвета слоновой кости и бриджами. Одежда была идеально скроена по его мускулистой фигуре и подчёркивала сильные ноги и стройный торс. Шерлок никогда не видел его таким великолепным.   
Шерлок подошел к столику, налил себе стакан портвейна и быстро его опустошил. Глубоко вздохнув, поставил пустой стакан и шагнул вперед.   
— Довольно, довольно. Пора ехать.  
Вскоре все трое сидели в элегантном экипаже Майкрофта, плюшевые мягкие сиденья которого делали поездку очень приятной. Шерлок видел, что Джон очень нервничал, поэтому занял Майкрофта разговором об их загородном имении.   
Ближе к ассамблейному залу, на дорогах стали встречаться роскошные коляски и с великолепными упряжками. Джон смотрел из окна на улицу. Майкрофт подергивал от волнения ногой.   
У входа Майкрофт протянул пригласительные билеты.   
— Ты не поверишь, как нам повезло купить эти билеты, ведь мы поздно спохватились, — с обворожительной улыбкой он повернулся к леди-патронессам. Представил своего брата и Джона Уотсона, старинного друга семьи, только что приехавшего с континента.   
Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением, когда им кивнули и пропустили. Их одежда и манеры прошли строгую проверку самих хозяек бала.   
Молли, стоявшая недалеко от входа, помахала рукой, и мужчины подошли к ней. Молли была в шелковом платье с короткими рукавами. Бледно-розовый цвет прекрасно оживлял ее лицо. Ее счастливый вид заставил Майкрофта присмотреться получше.   
— Майкрофт, мы так давно не виделись, — она наклонилась вперед, принимая быстрые поцелуи в щечки. — Позволь представить тебе моего жениха, полковника Миллера, — она указала на сияющего от радости мужчину, и обручальное кольцо сверкнуло на ее пальце.   
Пока Майкрофт беседовал с полковником, Джон и Шерлок поздоровались с Молли, Мэри, Ричардом и Джанин. Все они были восхищены видом Джона.  
— Вы обещали назвать трех дебютанток, с которыми мне надо протанцевать, — сказал Джон, когда с приветствиями было покончено. Он казался сосредоточенным и спокойным, готовым встретить все испытания этого вечера, и Шерлок ощутил прилив гордости за своего протеже.   
Мэри улыбнулась.  
— Каждая из нас выберет для вас леди. Пойдемте со мной, я представлю вас своей избраннице.   
Кивнув, Джон последовал за Мэри через толпу. Шерлок наблюдал за блеском ее шелкового платья. На балконе музыканты играли быстрые танцевальные мелодии. Теперь все зависело от Джона.   
Они отошли с Майкрофтом в сторону и напряженно смотрели, как Мэри знакомила Джона с молодой женщиной, которая была явно очарована, когда Джон улыбнулся и заговорил с ней.   
— Лидия Вудхаус, — тихо сказал Майкрофт, — три тысячи фунтов в год.   
С таким огромным приданым у этой молодой красавицы от женихов отбоя не будет.   
Вскоре Джон вел свою партнершу к танцполу, и Шерлок удовлетворенно улыбнулся при виде нахмуренного и раздраженного Майкрофта. Джон поклонился даме и уверенно встал в позицию для вальса.   
Джон оказался хорошим учеником, как только плечо перестало болеть. Он упорно работал на уроках и практиковался с Шерлоком. После той ночи они обычно танцевали в гостиной. Несмотря на разницу в росте, Джон всегда вел, уверенно кружась с Шерлоком по комнате.   
Затем к Джону подошла Джанин. Темно-карминовое платье великолепно контрастировало с темными, уложенными в высокую прическу, волосами. Вскоре он уже танцевал с дебютанткой, которую выбрала она.   
Толкнув брата в плечо, Шерлок довольно ухмыльнулся.   
— Энн Дэшвуд.  
Дочь богатого виконта, блондинка в расшитом золотом наряде, была известна своей красотой и благотворительностью.   
Два танца пройдены, остался один. Молли приблизилась к мужчинам, гордо улыбаясь.  
— Разве Джон не великолепен?  
Майкрофт фыркнул.  
— Он выглядит вполне сносно, но едва ли это можно считать настоящим испытанием.   
Молли всю жизнь знала Майкрофта и относилась к нему как к старшему брату, обычно считаясь с его мнением. Шерлок с удивлением увидел огонь в ее глазах при этих словах Майкрофта.  
— Я хотела предложить ему потанцевать с Люси Найтли, но сейчас думаю кое о ком другом.   
Выпрямившись, она бросила на Майкрофта вызывающий взгляд. Шерлок насторожился и внимательно смотрел, как она быстро пересекает комнату, направляясь к Джону.   
Он смотрел, как они отошли в сторону, чтобы поговорить наедине, и Джон покачал головой. Молли направилась обратно к братьям, а Джон смотрел ей вслед, затем кивнул. Выпрямился, расправил плечи, как солдат по стойке «смирно» и пошел за Молли сквозь толпу.   
Шерлок хмыкнул, когда услышал тихое ругательство Майкрофта, но не удостоил его взглядом, потому что смотрел на разворачивающееся действие. Не смог удержаться от усмешки, когда увидел, что его застенчивый друг и бывший нищий солдат подошел прямо к группе, окружающей Шарлотту Бингли.   
Высокая для женщины, она выглядела еще более высокой и более импозантной с ее красно-каштановыми волосами, зачесанными в замысловатую прическу, украшенную алмазными заколками. Платье слоновой кости прекрасно сочеталось с цветом ее лица, итальянские кружева изящно украшали тонкую фигуру. Самой яркой чертой были глаза цвета морской волны; она переводила аквамариновый взгляд с Молли на Джона с легким раздражением на лице.   
Хотя эта леди вышла в свет впервые в этом сезоне, она излучала уверенность. Племянница лорда Нельсона, богатая красавица, ее всегда окружала толпа поклонников, и все танцы были расписаны. Одно только приближение к ней могло быть сочтено за оскорбление, и леди-патронессы легко выгнали бы каждого, кто осмелился побеспокоить эту высокородную леди.  
Шерлок закусил нижнюю губу, выдав этим свое волнение. Он затаил дыхание. Вот это было истинным испытанием для Джона. Через минуту они будут знать, выиграно пари или проиграно. Все зависело от этой своенравной женщины.  
Джон поклонился и что-то сказал мисс Бингли, та склонила голову, чтобы расслышать его слова. Потом она с улыбкой отстранилась, глядя на Джона. Кивнув, протянула ему руку, и он повел ее на танец.   
Это никем не осталось не замеченным. Все стали переговариваться, пытаясь выяснить, что это за человек, с которым согласилась танцевать сама Шарлотта Бингли.   
— …Я видел его в Королевской академии. Он хирург, приехавший из Америки…  
— …Я видел, как он играл в Воксхолл в крикет с армейскими офицерами. Он сделал карьеру на флоте?..  
— …Он старинный знакомый семьи Холмс… только недавно вернулся в Англию…  
Все вокруг судачили о Джоне и придумывали разные истории. Шерлок был от души благодарен Молли за то, что она настояла в визитах на различные публичные мероприятия, поскольку все это придавало весомость легенде джентльмена.   
Широко улыбнувшись, Шерлок повернулся к Майкрофту и протянул руку. Закатив глаза, брат полез во внутренний карман жилета и передал Шерлоку конверт. Так было приятно взять эти деньги, неопровержимое доказательство его победы.

\---

— Чем вы удивили мисс Бингли, что она согласилась с вами станцевать? — спросил Шерлок через пару часов, когда они ехали домой в экипаже.   
Джон выглядел уставшим, но счастливым. После танца с мисс Бингли его окружила толпа любопытствующих, и он беседовал с каждым и танцевал с несколькими леди, которым был представлен. Если он оказался достойным мисс Бингли, очевидно, что он привлек внимание и других незамужних леди из высшего света. Он закончил вечер, станцевав с Мэри, Джанин и Молли и поблагодарив их за поддержку.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Я пытался найти что-то необычное, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Она очень красива, и мужчины часто говорят комплименты ее красоте. — Джон выглядел гордым своим успехом. — Я наклонился так, чтобы больше никто не слышал, и спросил, является ли ее дух таким же пламенным, как ее волосы.   
Шерлок кивнул и жестом попросил продолжить.   
— Что она на это сказала?  
— Она сказала, что да. Я протянул руку, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и попросил доказать это своим танцем со мной, — Джон улыбнулся, все еще находясь под впечатлением от этого вечера.   
Шерлок положил руку ему на бедро и слегка сжал его.   
— Вы осмелились пригласить саму Шарлотту Бингли на танец? — засмеялся, восхищаясь смелостью Джона и его задумкой, и Джон тоже расхохотался.  
Шерлок с любовью посмотрел на Джона, когда они отсмеялись. Полез во внутренний карман сюртука и вытащил конверт Майкрофта. Достал свою долю выигрыша и передал конверт Джону.   
— Сто фунтов, как мы и договаривались. Вы достигли небывалых успехов, Джон. Я сегодня гордился вами.   
Джон взял конверт слегка дрогнувшей рукой. Такой суммы у него в жизни не было. В три раза больше, чем его годовая плата за службу. В Лондоне, если тратить с умом, он мог бы платить за еду и жилье, по меньшей мере, несколько месяцев. Аккуратно спрятал конверт в карман.   
Экипаж остановился, и Джон огляделся, вынырнув из мыслей о будущем. Они были не на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Что мы здесь делаем?  
Шерлок лишь усмехнулся, чем-то сильно возбужденный, и вышел из коляски. Взял Джона за руку и вывел из экипажа.   
Джон теперь увидел, что они приехали к тайной квартире Шерлока, но ничего не понимал. Они не приходили в нее с той ночи, когда прибежали сюда под дождем, и он поцеловал Шерлока.   
Не сводя взгляда с Джона, Шерлок отпер дверь и пригласил его внутрь. Тот замер и с изумлением осмотрелся. В камине горел огонь, согревая комнату и освещая ее мягким светом. Стены были выкрашены заново белой краской и выглядели яркими и чистыми. Стол был накрыт изящной скатертью и сервирован изысканными блюдами. Великолепный аромат тушеного мяса ударил в ноздри.   
— Я хотел устроить праздник только для нас, Джон, — тихо сказал Шерлок, снимая пальто. — Устраивайтесь поудобнее, мы будем вкусно есть и сладко пить. Я знаю, что вы волновались и почти не ели.   
В животе Джона тут же заурчало, словно по сигналу, и оба засмеялись. Джон тоже снял пальто и замысловато завязанный шейный платок, в первый раз за многие часы вздохнув свободно. К тому времени, как он сел за стол, Шерлок уже разложил по тарелкам еду и разливал красное вино.   
Они с удовольствием ели и пили в уютной тишине. Хрустящий хлеб со свежим маслом, сочные толстые куски тушеного мяса и крепкое вино были великолепными. Джон наслаждался каждым моментом.   
_Не последний ли это совместный ужин? Не в последний ли раз он ест такую прекрасную еду? Не в последний ли раз они смотрят друг на друга, держа в руке бокал с вином?_  
Вопросы роились в его мозгу, и Джон посмотрел на своего сотрапезника. Шерлок выглядел ослепительно в черном галстуке, фраке и бриджах, идеально облегающих стройный стан. Многие дебютантки улыбались ему с надеждой, заинтригованные таинственностью этого мужчины, который весь вечер беседовал со своим богатым братом и почти ни с кем не общался. Он танцевал только с Молли, Мэри и Джанин. Джон часто бросал на него взгляды через заполненный ассамблейный зал, и чувствовал, что тот тоже смотрит на него, правда, ради пари.   
Он то и дело смотрел на Шерлока, проверяя, не появится ли рядом с ним очаровательная молодая женщина, привлекшая его внимание. Джон прилагал все усилия, чтобы выиграть пари, хотя хотел только одного — весь вечер провести рядом с Шерлоком. Вот было бы прекрасно вывести его на танцпол и закружиться с ним под быструю музыку!   
Шерлок удостаивал женщин кивком, не вступая даже в короткие разговоры. Все внимание он посвящал только Джону и Майкрофту. Знать, что Шерлок смотрит на него весь вечер, знать, что он восхищается его успехами, — пьянило почище вина.   
— Я счастлив, что сегодня все прошло хорошо. Спасибо за то, что все эти месяцы помогали мне. Я буду скучать по чтению и обсуждению с вами прекрасных книг, по нашим прогулкам в парке. Я буду скучать по Доновану, миссис Хадсон, Билли и Молли, — Джон отпил большой глоток вина для храбрости, — Я буду скучать по вас, Шерлок.   
Светло-зеленые глаза, казалось, горели в свете огня, когда Шерлок медленно покачал головой.  
— О чем вы говорите, Джон?   
Джон тихо вздохнул. Это оказалось очень трудно. Плохо, что Шерлок отрицал реалии жизни.   
— Я завтра уезжаю, Шерлок. Забираю свою одежду, как мы договаривались, и отправляюсь на поиски жилья. Найду работу, хотелось бы устроиться к Лестрейду.   
Последние недели были наполнены событиями. Танцевальные уроки, а потом другие вечерние занятия. Часто они отвлекались на быстрые поцелуи и нежные ласки. Поздние вечера они всегда проводили в постели Шерлока, а по утрам Шерлок пробирался в спальню Джона. Тот считал более разумным ночевать в разных спальнях, но Шерлок находил эту идею нелепой, и они спорили, пока не пришли к этому компромиссу.   
— Что за чушь вы сейчас несете, Джон? Какого черта вы собираетесь уходить? Мы прекрасно обустроили вашу спальню, вряд ли у миссис Хадсон и Донована добавится много работы от вашего присутствия!  
Джон лишь покачал головой. Все и так тяжело, зачем Шерлок усложняет еще больше?   
— Этого не было в нашем соглашении, Шерлок. Вы говорили, что я могу остаться на три месяца, пока не будет завершено пари. Вы жили своей жизнью, теперь я буду жить своей и идти своей дорогой.   
Перегнувшись через стол, Шерлок накрыл своей рукой руку Джона.   
— Все очень изменилось с того первого судьбоносного дня. Вы изменились, я изменился, — он посмотрел на их соединенные руки. — Мы изменились. Вы должны остаться и продолжать жить, как раньше.  
Сердце Джона забилось при этом прикосновении и искренности во взгляде. Слова Шерлока вознесли его на луну. Несколько минут он просто смотрел на этого прекрасного загадочного человека, сидевшего напротив, и мечтал, что проведет вместе с ним остаток своей жизни. Так прекрасно было бы жить вдвоем в их счастливом мире.   
Но реальность победила фантазию, и Джон опустил взгляд на пустую тарелку.  
— Хотел бы я остаться, но вы сами знаете, что это невозможно. Мы и так рисковали эти месяцы, но если будем жить и дальше, люди начнут говорить и обсуждать.   
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Люди всегда буду говорить. Ничто их не остановит. Лучше всего не обращать на них внимания и жить так, как нам хочется.  
Джон посмотрел на своего друга и понял, как тот прожил всю жизнь. Имел достаточно денег, чтобы жить в роскоши и ни от кого не зависеть. Кроме обязательных выходов с Майкрофтом время от времени, других людей из общества он игнорировал. Не интересовался женитьбой и наследниками. Из его случайно брошенных фраз следовало, что у него были краткосрочные связи с привлекшими его людьми, и они никогда длились не дольше нескольких месяцев. Делал только то, что хотел, жил так, как нравится.  
У Джона никогда не было такой свободы, разве только последние месяцы с Шерлоком, но он знал, что этот период жизни, когда он позволял себе наслаждаться, закончился. Это были волшебные каникулы от суровой реальности жизни.   
Слегка пожав руку Шерлоку, Джон с сожалением ее отпустил.  
— Хотел бы я остаться с вами, но мы оба читали газеты и видели, что ждет людей, подозреваемых в содомии. Если чуть не казнили виконта Кортни, какие шансы будут у нас? Он более богат и могущественен, чем Майкрофт, и все равно вынужден был бежать в Америку. Невозможно, Шерлок. Лучше, если мы разойдемся сейчас.  
Поднявшись с места, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона.  
— Нет, вы останетесь со мной, вот и все. Мы достаточно умны, чтобы избежать неприятностей. Мы скажем, что вы — мой научный ассистент, и вне дома будем соблюдать дистанцию. Дома мы будем самими собой. Донован и миссис Хадсон знают правду и сохранят наш секрет.   
Джон не знал, радоваться или злиться настойчивости Шерлока. Он не думал, что Шерлок будет так себя вести. Он думал, что Шерлок легко примет уход Джона по прошествии трех месяцев.   
Тоже поднявшись с места, Джон покачал головой.   
— Я не могу остаться и быть вашим иждивенцем, Шерлок. Помимо опасности, что нас поймают, я хочу найти хорошую работу и сам себя обеспечивать. Было прекрасно пожить в вашем мире, но мне пришло время возвращаться в свой.   
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, прищурившись.   
— Вы устроились на работу? Нашли место для жилья? Уже готовы начать свою идеальную маленькую жизнь?  
Очевидно, он не привык, чтобы его желаниям противились.   
Джон почувствовал раздражение от пренебрежительного тона, в груди что-то сжалось, и он впился взглядом в Шерлока.  
— Нет, еще нет, но я сам заботился о себе многие годы, и я разберусь с этим, Шерлок.   
Схватив бутылку с вином, Шерлок налил себе полный стакан и осушил его одним глотком.   
— Да, это было особенно видно в тот день, когда мы встретились. Вы были грязным, голодным и носили рваную одежду, — он посмотрел на Джона с вызовом, ожидая, чем тот сможет возразить на эти неопровержимые факты.   
Джон оставил слова Шерлока без ответа. У молодого аристократа была легкая жизнь. Что он знал о поиске работы и еды? Знал ли он, что такое справиться с тяжелой раной и узнать, что больше не сможет из-за нее работать? С учетом всех обстоятельств, Джон устроился лучше, чем многие другие в его ситуации. Те топили свои горести в джине или бросались во все тяжкие. Судя по словам Шерлока, тот мало знал обо всем этом, и Джон вздохнул.   
— У вас своя версия фактов, у меня — своя, — сказал Джон, наконец. — Послушайте, давайте пойдем домой и ляжем спать.   
Напряжение дня вдруг обрушилось на него, а спор с Шерлоком вымотал еще больше.   
Шерлок, должно быть, увидел это. Его взгляд смягчился, и он шагнул вперед, обнимая Джона. Именно в его объятиях нуждался Джон. Он позволил себе в них погрузиться и крепко обнять Шерлока в ответ. Уйти было необходимо, но очень страшно. А потеря новых друзей делала расставание еще более тяжелым.   
— Я хотел, чтобы этот вечер принадлежал только нам, Джон, — тихо сказал Шерлок и увлек его в угол. Там на месте узкой койки появилась большая двухспальная кровать, застеленная тонким бельем и пышными одеялами.  
— Вы останетесь со мной на ночь? Только сегодня?  
Это было единственное, чего он не позволял себе эти последние недели. Он отдавался своим желаниям, узнавая с Шерлоком друг друга. Даря и получая удовольствие, наслаждаясь низкими стонами своего любовника, их взаимной открытостью и доверием. Однако каждую ночь он высвобождался из объятий Шерлока, тихо целовал его на ночь и уходил в свою постель. Он нуждался в этой разлуке для собственного душевного спокойствия, зная, что потом будет очень тяжело расставаться.   
— Я не могу, Шерлок, мы обсудили это, — сказал Джон с сожалением. Он потянулся за пальто, потому что надо было уходить. Возвращаться домой.   
Шерлок развернул Джона лицом к себе, удержал своими большими руками и склонил голову. Последние несколько недель они целовались сотни раз, но никогда так, как сейчас. Шерлок дразнил его жестким поцелуем, с легкостью заставляя его стонать в ответ.   
Шерлок взял пальто из рук Джона и бросил в сторону. Начал целовать шею, и Джон затрепетал от охватившего желания. Они растянулись на кровати, срывая друг с друга одежду, прежде, чем Джон обрел способность мыслить.   
В последние недели они днем постоянно шутили и дразнили друг друга, и к вечеру едва могли вытерпеть ужин. Оставляли недопитые бокалы с бренди у камина и отправлялись в спальню Шерлока, с облегчением вздыхая, когда дверь закрывалась, и они могли в полной мере насладиться поцелуями. Долгими, жаркими, отчаянными поцелуями.  
Раздевание друг друга стало неотъемлемой частью их безумного танца, руки и губы дразнили обнажающуюся кожу и доводили до помрачения рассудка. Сегодня вечером случилось то же самое, и вот уже Джон страстно целовал Шерлока в ответ, расстегивая с нетерпением пуговицы и застежки, стаскивая одежду вниз, прочь. Наконец, Шерлок во всем своем обнаженном великолепии растянулся рядом с ним на кровати.   
Возможно, сыграло роль то, как фантастически Шерлок выглядел в Олмаксе, как много восхищенных взглядов он получил от мужчин и женщин. Может быть, сыграло роль жгучее желание, которое он всегда испытывал рядом с Шерлоком. В любом случае, Джон не мог сопротивляться желанию боготворить своего любовника, осыпать каждый дюйм его кожи поцелуями и одарять нежной лаской. Это была их последняя ночь, и он хотел насладиться каждым ее мгновением.   
Шерлок отвечал с такой же пылкостью и страстью, заставляя Джона стонать в неприкрытом желании. В этой квартире они могли не скрывать своих стонов. Могли быть самими собой. 

\---

Джон проснулся и увидел, что Шерлок обнимал его даже во сне. Он печально покачал головой — вчера вечером не было никакой возможности оторваться от Шерлока. Каждую ночь это становилось все труднее, ведь Шерлок так сладко целовал его, сонный и буквально сияющий от нескольких часов невероятного наслаждения.   
Он позволил себе насладиться этим последний раз. Они проснулись вместе в третий раз, и Джон улыбнулся, вспомнив их первую ночь, когда он опасался, что Шерлок может распустить руки. Тогда еще он не знал о том, как сладко быть разбуженным пылким любовником, как сладко ласкаться в темноте, сдерживая смешки, которые переходили в стоны, в желание быть ближе, в желание получить больше, в желание получить все.   
Шерлок подвинулся и повернулся к Джону, мягким взглядом всматриваясь в знакомые черты.   
— Останьтесь со мной. Вам надо остаться со мной.   
Сейчас это уже не было властным требованием. Это было ласковой мольбой.   
Джон глубоко вздохнул.   
— Мы не можем это сделать, Шерлок. С этим надо покончить сегодня, сейчас.  
Крепко зажмурившись, Шерлок рвано выдохнул. Открыл глаза, и в них блеснула влага.  
— Да, да… — казалось, Шерлок начал уступать, — но я не могу позволить вам уйти, не зная, что вы в тепле и безопасности. Останьтесь здесь, в этой квартире.   
— Нет, нет… я не могу, Шерлок, — Джон был потрясен этим великодушным предложением, но знал, что жить здесь без Шерлока будет невыносимо. Пусть в этом месте перекрашенные стены и новая кровать, оно все равно будет напоминать Джону о Шерлоке.   
Сев на постели, Шерлок в нетерпении зарылся руками в волосы.   
— Не будьте смешным, Джон. Квартира все равно будет пустовать до осени, я смогу продолжить работу, только когда станет холодно. Сберегите деньги, живите здесь, и делайте то, что запланировали.   
— Перевалочный пункт? — Джон облокотился на стену, подложив под спину подушки, и обдумал это предложение. Остаться здесь, пока он не найдет собственное жилье, пока не устроится на работу, было неплохо. Может быть, на несколько дней ему стоит согласиться.   
Шерлок ободряюще улыбнулся.   
— Да, вот именно. Донован принесет вашу одежду, а миссис Хадсон будет готовить еду.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Нет, Шерлок. Это щедрое предложение, но я соглашусь остаться здесь лишь на несколько дней, если мы хотим разойтись окончательно. После сегодняшнего дня я не могу встречаться с домашними.   
Разочарованный упрямством Джона, Шерлок рухнул на спину.  
— Глупец. Это вовсе не является необходимым.   
Джон ощутил, что его сердце болезненно сжалось. Он наклонился над Шерлоком.   
— Разве вы не видите, что я забочусь и о вас. Нам будет больно каждый раз прощаться. Невыносимо, если это придется делать снова и снова.   
Шерлок притянул его в поцелуй.  
— Я тоже забочусь о вас, Джон. Я ни о ком в жизни так не заботился, — он выглядел растерянным. — Я все еще хочу вас, хочу быть с вами, даже после всего проведенного вместе времени.  
Это многое рассказало о прошлых отношениях Шерлока, который был удивлен, что все еще увлечен Джоном спустя несколько месяцев. Это именно он прекращал отношения со своими возлюбленными, уставая от их общества, когда страсть стихала? Собственническая часть натуры Джона восторжествовала, узнав, что Шерлок был с ним дольше, чем с другими.  
Но он глубоко спрятал все свои чувства, даря Шерлоку последние поцелуи. Желая показать без слов, как сильно он заботился об этом человеке. Когда он отстранился, оба отвернулись, чтобы быстро вытереть глаза.   
Одевшись в тишине, медленно пошли к дому. Джон собрал свои вещи, то и дело утирая слезы, катившиеся по лицу. Стало хуже, когда он начал собирать книги, которые купил вместе с Шерлоком, и увидел заложенную в страницы акварель. Шерлок, нарисованный любящим человеком, который смог передать его красивую внешность и ум. Бесценная память о его дорогих друзьях.   
Прощание с миссис Хадсон и Донован было слезливым. Донован изо всех сил пыталась сохранять мужское достоинство, шмыгая носом. Даже Билли, казалось, расстроился. Шерлок вел себя прохладно и сдержанно, но Джон знал, что это хрупкий фасад, маска хозяина, храбрящегося перед своими людьми. Они пожали друг другу руки, кивнули на прощание, и Джон навсегда покинул Бейкер-стрит 221Б.

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Сцена с портвейном: комментарий Майкрофта и Шерлок, пьющий портвейн при виде Джона, взяты из «Моей прекрасной леди».

— Пригласительный билет в Олмакс: леди-патронессы Олмакса каждый сезон предоставляли билеты тем, кого они считали достойными. Билет стоил десять гиней (около 1000 долларов США сейчас). Нуворишей не пускали, были допущены только представители высшего света хорошего происхождения и достойного поведения. 

— Второстепенные персонажи: откровенно украдены из разных романов Джейн Остин. 

— Лорд Нельсон: умер героем в битве при Трафальгаре (1805), адмирал Британского королевского флота. Выиграл многочисленные решающие победы в наполеоновских войнах, англичане чтут его память многими памятниками, в том числе колонна Нельсона на Трафальгарской площади.


	16. Chapter 16

Дни тянулись бесконечно. Джон почти не ел и не вставал в постели. Обнимал подушку Шерлока и плакал в нее, отдаваясь чувствам и позволяя себе скорбеть о его потере. На третий день он умылся и надел одежду, в которой выслеживал убийц, зная, что простой наряд лучше подходит для его целей.  
Лестрейд обрадовался, когда Джон вошел в кабинет.   
— Мистер Уотсон, — они пожали друг другу руки, и Джон сел у стола.   
— Я хотел бы здесь работать, констебль. Думаю, что со своими навыками и способностями смогу быть клерком, — сказал Джон, справившись с волнением.   
Лестрейд слегка склонил голову вбок, критически осматривая Джона и, наверное, разгадывая все его секреты. Неужели он заподозрил, что они с Шерлоком были в близких отношениях?  
Констебль что-то записал в своих бумагах.   
— Может, ночным сторожем или ловцом воров? За это платят больше.  
Покачав головой, Джон выпрямился.   
— Да, но армейская рана не дает мне возможности этим заниматься. Я хорошо читаю и знаю цифры и очень хочу постоянную работу с определенным графиком.  
Было трудно сохранять спокойствие, пока Лестрейд обдумывал его просьбу. Это оказалось еще труднее, чем попросить танец у светской львицы Шарлотты Бингли.   
Наконец, Лестрейд решительно кивнул.   
— Вы пришли в удачное время, Джон. Один из наших клерков в конце августа уезжает в Америку. Тогда и можете начинать. Поскольку вы новичок, мы дадим вам месяц испытательного срока.   
Вскочив, Джон едва удержался, чтобы в восторге не обнять Лестрейда. Он широко ему улыбался и долго тряс руку.  
— Это прекрасно, констебль Лестрейд! Я не подведу вас!  
Усмехнувшись, тот высвободил руку и проводил Джона к выходу.  
— Просто Лестрейд. Формальности ни к чему, мы сейчас одна команда. Увидимся первого сентября.   
Выйдя из офиса, Джон был готов прыгать от радости, танцевать и кричать. Он сделал это! Его план сработал! Началась новая жизнь!  
Сразу же он подумал, с кем бы поделиться этими прекрасными новостями, и настроение его немного упало. Первой мыслью было отправиться на Бейкер-стрит. Все были бы в восторге, возможно, пили бы шампанское за его успех и приготовили бы праздничный ужин. Зеленые глаза Шерлока сияли бы гордостью и счастьем, и Джон с трудом сдерживался бы от того, чтобы не прижать его к стене и не зацеловать до беспамятства. Он представил себе, что берет Шерлока за руку и ведет в спальню, чтобы праздновать всю ночь.   
Он вздохнул. Это было невозможно. Молли? Она была бы счастлива за него, но, конечно же, сразу сообщила бы Шерлоку, дальше было бы то же самое.   
Вернувшись в квартиру, он огляделся и почувствовал себя потерянным. Он словно попал в междумирье, с нетерпением ожидая новую жизнь и скучая по старой. У него была работа, и теперь нужно было найти жилье. Может быть, удастся снять пансион возле Боу-стрит, где готовили бы вкусную домашнюю еду.  
Его взгляд упал на его открытый чемодан со скудными пожитками. Сверху лежало последнее письмо от Майка.  
Сев на кровать, Джон перечитал его. Майк хорошо устроился на фабрике, жаловался на долгую смену и плохие условия, но в целом был счастлив. У него была постоянная работа, хорошее жилье и семья.  
У Джона не было семьи. Отец умер, когда ему было четырнадцать лет, мать умерла, когда он год прослужил в армии. Сестра периодически поддерживала отношения, но спустя годы он услышал, что она спилась, как их отец, и умерла молодой, и настоящую причину никто не знал.  
Майк был тем человеком, которого Джон мог считать своей семьей. Они с самого начала служили вместе в армии, и Джон гордился, что его друг дослужился до лейтенанта.  
Джон достал письменные принадлежности, уже собираясь написать Майку, но остановился, прежде чем перо коснулось бумаги. Вспыхнула идея, которую он принялся с волнением обдумывать.   
У него было сто фунтов стерлингов, работа, которая начнется только через несколько недель, и никаких забот, кроме как найти место для жилья. Когда еще он получит шанс побывать у Майка в гостях? Было бы неплохо выбраться из Лондона, особенно в августе, повидать друга и рассказать ему новости лично.  
Он купил билет в Манчестер на утренний дилижанс следующего дня. Решив себя немного побаловать, отправился в хороший ресторан и поужинал. Дорога займет два дня, а еда на остановках вряд ли будет хорошей. Он усмехнулся, приканчивая бутылку вина и думая о том, как за месяцы, проведенные на Бейкер-стрит, он отвык от дешевых продуктов.  
По дороге домой его застал сильный дождь, и Джон побежал, но все равно промок. Со смехом разжег огонь и снял мокрую одежду.  
Раздались два тяжелых удара в дверь, и Джон удивился. Кто надоедает ему так поздно? В такую-то погоду? Набросив одеяло на голые плечи, Джон подошел к двери, чуть не споткнувшись. С пьяным хихиканьем распахнул дверь.  
— Чего вы хотите?  
— Вас. Только вас! — темнота на улице скрывала лицо посетителя, но этот голос Джон узнал бы где угодно.   
Не задумываясь, он втащил Шерлока в квартиру, захлопнул дверь и прижал его к ней. Шерлок промок до нитки, но Джону было все равно. Он запустил руки в мокрые кудри и целовал без удержу.  
— Я так скучал по вас, так скучал по этому… — стонал Джон, пробираясь руками под мокрую одежду с жадными ласками, покусывая шею своего возлюбленного.   
Шерлок сбросил мокрое пальто и повалил Джона с его одеялом на пол. От его холодной и мокрой одежды по телу Джона пошли мурашки, но внутри все горело жарким пламенем.   
Нетерпеливыми пальцами он расстегнул пуговицы и забрался под одежду, начал гладить Шерлока крепкими и быстрыми движениями. Задохнулся, когда Шерлок стал ласкать его таким же образом. Они неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза, приближаясь к краю, едва касаясь губами и судорожно дыша. Это было жадно, отчаянно, восхитительно. Джон не мог сдержаться и выгнулся, выкрикивая имя Шерлока. Схватил его, когда почувствовал, что любовник задрожал, потянул вниз и крепко оплел руками и ногами.   
Когда они, наконец, встали, Шерлок разделся окончательно и развесил свою одежду перед огнем. Джон приготовил горячий чай, высушил обоим волосы полотенцем, и они устроились под одеялами с чашками.   
— Ничего не получается, Джон. Я не могу без вас, — тихо сказал Шерлок. — Я постучался в вашу дверь, а, когда понял, что вас нет дома, спрятался через дорогу. Сидел там несколько часов, размышляя, где вы были и с кем.  
Джон широко раскрыл синие глаза.  
— Вы выслеживали меня?  
Шерлок кивнул.   
— Я даже в дождь не ушел, как влюбленный болван, — он выглядел таким несчастным, что Джон провел рукой по его спине, пытаясь успокоить.   
Присмотревшись, он увидел, что Шерлок выглядел неважно. Он вообще спал и ел после того, как Джон ушел? Сердце кровью обливалось, и Джон захотел приголубить Шерлока и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо, но вместо этого лишь вздохнул.  
— Я знаю, это тяжело, Шерлок, но вы должны двигаться дальше. Мы не сможем долго быть вместе.   
— Тогда останьтесь здесь. Я буду приходить к вам несколько ночей в неделю, когда стемнеет. Никто меня не увидит.   
— Тайное всегда становится явным, — Джон не мог сдаться, неважно, как сильно он этого хотел.   
Шерлок молчал несколько минут, и Джон подумал, что он уснул. Тот, однако, усердно думал, пытаясь решить проблему в своем великом мозгу.   
Отставил пустую кружку и сложил пальцы под подбородком.   
— Джон, вы помните, как мы обсуждали Галилея?  
Озадаченный тем, что Шерлок вспомнил про этого астронома, Джон кивнул.   
— Вы были возмущены тем, что церковь передала его в руки инквизиции и заклеймила еретиком за идею о том, что Земля движется вокруг Солнца, — спокойно продолжил Шерлок.  
Джон вспомнил, что читал это в книге по истории науки и обсуждал с Шерлоком в первую неделю пребывания в его доме.   
— Последние девять лет жизни он жил под домашним арестом, ему не разрешали публиковать работы.  
— Тем не менее, он никогда не отказывался от своих воззрений, и одна из его лучших работ была написана как раз в этот период, — Шерлок внимательно изучал Джона.   
Кивнув, тот ждал, зная, что Шерлок пытается обосновать какую-то мысль.   
— Каждый раз, когда есть люди, которые борются за перемены, которые хотят изменить закон о голосовании, вы их поддерживаете.  
Джон согласился.   
— Да, каким еще способом можно донести свое мнение до правительства? А людям не позволяют голосовать.   
Шерлок сел на кровати лицом к Джону, скрестив ноги, взял его за руку и стал поглаживать по тыльной стороне кисти большим пальцем.   
— Вам нравятся люди, которые выступают перед властью за то, что считают верным, и вы ими восхищаетесь.   
— Да, ведь от их действий могут быть ужасные последствия. Их могут казнить, переселить в колонии, посадить в тюрьму. Они невероятно храбры, — Джон ощущал воодушевление и хотел помогать их делу.   
Шерлок наклонился к Джону с долгим нежным поцелуем, тот захотел продолжения и наклонился ближе, но Шерлок отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Вы действительно думаете, что то, что мы делаем вместе, неправильно?   
Джон понял, к чему клонит Шерлок, и покачал головой. После первого же поцелуя это ощущалось таким правильным, таким естественным. Его чувства по отношению к Шерлоку были такими же настоящими, как и чувства, которые он испытывал к женщинам. Только сильнее.   
— Вы говорите, что мы не можем быть вместе, потому что это незаконно. Нас могут схватить и подвергнуть ужасным наказаниям, — продолжил Шерлок.   
Джон с трудом сглотнул.  
— К содомитам относятся очень плохо. Их ненавидит общество и церковь. Даже Библия считает это грехом.   
— В Библии также сказано, что мы должны забить камнями до смерти людей, которые работают в субботу или носят одежду из разного материала. В Библии поощряется рабство, но вы поддерживаете аболиционистов, — продолжал приводить аргументы Шерлок. — Посудите сами, разве мы кого-то обижаем тем, что живем вместе?  
Джон подумал.   
— Мы не можем последовать заповеди «плодитесь и размножайтесь», не так ли?  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Вы действительно думаете, что миру нужно больше детей? Население и так уже чересчур велико.   
Джон понимал все аргументы, но не мог избавиться от страха и беспокойства, которые возникали при одной лишь мысли жить с Шерлоком. Их кратковременное счастье будет испорчено страхом будущего преследования.   
Шерлок осыпал лицо Джона нежными поцелуями.  
— Вы должны следовать велениям своего сердца — вот что правильно, хотя иногда идет вразрез с правилами.   
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Итак, вы теперь активист, добивающийся перемен?   
— Я просто испорченный ребенок, — признался Шерлок с улыбкой. — Единственное, чего я когда-либо хотел и не смог получить — вас.  
Образ Шерлока, собирающегося примкнуть к митингу протеста, заставил Джона рассмеяться.  
— Вы собираетесь сочинять петиции и давить на правительство, чтобы изменить несправедливые законы?  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Очевидно, вы меня этим заразили.   
Джон продолжал смеяться, глядя на смятую одежду Шерлока и вспоминая то, чем они только что занимались.  
Шерлок с улыбкой повалил Джона на кровать. Его поцелуи были горячими и страстными, напоминая Джону о том, как хороша была их жизнь до вечера в Олмаксе. Откинув одеяла, они неторопливо занялись любовью.   
Когда любовники отдыхали, сплетясь в объятиях, Шерлок поцеловал Джона в висок.  
— Вернитесь домой, Джон, будьте со мной.  
Джон поцеловал Шерлока в ответ, не давая обещаний, которых не мог выполнить. 

\---

На следующее утро Джон проснулся рано и высвободился из объятий Шерлока. Быстро и бесшумно собрался и написал короткую записку, оставив ее на столе вместе с ключом. Прежде чем уйти, посмотрел на спящего Шерлока, стараясь запомнить его, запутавшегося в одеялах, с кудрями, в беспорядке разметавшимися по подушке. Его лицо во сне выглядело юным и умиротворенным. Джон хотел запомнить Шерлока именно таким. Он нежно поцеловал Шерлока в висок, взял чемодан и ушел. Чтобы сбежать в Манчестер. 

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Дилижансы: железнодорожное сообщение распространилось только к 1850-м годам, поэтому поездки между городами осуществлялись при помощи повозки, запряженной четырьмя лошадьми. Дилижансы регулярно ездили по установленным маршрутам. Дорога была поделена на этапы, где лошадей меняли, а клиенты могли поесть и размять ноги. Манчестер находится в 200 милях (320 км) от Лондона, и путешествие туда занимало два дня. 

— Август в Лондоне: выгребные ямы и плохое состояние канализации приводили к тому, что в Лондоне было невозможно находиться в жару. Многие аристократы в августе уезжали в загородные имения. Городские и промышленные стоки в Темзу, в конечном итоге привели к «Большой вони» в особенно жаркое лето 1858 года. После этого канализационные системы были переработаны. 

— Галилео Галилей (1564-1642): «Его назвали «отцом наблюдательной астрономии», «отцом современной физики», «отцом научного метода» и «отцом науки». Он обнаружил четыре спутника Юпитера, изучил фазы Венеры и исследовал солнечные пятна. В 1616 году его осудила римская инквизиция за «глупую и абсурдную» веру в то, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца (гелиоцентризм). Николай Коперник опубликовал эту теорию в 1543 году, и церковь считала ее ересью. В Библии говорится о том, что Земля не движется (геоцентризм). Галилею было приказано «полностью отказаться ... от мнения о том, что Солнце стоит в центре мира и Земля движется вокруг него, и отныне не держать, ни учить, ни защищать его ни в устной, ни в письменной форме». Галилей после этого был осторожен, но его книга, опубликованная в 1632 году, разозлила Папу, и им снова занялась инквизиция. Он был осужден по подозрению в ереси и помещен под домашний арест на последние девять лет жизни. Церковь пересмотрела свои взгляды и вычеркнула его книги из «Списка запрещенных книг» в 1758 году. Его тело было перезахоронено в 1737 году, и установлен памятник. Во время перезахоронения из тела были изъяты три пальца и зуб. В настоящее время его средний палец экспонируется в музее Галилея во Флоренции. 

— Аболиционисты: в конце 1700-х годов квакеры в Англии и американцы подвергли сомнению нравственность рабства и начали движение его по отмене. Рабство было запрещено в Англии в 1772 году, в 1833 году в остальной части Британской империи.


	17. Chapter 17

Джон еще раз откусил от сливового пирога, наслаждаясь восхитительным сочетанием сладких фруктов и заварного крема, и даже издал удовлетворенное восклицание.   
Китти улыбнулась при виде его довольного лица и начала разливать чай.  
— Джон, пирога еще много, не стесняйтесь.  
Покачав головой, он посмотрел в ее голубые глаза, так похожие на глаза брата.   
— Да я уже объел вас, — он похлопал по животу, прикидывая, не располнел ли он в Манчестере на добрых и простых харчах Китти. Конечно, она готовила не так изысканно, как миссис Хадсон, но ее стряпня напомнила Джону детство и его мать.   
Она засмеялась.  
— Вы почти ничего не ели первую неделю, думаю, что сейчас просто наверстываете упущенное.   
Джон кивнул, соглашаясь. Из дилижанса он вышел совсем измотанным и первые дни после приезда все время спал. Отчасти потому, что тосковал по Шерлоку, но хозяева думали, что он приболел и нуждается в отдыхе, а он не разубеждал их в этом. Когда он, наконец, отоспался, над ним стала хлопотать Китти, и внимание симпатичной женщины было ему приятно.   
Майк вернулся из уборной, сел рядом на стул и принялся за десерт.   
— Джон, надеюсь, ты будешь приезжать к нам почаще. Твое присутствие побуждает Китти готовить вкусные блюда.   
Он бросил лукавый взгляд на младшую сестру, и та покраснела, опустив глаза.   
Быстро взглянув на Китти, Джон заметил ее взгляд, устремленный на него, и улыбнулся, возобновив с Майком беседу. Ее интерес становился все более и более очевидным и льстил ему. Она была вдовой, на десять лет моложе его, с тонким станом и приятным смехом.   
После еды Майк пригласил его прогуляться. Был теплый летний вечер, они удобно устроились на скамейке.  
Манчестер был таким же большим городом, как и Лондон, но в нем были сплошные фабрики. Кирпичные здания с высокими трубами, из которых валил пар от паровых двигателей. Многие люди стекались в этот северный город, чтобы найти работу, что приводило к перенаселенности и плохим жилищным условиям.  
— Джон, я знаю, ты скоро начнешь работать в Лондоне, но не думал ли ты остаться здесь? – спросил Майк, внимательно глядя на друга. – Я мог бы замолвить за тебя на фабрике словечко.   
Слегка кивнув в знак признательности, Джон посмотрел на город, представляя себе, какой могла бы быть здесь его жизнь. Рабочих мест с избытком, но двенадцатичасовые смены были обычным делом, вряд ли больное плечо выдержит такое напряжение.   
— Спасибо, Майк, но думаю, что работа в Лондоне мне больше подходит.  
Майк толкнул его в плечо.   
— Но Китти-то не в Лондоне?  
В первый раз друг завел об этом прямой разговор. Джон хмыкнул в ответ. Несколько месяцев назад он прыгал бы от счастья, что ему предлагают связать жизнь с такой красивой женщиной, но сейчас что-то его удерживало.   
От Майка не ускользнуло выражение его лица.  
— О!.. Твое сердце занято, да?   
От этих тихих слов слезы навернулись Джону на глаза. Он заморгал, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
— Глупо, я знаю. Со временем все успокоится.   
Майк обнял Джона за плечи.  
— Ну, может быть, приедешь к нам позже.  
Было очевидно, что он хотел бы видеть Джона зятем, и идея породниться с этой семьей имела определенную привлекательность.   
— Хотел бы я этого, Майк, — Джон быстро обнял друга и встал, – но я должен вернуться в Лондон. Не хочу давать Китти надежду…  
Покачав головой Майк тоже встал.   
— Я поговорю с ней, не волнуйся. Пока ты не можешь никуда уехать, ведь Генри Хант будет говорить здесь в понедельник! Люди со всей округи соберутся его послушать. Ты не имеешь права такое пропускать!  
— Неужели власти разрешили проводить такой большой митинг?  
— Организаторы работают над этим. Планируется мирное собрание, никакого оружия, — успокоил Майк Джона, и вскоре друзья вернулись домой. 

\---

Молли пролистывала газету и испуганно восклицала. Шерлок поднял глаза от книги.   
— Что такое там происходит?  
Она оторвалась от статьи и поднесла к глазам носовой платок.  
— Какие ужасные подробности приходят из Манчестера. Послушай… Ткач из Олдхема сравнивает площадь св. Петра с битвой при Ватерлоо, говоря: «при Ватерлоо мужчины дрались с мужчинами, но здесь было открытое убийство».  
— Они глупые дураки, раз собрались такой огромной толпой. Конечно, магистраты побоялись радикалов. Они не единожды собирались в том месте, недолго осталось до восстания, — спокойно сказал Шерлок, перевернув страницу. Беспорядки в Манчестере вовсе не были для него новостью.   
— Сотни раненых, Шерлок… — голос Молли сорвался.  
Встав, Шерлок встал за спиной Молли и начал гладить ее плечи, стараясь успокоить, а она вытирала слезы. История о жестокости в Манчестере была ужасающей, но он не видел раньше, чтобы она так реагировала на газетные новости.  
Она посмотрела на Шерлока красными от слез глазами.  
— Я лишь хочу, чтобы Джон прислал весточку, что с ним все в порядке. Я всю ночь не буду спать, беспокоясь о нем.   
— Джон? – руки Шерлока замерли и вцепились ей в плечи. Молли обернулась. – Причем здесь Джон?   
Молли широко открыла глаза.   
— Ты же знаешь, что он в Манчестере, поехал к старому армейскому другу. Наверняка он пошел слушать Генри Ханта…  
Земля, казалось, закачалась под его ногами, и Шерлок схватился за стол чтобы не упасть. Опустился на стул рядом с ней.  
— Расскажи мне все, что знаешь, Молли.  
Джон. Манчестер. Бойня. Опасность. Его разум метался в сотнях направлений, но он заставил себя слушать Молли.  
Через десять минут он уже звал прислугу приготовить коня и чемодан, а сам бежал по лестнице переодеваться в костюм для верховой езды.

\---

Майк, запахнув халат, шел с зажженной лампой по темному коридору. Махнул рукой Китти, чтобы та вернулась в свою комнату, и подошел к входной двери.   
Стучали непрерывно и громко. Майк в страхе отворил дверь. В такой час ночи не приходят с хорошими новостями.   
За дверью стоял высокий мужчина, которого Майк не знал. Он был одет в самую лучшую одежду для верховой езды, которую Майк видел в своей жизни, хоть мятую и заляпанную грязью. У мужчины была очень бледная кожа и темные вьющиеся волосы. Он выглядел так, словно от усталости сейчас упадет в обморок.   
— Джон… — выпалил мужчина, глядя на Майка почти безумными глазами. – Джон Уотсон, он здесь?   
Отступив, Майк пропустил мужчину в дом. Не было никакого сомнения в том, кем был его ночной гость.  
Высокий мужчина побледнел еще больше и сжал губы.   
— Приведите меня к нему.  
Майк повел Шерлока по коридору и остановился перед закрытой дверью. Глубоко вздохнув, отворил ее.   
Джон лежал на кровати, повязка на голове закрывала половину лица. Синяки и царапины делали его лицо почти неузнаваемым.   
Высокий джентльмен всхлипнул, но явно узнал Джона, несмотря на его раны. Он бросился к постели, выхватил лампу из рук Майка и оглядел раненого.   
— Что случилось?  
— Нас разделила толпа, все очень сильно давили. Когда началась атака, люди бросились в разные стороны, хоть бежать было и некуда, — тихо сказал Майк, глядя, как внимательно Шерлок осматривает Джона, дрожащей рукой стягивая простыню с груди.   
Китти принесла еще одну лампу и поставила на тумбочку.   
— Он был без сознания, когда мы нашли его несколько часов спустя. К счастью, на нем почти не было крови. Порезы были небольшими, не от ударов саблей.  
Шерлок опустился на стул рядом с кроватью. Его трясло. Майк положил руку ему на плечи.   
— Должно быть, он ударился головой, может, был растоптан толпой в суматохе, — Китти натянула одеяло на Джона, хотя в комнате было тепло. – Он еще не просыпался с тех пор, и мы не знаем, что случилось.   
Шерлок со стоном покачал головой. Он посмотрел на Китти и Майка глазами, полными боли.   
— Что сказал доктор?  
Майк пожал плечами.   
— Он еще не приходил, у него много пациентов с более опасными травмами.  
Приглушенно выругавшись, Шерлок вскочил и рванул пуговицы пальто.   
— Я сам его осмотрю. Я разбираюсь в медицине.   
Кивнув, Майк и Китти откинули одеяло с Джона, лежавшего на кровати лишь в нижнем белье. Все его тело было в синяках и царапинах.   
— Я вымыла его и перевязала самые страшные раны, которые были на голове, — сказала Китти, снимая повязку с виска.   
Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок дрожащими руками ощупывал руки и ноги Джона в поисках сломанных костей, мягко пальпируя припухшие области.   
У левого уха в волосах был серьезный порез, и длинные пальцы Шерлока тщательно ощупали рану. Она была чистой, без признаков инфекции. Вместе с Китти они наложили свежую повязку.   
— Не думаю, что у него есть переломы, и вы хорошо обработали раны. Вряд ли его растоптали, мы видели бы признаки отека на туловище. Он легко дышит, а сердце бьется ровно, — со вздохом сказал Шерлок, опускаясь на стул. – Должно быть, он в коме от удара по голове, как вы и сказали.   
Китти подошла к Шерлоку. Они смотрели на Джона, неестественно неподвижного на кровати, с беспокойством и заботой. Майк увидел, как похожи выражения их лиц, и кивнул про себя. Понимая правду.   
— Пойдемте, мистер Холмс. Вы, должно быть, устали от долгой поездки из Лондона. Мы найдем место, где вы могли бы отдохнуть.   
Китти взяла Шерлока за руку и потянула к выходу. Покачав головой, тот не двинулся с места.   
— Я останусь с Джоном, — он посмотрел на них измученным взглядом. Брат с сестрой были тронуты. – Зовите меня Шерлок. – Он протянул руку Майку.  
Майк пожал ему руку, представляя себя и сестру, и вытолкнул Китти из комнаты.  
— Принеси ему хлеба и чая. Мы попробуем уговорить его отдохнуть хоть пару часов, — сказал он тихо.

\---

Мир Шерлока сузился до человека, лежащего на кровати. Все остальное исчезло, превратившись в тусклую окружающую действительность, с которой он общался, как деревяшка, едва осознавая, что делает и что говорит.   
Так было с момента, когда Молли сказала ему слова, которые превратились в мозгу в «Джон, Опасность, Иди». Главный посыл, занявший все его мысли и заставивший его мчаться в ночи, останавливаясь через каждые два часа, чтобы сменить лошадь.   
Он не спал и не ел с той минуты, как покинул Лондон, чувствуя себя пустой оболочкой, с эхом шепота прошлого. Он общался с Майком и Китти, чувствуя оцепенение, сопротивляясь их добрым намерениям накормить его и уложить в постель. Его место было с Джоном. Больше он его не покинет.  
Часы прошли ли, дни ли… Краем сознания он ощущал, что брат с сестрой приходили и выходили. Китти принесла ему ночную рубашку и халат Майка переодеться, чтобы вычистить его грязные вещи. Увидев, как висит на нем одежда, неодобрительно нахмурилась и добавила в чай сахара. Он взял лишь чай и хлеб, не прикоснувшись к другой еде.   
Майк потряс его, заставляя выпрямиться из стесненной позы – Шерлок сидел на стуле, наклонившись вперёд и положив голову на кровать.   
— Шерлок, это очень неудобно. Поспите на кровати пару часов, я настаиваю.   
Сонно моргнув, Шерлок потряс головой. Он мог быть упрямым и непоколебимым.   
С глубоким вздохом Майк посмотрел на кровать.   
— Тогда помогите мне передвинуть Джона, чтобы вы могли лечь рядом.   
Это удивительное предложение заставило Шерлока сдаться, и он с удовлетворенным вздохом растянулся на кровати. Хоть и высок, он был тонок и легко уместился рядом с Джоном на односпальной кровати.   
Покачав головой, Майк ушел из комнаты.  
Китти взволнованно на него посмотрела.  
— Он выйдет?  
— Нет, мне лишь удалось заставить его лечь рядом с Джоном и отдохнуть.   
— Хорошо ли это для Джона? – удивилась Китти.  
Майк кивнул.  
— Я разговаривал с Джоном, перед тем, как уехать из Лондона. Он и Шерлок – близкие друзья, больше, чем друзья. То, что Шерлок рядом, только поможет.  
К тому же, он не знал способа заставить этого долговязого глупца уйти. 

\---

Шерлок уткнулся в теплое тело, все еще чувствуя головокружение и спутанность сознания. Человек рядом с ним казался знакомым, но что-то было не так.   
Открыв глаза, он увидел, что наступил рассвет. Слабый солнечный свет едва озарял небо. Наверное, он проспал три или четыре часа. Едва ли достаточно, чтобы восполнить две бессонные ночи. Неудивительно, что в голове был туман.  
Он посмотрел на Джона, и реальность навалилась на него. Повязки. Джон был в коме. Было раннее утро воскресенья. Бойня случилась днем в понедельник. Джон провел в коме уже пять дней.   
Наклонившись, он поцеловал Джона в щеку.  
— Джон, Джон… опасности уже нет. Я здесь. Майк и Китти здесь. Возвращайся к нам…  
Джон был теплым и нормально дышал, но не отвечал. Столько раз в июле Шерлок прокрадывался в спальню Джона по утрам, обожая скручиваться вокруг него, спящего, притворяясь перед собой, что они вместе спали всю ночь. Джон неизменно пододвигался во сне, естественно подстраиваясь под Шерлока, иногда что-то бормоча и издавая довольные возгласы. Это всегда отзывалось в сердце Шерлока, потому что даже во сне инстинкт Джона говорил ему, что Шерлок в постели – это нормально, это желанно.   
Но сейчас Шерлоку никто не отвечал. Это показывало, как глубоко спал Джон, не реагируя на окружающее. Шерлок видел его раны, они не были тяжелыми. Джон в коме был похож на теплый труп.  
Обняв Джона, Шерлок прижал его к себе так сильно, как мог. Зарылся лицом в шею, ощущая теплую кожу и щетину. Пахло Джоном, ощущалось Джоном, но самой его сущности не было.   
— Джон, я не знаю, действительно ли ты глубоко спишь, или душа покинула тело, или как люди это объясняют... Где бы ты ни был, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, услышь меня, — сказал Шерлок тихо, зажмурившись и чувствуя, как слезы катятся по лицу на ткань ночной рубашки Джона. – Ты мне нужен. Я не могу жить без тебя. Может быть, я недостаточно ясно тебе это говорил.   
Подняв голову, он посмотрел на неподвижного мужчину, желая, чтобы тот открыл глаза и посмотрел на на него в ответ.  
— Мы уедем туда, куда нужно, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности. В Америку, в Австралию, в Индию. Мы можем поменять наши имена и жить там, где ты захочешь. Спать под звездами, обниматься в палатке из одеял. Мне ничего не нужно, кроме тебя, Джон. Только тебя.   
Шерлок вздохнул и положил голову Джону на грудь.   
— Ты говорил, что тебе дали второй шанс на жизнь, когда ты пошел в армию. Что ж, может быть, судьба опять вмешалась в понедельник. Тебя не убили в бойне, ты лежишь в коме. Даешь мне время приехать и молить тебя дать мне шанс. Дать нам шанс. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Джон.   
Слова падали тихо, предназначенные только для ушей Джона, и Шерлок вытер слезы, продолжая умолять Джона проснуться.  
Он погрузился в сон, эмоционально опустошённый, свернувшись вокруг Джона на маленькой односпальной кровати, держа его руку в своей. 

\---

Джон почувствовал, что не может дышать. Какая-то тяжесть давила на грудь, и вокруг была кромешная тьма. Он едва мог двигаться.  
 _Ты в гробу. В гробу. Похоронен заживо. Сделай что-нибудь!_  
Мозг в смятении повторял эти слова снова и снова, и он захотел двигаться. Поднять руки, постучать по крышке, издать звуки.   
_Этого не могло произойти. Не могло. ДВИГАЙСЯ!_  
Наконец, послания от бодрствующего мозга дошли до тела, и грудь приподнялась, когда он сделал тяжелый вдох.  
Вес уменьшился, груди стало легче, и он задышал свободнее. Поднял руку в едва заметном движении, гораздо более слабом по сравнению с тем, что хотел сделать.   
_ДВИГАЙСЯ! СЕЙЧАС! Пока не станет слишком поздно!_  
Он опять пошевелил рукой, и почувствовал, что очень устал от этого бесполезного движения.   
Похоже, это оказалось правильным и достаточным – сильные руки подняли его, и его холодное, неподвижное тело прижали к чьему-то теплому телу.   
Он чувствовал туман и облегчение, расслабляясь в безопасности этих рук, этого низкого успокаивающего голоса, льющегося в уши.   
Он здесь. Он спасет Джона.   
Джон погрузился в безмятежный сон со слабой улыбкой на губах. 

\---

Джон проснулся, чувствуя себя немного дезориентированным. В комнате было темно, лишь угли светились в камине. Он лежал в мягкой постели, с чистым бельем и теплыми одеялами. Было очень удобно и тепло. Он отлично выспался.   
Постепенно он начал осознавать звуки нежного дыхания, раздававшиеся рядом. Повернув голову, увидел спящего рядом мужчину. Шерлок выглядел юным в слабом свете, его лицо было расслабленным и умиротворенным, а кудри разметались в беспорядке по подушке.   
Светло-зеленые глаза наполнились теплом при виде Джона.   
— Я никогда не устану просыпаться рядом с тобой, в моей постели, Джон, — Шерлок наклонился и оставил на его губах нежный поцелуй.   
Джон посмотрел на губы Шерлока, все еще ощущая туман в голове.  
— Сколько раз я спал здесь?  
Шерлок с усмешкой начал считать.  
— Ну, первые две ночи в этом доме, пока мы не купили тебе кровать, потом семь ночей, как мы прибыли из Манчестера.   
— Значит, всего девять раз? – Джон согласился с этими выкладками. – Когда же статус официально поменяется с «твоей» постели на «нашу» постель?   
Он постарался сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но уголки его губ подрагивали.   
Глаза Шерлока засияли от удовольствия.  
— Мне нужно проконсультироваться с соответствующим правительственным органом. Думаю, этим может заняться Отдел ночного имущества.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул.  
— Полагаю, у нас будет двадцатистраничный документ, с подписями и нотариальным заверением, не так ли?  
— В трех экземплярах, конечно же, — серьезно сказал Шерлок. Он гораздо лучше себя контролировал, но в глазах плясали бесенята.   
Сев, Джон потянулся.   
— В трех! Едва ли об этом стоит беспокоиться. Мне проще перебраться в свою полностью подходящую кровать через коридор. Если ты хочешь позаполнять документы, могу предложить совместное пользование кроватями.   
Руки Шерлока уложили Джона обратно.   
— Мы могли бы стать мятежниками, бросить вызов правительству и просто называть их «наши кровати». Безо всяких бумаг.  
— Разве это не запутает, совместное владение двумя кроватями? И как мы будем их различать? – Джон не мог удержаться и взял руку Шерлока, поглаживая его длинные пальцы.  
Шерлок усмехнулся, что Джон расценил как маленькую победу.   
— Мы можем предложить новые названия, например, «Ист-Бед» и «Вест-Бед» и кидать монетку каждый вечер, чтобы определить, какая кровать удостоится чести нашего присутствия.   
Джон сделал паузу, повнимательней посмотрев на Шерлока.  
— Возможно, мы должны спать каждый в своей кровати, Шерлок. Я начинаю работать в понедельник, и не хочу беспокоить тебя, когда встаю. Когда ты опять начнешь заниматься своей наукой, будешь приходить домой поздно.   
Лестрейд был готов отложить Джону начало работы на две недели, когда услышал, что его ранили в Манчестере.   
Шерлок наклонился, толкая Джона на спину, чтобы глубоко и крепко его поцеловать. Джон тут же ответил, обнимая Шерлока и зарываясь пальцами в волосы, чтобы продолжить поцелуй.  
Джон бросил ошеломленный взгляд, когда Шерлок отстранился.   
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что такого я только что сказал, чтобы заслужить такой поцелуй! Да ты как с ребенком со мной обращался после Манчестера.   
Шерлок оказался великолепной сиделкой все время, пока Джон выздоравливал, не покидая его ни на минуту. Проведя в Манчестере несколько дней, он нанял частный экипаж, который не спеша доставил их в Лондон, поскольку Шерлок не хотел, чтобы Джона сильно трясло. А уж в доме Шерлока Джона баловали миссис Хадсон, Донован, Билли и Молли.   
С весьма довольным видом Шерлок пожал Джону руку.  
— Ты назвал это «домом», и говорил так, будто останешься надолго.   
Джон замер, глядя в глаза цвета зеленого шалфея, пытаясь прочесть их выражение.   
— Ты все еще мне не доверяешь?  
Шерлок медленно кивнул, не сводя глаз с Джона.   
— Я не хотел давить на тебя, пока ты выздоравливал, Джон. Прежде ты ушел. Я не знаю, может быть, ты собираешься уйти опять.   
Прищурившись, Джон порылся в памяти. Он почти не помнил, что случилось в тот день, и рвано помнил несколько дней до бойни и после того, как пришел в себя, но некоторые воспоминания возвращались.   
— У меня еще путаница в голове, Шерлок, но разве не ты обещал мне жить в палатке из одеял в Индии?  
— Ты это помнишь? Ты слышал это? – Шерлок не мог поверить. – Ты был в глубокой коме, я обещал тебе все, луну и звезды, чтобы ты проснулся.   
Джон хмыкнул.  
— Значит, это была пустая болтовня?  
Шерлок притянул его к себе совсем близко   
— Я только хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Джон. А еще я хочу быть с тобой, в любом качестве, в каком ты меня захочешь. В палатке из одеял в Индии, в дикой Америке, где угодно.  
— Я тоже хочу быть с тобой, Шерлок, но я все еще боюсь. Есть ли место, где мы можем чувствовать себя в настоящей безопасности? – сказал Джон откровенно.   
— Содомитов не преследуют в Америке, вот почему лорд Кортни туда бежал, — тихо сказал Шерлок. – Я поеду туда, если хочешь.   
Джон посмотрел на него ровно.  
— И ты перечеркнешь всю жизнь и поедешь в другую страну только для того, чтобы быть со мной?  
Шерлок встал с постели и зашагал по комнате. Он был в одних панталонах из тонкого материала, скрывающих его от талии до колен, а волосы растрепаны.  
Джон нашел его неотразимым. Он сел на край кровати, наблюдая за Шерлоком. Ожидая ответа на вопрос. Наполовину боясь, что тот передумает, опомнится.   
Однако Шерлок подошел к нему, упал на колени и склонил голову.  
Удивленный, Джон неловко сдвинулся и обеими руками обхватил лицо Шерлока, запрокидывая его голову. Ища глаза, чтобы увидеть ответ.   
— Джон, когда ты ушел из дома, жизнь моя стала пустой и одинокой. Я едва мог есть или спать. Я ужасно скучал по тебе. По человеку, которого я знал всего три месяца и который стал невероятно важен для меня, — сказал Шерлок, и во взгляде его была искренность. — Я не мог оставаться в стороне. Я пошел к тебе, умолял, но ты все равно ушел на следующий день, — Шерлок на мгновение опустил глаза. – Я знал, что ты заботишься обо мне, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы перевесить твои страхи. Это было больно, но я понял.   
Он с трудом сглотнул.  
— Но когда Молли сказала мне, что ты в Манчестере, и, скорее всего, попал в бойню, я не мог ничего делать, мог только идти к тебе. Я должен был знать, должен был спасти тебя, если мог. Ничто в мире не значило для меня больше, чем это.   
— Ты был со своими друзьями, но так близко к вечному сну, Джон, — Шерлок наклонился вперед, и голос его дрогнул, он зарылся лицом в колени Джона.   
Джон оцепенел при проявлении этих искренних чувств, не в силах ничего сказать, и лишь гладил Шерлока по волосам, по обнаженной шее.  
Шерлок собрался с духом, поднял голову и опять посмотрел на Джона.   
— Несколько дней я обнимал тебя, обещая тебе все, только бы ты вернулся. Я думал, мое сердце разорвется, когда ты, наконец, пошевелился.   
— Ты перевернул мою жизнь с ног на голову, вывернул наизнанку, и я думаю, что это прекрасно, — Шерлок скупо улыбнулся – Помнишь, как я говорил про любовь у древних греков?  
Сердце Джона заколотилось еще сильнее.  
— Да, помню.  
— Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю, — сказал Шерлок, глядя ясными и честными глазами. – Во всех смыслах, глубоко и бесповоротно. Ты для меня все.   
— Ох!.. – Джон мог только всхлипнуть и качнуть головой.  
Шерлок кивнул, видя, как сильно впечатлен Джон его словами.  
— Это сложно воспринять, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я именно это имею в виду, когда говорю, что сделаю все, все чтобы ты был счастлив, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности. Я хочу быть с тобой, но если ты думаешь, что будешь счастливее и безопаснее вдали от меня, я выполню твое желание.   
— Значит, ты действительно поехал бы со мной в Индию? – Джон думал, что это была шутка или что-то, сказанное мимоходом.  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Я рискую жизнью, оставаясь здесь с тобой. Ты стоишь этого.  
Джон втащил Шерлока на кровать, крепко его целуя, прижимая к себе. Перекатил его на спину и посмотрел на дорогое лицо.  
— Шерлок, я встречал смерть много раз в своей жизни, в болезни, в суде, на поле боя. В Манчестере я был уверен, что мое время пришло. Я не помню многого, но когда я потерял сознание, покрытый кровью, я смотрел на зеленый шелковый транспарант со словами «Единство и Сила», — сказал Джон хрипло.   
Он вздохнул.  
— Когда я приходил в себя в последние недели, пытаясь собрать все кусочки воедино, лежа в кровати рядом с тобой, я вдруг подумал, что могу рискнуть жизнью только ради одного. Ради тебя. Я хочу рискнуть своей жизнью ради того, чтобы быть с тобой. Может, мы проживем вместе только один день, может, десятилетия. Я не буду об этом волноваться, пока мы вместе.  
Глаза Шерлока зажглись счастьем, и они опять поцеловались.  
— Значит, ты тоже любишь меня? – спросил Шерлок, упираясь лбом в лоб Джона.   
Тот улыбнулся, обхватив лицо Шерлока руками.   
— Тебе надо это услышать, да? – и игриво закатил глаза  
Подняв руку Шерлока, Джон закрыл глаза и благоговейно поцеловал его ладонь.  
— Сторге, — еще один поцелуй в лоб. – Филия. — Следущий поцелуй в губы, сладкий и уверенный, полный чувства. — Эрос.  
Последний поцелуй был оставлен прямо над сердцем, Джон поднял глаза и открыто встретил взгляд Шерлока.  
— Агапе.   
— Ты помнишь все эти слова! – Шерлок был искренне тронут и обхватил голову Джона руками, погладил по волосам.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
— Когда мужчина, которого ты любишь безумно, говорит о любви, нелегко забыть. Кроме того, в последующие дни я прочел все книги из твоей библиотеки об этом.  
— Ты знал уже тогда? – Шерлок выглядел удивленным и восхищенным.  
— На первом уроке танца, когда я заревновал тебя к мадам и мсье Бенуа.  
— Ах, вот почему ты не хотел заниматься вместе со мной, — хмыкнул Шерлок. – Майкрофт за несколько дней до этого спрашивал, не влюбился ли я в тебя.  
— Он так спросил? Даже до того, как увидел меня в Олмаксе? – настала очередь Джона удивляться.  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Когда ты изучал греческую культуру, тебе не встречался миф о Пигмалионе? Он думал, что это как раз про меня.  
Выражение лица Джона показало, что он знал об этой истории.  
— Странное совпадение. Майк сказал, что я был в коме почти неделю. Почти как статуя.  
— Я определенно целовал тебя и предлагал все, что у меня было, чтобы ты вернулся, — согласился Шерлок горячо.   
— Что же, разве не тебя называют «воскрешателем»? – пошутил Джон.  
Шерлок простонал.  
— Это же о воровстве трупов из могил, а не о возвращении людей к жизни.  
— Знаешь, моя память меня подводит, но я помню, что думал, что лежу в гробу, перед тем как очнулся.   
— Похороненный заживо?  
— Возможно, — Джон пожал плечами.  
Он лег на спину, положив под себя подушки.   
— Значит, Майкрофт подозревает, что ты меня любишь, Молли тоже, судя по тому, как ты помчался меня спасать.  
— А также миссис Хадсон, Донован и Билли.  
— Майк, Китти, Мэри, Ричард и Джанин?  
— Они могут подозревать, но я им доверяю.   
— Ладно, думаю, что надо попробовать жить так, как мы жили. Пара в своём доме и с нашими друзьями. Просто друзья на публике, — сказал Джон, взяв Шерлока за руки.   
Шерлок кивнул, чувствуя надежду, что все может сложиться.   
— Мы будем следить за опасностью. Может, Майкрофт поможет в этом. Он больше вращается в обществе, чем я.   
— Донован и миссис Хадсон могут следить, о чем болтают слуги.   
— У нас будут упакованы сумки на случай, если придется бежать. –  
— Сколько интриг для пары влюбленных стариков! – хмыкнул Джон.   
— Старик! Говори за себя. Мне всего тридцать четыре.   
— А мне почти сорок, но с тобой я чувствую себя моложе, — Джон перекатился на Шерлока, пригвоздив его к кровати и протяжно целуя, начиная покачивать бедрами.  
— Ты уверен, Джон?  
— Да, черт побери. Я уже несколько дней мечтаю об этом. Только посмей меня остановить и сказать, что еще нужно время на восстановление, — Джон укусил его в шею.  
Шерлок выгнулся.   
— Я говорю, уверен ли ты в том, что мы будем вместе.  
— Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю, — засмеялся Джон. – Каких доказательств ты еще хочешь? Я супругом твоим стал бы, если бы мог.   
— И носил бы мое кольцо?  
Джон остановился.  
— Да. Давай закажем кольца и будем их носить на среднем пальце.   
— Тонко! – засмеялся Шерлок и опять принялся целовать своего мужчину, пока тот не растаял.  
Шерлок был очень осторожен с Джоном после Манчестера, не позволял поцелуям перерасти в нечто большее, несмотря на обоюдное желание.   
Они быстро молча разделись, и Шерлок стал ласкать Джона, благодаря его за то, что он вернулся в его постель, в его дом, в его жизнь. Показывая всю свою любовь неспешными ласками, пока Джон не взмолился и не запросил большего. 

\---

Длинные руки Шерлока гладили Джона по спине.   
— Я взращивал твою любовь ко мне или она возникла сама собой?   
Размышляя об этом, Джон вспомнил все случаи, когда он сопротивлялся своим чувствам и отталкивал Шерлока. Случаи, когда Шерлок сам останавливался. Несмотря на все это, их, несомненно, тянуло друг к другу, едва ли они могли быть в одной комнате и не касаться друг друга.   
— Это было так же естественно, как дышать. Я чувствовал, что это правильно и верно с нашего первого поцелуя. Если бы это было чем-то, чему я должен был учиться, разве я не почувствовал бы отвращение при твоем прикосновении? — Джон легко поцеловал Шерлока, вспомнив первый поцелуй в палатке. — _Sapere aude_.   
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Меня очень сильно влекло к тебе, и я должен был знать, чувствуешь ли ты то же самое. Когда ты поцеловал меня, это было захватывающе и ужасающе. Ты открыл мне новый мир. Я никогда ни с кем себя так не чувствовал.  
— Я тоже никогда ни с кем себя так не чувствовал, Шерлок. То, что у нас есть, является редким и особенным. Нам нужно защитить нашу любовь от тех, кто ее не понимает.   
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Мы не одиноки. Общество не одобряет любовь многих людей. Нам нужно работать, чтобы изменить законы, сделать их безопасными для всех.   
Джон кивнул, обнимая своего любимого. Они будут делать эту работу, что бы ни случилось.   
Потянувшись, Шерлок выскользнул из постели и надел халат.  
— Пойдем, пора завтракать.   
Любуясь своим мужчиной, Джон встряхнулся и тоже натянул халат, запустил руку в волосы, пытаясь привести их в порядок.   
Шерлок нагнулся, ища что-то на полу.  
— Джон, и куда, черт возьми, подевались мои туфли? – сказал он приглушенно.   
Джон обнаружил его домашние туфли с другой стороны кровати. Цель была уж очень хороша! Один удар пришелся по заду, второй – по спине, и Шерлок с воем выпрямился. Джон лишь успел широко ухмыльнуться, затем выскочил из спальни и пустился вниз по лестнице. 

**Комментарии Автора:**

— Резня при Петерлоо: 16 августа 1819 года кавалерия атаковала огромную невооруженную толпу, которая собралась на площади Святого Петра в Манчестере. В толпе было от 60 000 до 120 000 человек. Люди собрались послушать известного оратора Генри Ханта, который должен был говорить об избирательной реформе. Местные магистраты призвали конницу, чтобы арестовать Ханта и разогнать толпу. Кавалерия атаковала людей саблями. Пятнадцать человек погибло, а 400-700 получили ранения. Атаке было присвоено имя «Петерлоо», как намек на битву при Ватерлоо четыре года назад. Это был один из первых публичных митингов с присутствием журналистов из газет. Через день—два история была опубликована и вызвала всеобщее возмущение. Правительство поддержало действия кавалерии и приняло законы для подавления радикальных собраний и публикаций. Генри Хант и другие организаторы были посажены в тюрьму за мятеж. Закон о реформе был принят в 1832 году, тринадцать лет спустя, что позволило улучшить представительство в парламенте. Это была первая крупная реформа голосования за 400 лет. 

— Древнегреческие разновидности любви: Сторге — любовь, привязанность, особенно между членами семьи. Филия — ласковое отношение, дружба между равными или братская любовь. Эрос — интимная любовь или сексуальная любовь, страсть. Агапе — высшая форма любви, любви к душе.

— Средний палец, по-видимому, означал «Fuck You» с древнегреческих и древнеримских времен. На латыни средний палец назывался digitus impudicus, что означает «бесстыжий, неприличный или оскорбляющий палец».

— «Джон, и куда, черт возьми, подевались мои туфли?»: мой поклон последней сцене в фильме «Моя прекрасная леди». Генри Хиггинс говорит: «Элиза, и куда, черт возьми, подевались мои туфли?», которые она бросила в него раньше во время спора.


End file.
